


Pieces of Paper

by TardisCrew



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gallifreyan discoveries, Hurt/Comfort, help from unexpected sources
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 59,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisCrew/pseuds/TardisCrew
Summary: On a routine trip for TARDIS parts the Doctor and Rose discover unexpected Gallifreyan artifacts that lead them to new discoveries about each other and drive their relationship in new directions.





	1. Chapter 1

Rose Tyler knew she had been given a gift of great value when the Doctor had taken her in his TARDIS. He showed her the wonders of the universe, exposed her to other beings, other cultures. Thanks to him she had made friends across time and space. She had learned so much from him. His generosity in teaching her and answering her questions had changed her, given her confidence and given her an education no Earth university could have matched. On top of that he often cooked for her and took care of her. She wanted to give him a gift in return, one that would show him how much she appreciated him. 

She struggled to think of something worthy to give him. She had very little money or means to buy him something so she knew she would need to make his gift but what could be worthy of his gift to her? Coming up with something of merit was proving a challenge. She was troubled by her failure until one day a little girl named Leelou gave her an idea. The Doctor had saved the girl’s family from slave traders and restored them to their home and even had the slave traders jailed. Little Leelou had tugged on her sleeve and handed her a piece of paper carefully folded with the name of the Doctor scrawled on it in a child’s script, each letter of his name written in a different bright color. Later in her room Rose carefully unfolded the paper and smiled when she saw the little girl’s message. ‘Thank you Doctor for saving me and Mummy and Daddy.’ She had laboriously drawn a picture of him with his coat looking a lot like a cape and straight lines for his suit and lines sticking up to represent his hair. Leelou had drawn herself as well with an arrow pointing from her to the Doctor where she had written, ‘ Leelou loves you.’ Rose knew what her gift would be and she was excited to get started. She carefully turned the child’s note over and wrote the planet’s name and the time period on the back.

The Doctor saw the broad sweep of time, the past and the future and fixed points in time or, as he explained, the things that must not be changed. She knew how much it hurt him to turn his back on beings he could save, but must not. When he tried to intervene and his plan failed or his help was spurned and lives were lost there was no talking to him. As far as he was concerned he had failed. He especially felt the loss of the little ones. Of course she felt it too but she saw how hard he worked to save everyone. She saw his brilliant mind at work striving to work miracles and more often than not they worked! He was amazing. Yet he never seemed to give himself a break or to take any comfort from his successes. It occurred to her that often he didn’t know how he had affected peoples’ lives for the better and how much those people cherished what he had done for them. 

One child wrote how the Doctor had carried him and given him a big hug and thanked him for being brave. ‘When I grow up I want to be like you Doctor and save people’. He had signed his note ‘The Brave’ in imitation of his hero’s name. She tagged the note and added the child’s real name to the back tucking it in her desk drawer.

The Doctor had received astonishing gifts of thanks from world leaders, even galactic authorities. Everything from religious artifacts, the crowns of great kings and queens, planetary equivalents of the Magna Carta that he had often inspired, Certificates of Valor, letters of passage, jewels and gems of great price, mementos and all manner of rewards had been given to him. The Doctor never cared for such things and usually he quite literally tossed them in a storage room in the TARDIS. 

But Rose knew that often those gifts carried the most profound wishes from the people he had saved. The gifts were the most precious things those people had to give and give they did. Luckily for Rose they were often accompanied with heartfelt notes from those saved. Rose began sneaking into the storage room. She would take a picture of the gift, carefully document the intended meaning of the gift, the messages and the statistics of lives saved. As they travelled together she kept all the little notes, mementos and thank you gifts carefully documenting them in her best, careful script. 

Often she was there when he spoke to people who were afraid and she carefully recorded his words of encouragement surreptitiously on her phone because he always helped them be more than they thought they could be. One time he gave a speech of such inspiration and persuasion the warring factions dropped their weapons just based on the picture he drew of their potential future. She had been so touched by his words she cried when she heard them. There was no shortage of material for her gift. Often the aliens they visited were so in awe of him they were nervous to approach him with their notes and personal gifts of thanks so they approached her. Steadily her pieces of paper grew into quite a pile.

But the Doctor was starting to notice something was not right. He couldn’t understand why she was cutting short their leisure time together. He was sad she wanted to spend less and less time with him and worried about the meaning of her change in routine. She meant a lot to him and he was afraid she was tiring of being with him. If she spent every waking hour with him it wasn’t enough as far as he was concerned. He dreaded each night when she left him to sleep. Now he was lucky if she shared a meal with him before she was gone. 

One day the Doctor had to get TARDIS parts and asked if she wanted to go with him to a local market on Cressida. She accepted readily because she needed to find something beautiful to showcase her gift so he would know how important he was to her. As they walked along together Rose reached up and took his hand. 

Feeling relief that she hadn’t abandoned this custom between them the Doctor ventured an inquiry.

“Rose, is everything ok? Have I done something to offend you?”

Rose looked up at him her eyes reflecting her puzzlement. “What? No, not at all. What do you mean?”

“Well,” he replied quietly, “you haven’t wanted to spend much time with me and you don’t want to watch any movies with me and we barely eat any meals together. This is the first time you’ve held my hand in over 2 weeks. I just thought maybe you were angry with me.”

Rose came to a dead stop and gasped covering her mouth with one hand in shock. He was right and with a flash she realized he must have been worried something was wrong. “Oh Doctor I’m so sorry. I really didn’t mean to withdraw from you, I really didn’t but you’re right. Oh my that was thoughtless of me.”

“But why Rose? Why did you avoid me?” He studied her carefully and she was not giving him any cues she didn’t want to be with him.

Rose realized she would have to give him something to go on. She stepped in front of him and looked fully into his eyes so he would know she was telling the truth. “Well,” she explained in a whisper, “I am working on a very special, top secret project.”

Now it was the Doctor’s turn to look puzzled. They were still stopped on the path with beautiful Rose staring up at him, which he knew she did so he would be reassured. “What kind of project Rose and if it’s top secret why wouldn’t you want my help?”

Smiling at him and holding both his hands in hers she snickered, “Because it’s top secret from you silly. Why else would I keep something from you?”

“Well if it’s not too much trouble I would like to know what’s going on Rose Tyler!”

Rose looked at him speculatively nodding in understanding, “Doctor I was so excited about my project but because we’ve been so busy lately what with evil overlords, alien takeovers, fires, floods and the like, I haven’t had much time to work on it. I’m so sorry I made you think I was withdrawing from you because I wasn’t!” She paused to take a breath.

The Doctor interjected, “You still haven’t answered my question Rose.”

Rose threw her arms around his shoulders and on tip toes to reach his ear she whispered, “I’m working on a present for you Doctor.”

He wrapped his arms around her. “A present?” he asked swinging her softly from side to side breathing her in, full of relief that all was well between them.

Rose wiggled her way back to the ground. Vibrating with excitement she said, “Yes Doctor, a present for you, from me, to thank you for all the wonderful things you’ve done for me!” Now she was hopping up and down.

“What kind of present Rose?” the Doctor asked and he was in full on curious mode and Rose knew what that meant. He would turn his full attention to investigation, queries and snooping.

“Don’t you dare Doctor. I know you. You’re not going to ruin your surprise. The TARDIS is in on this and she won’t let you find it, besides it’s not finished yet.”

He smiled at her, his amusement clearly showing. Truth was he was totally chuffed she was going to all this trouble to make a present for him. “Rose I’m thrilled about the present but really my best gift is spending time with you. Can we watch a movie together tonight in our jim jams with popcorn?”

“Deal,” she said grabbing his hand and tugging him down the path and just like that they were chatting and laughing together like always full of excitement for the day and evening ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens.

Their hands swinging between them they approached the large boisterous market and the Doctor’s lecture began, “Rose I haven’t been to this market in many years so I don’t know how dodgy it may be. Let’s review the rules, shall we. No wondering off! I’ll be in the parts shop and I want to be able to see you through the window at all times. Also no eating or drinking anything until I join you and can test before you ingest.” 

He stopped walking, struck with glee at the inadvertent rhyme he had coined but he managed to avoid his usual rapid fire repetition of the phrase which he did just so his ears could enjoy the sound again. Turning his attention back to the matters at hand he fixed a stern, no nonsense expression on his face and said, “Now Rose, this is when you’re supposed to nod and say, ‘Yes Doctor’,” he finished with one eyebrow arched awaiting her confirmation.

Demolishing his attempt at sternness and fluttering her eyelashes to beguile him she replied, “Perhaps a teensy adjustment to the rules?” 

Rolling his eyes at her obvious ploy and quite prepared to say no to her he thought to himself that he was not the kind of bloke to fall for fluttering eyelashes and then he ruined it by opening the door just enough for her to get her toe in, when he grumbled, “What is it?”

Giving him her patented tongue touched smile she began the negotiation knowing he was still focused on her mouth and tongue. “I will respect your instructions and stay within view until I have finished with the first row of booths.” The Doctor was about to butt in but she put her index finger on his lips to silence him. She added, ”But if I go to any booth beyond your view, I will first text you a picture of the booth. ‘Kay?”

Hands in his pockets, the Doctor snorted, scuffed his plimsolls against the ground, pulled his hair and finally spit out, “Oh alright. But I am not happy Rose Tyler!“ he said synchronizing the sonic to her super-phone so he would get her texts. He would have to be quick negotiating for parts because he knew she would take no time at all before she was out of his sight. Rose Tyler was a fastidious shopper. Her whole attitude was why buy the first perfectly suitable item when you might find something better at the very last booth.

As they headed to the parts store the Doctor scanned the booths looking for danger but he could find no apparent risks. As was their custom they hugged before parting as if it were their last, something they did even in the face of brief separations. The Doctor enjoyed hugging a lot, especially with Rose Tyler, because she always found a way to put her lips on his neck.

Striding into the parts shop he began his negotiations by looking around muttering, picking up a few items tossing them back grunting his disdain but secretly he saw at least four parts that had him salivating. As he rummaged around his hearts almost stopped as he spied an ancient, unbelievable treasure for which he would pay vast sums. It was a relativity differentiator for a Type 40 TARDIS. What were the odds! The question was whether the owner knew what he had. As he glanced out the window he saw Rose had already advanced to the fifth booth. 

Rose was on a mission. While the Doctor always gave her a generously loaded credit stick, she was determined not to spend more than the equivalent of the 40 pounds she had in her wallet in her room. She would reimburse the Doctor upon their return but for the moment she had to focus on looking for what she needed to finish his present. As a result she was moving through the booths quickly scanning only for what she needed.

The Doctor gathered his prizes together glancing out the window just in time to see Rose move out of sight. True to her word she sent a picture of the six booths in the next row, the sonic projecting the image on the back of his hand. Turning back to the proprietor he asked the price for the pile. Naturally the stated price was inflated but not outrageously which usually happened to offworlders. He decided he liked the owner who seemed reasonable so he dug through the pile picking out the TARDIS part and asked the proprietor, “What is this?” 

“I’m guessing some kind of regulator. It’s real old and it’s been here forever. What do you want it for if you don’t know what it is?”

“Don’t know yet, but it’s old and sometimes the metal is interesting on old parts. I’m sure I’ll make something out of it. Where did you get it?”

“Scruffy bunch brought this in quite awhile ago along with a chest of stuff I can’t really sell because I don’t know what the stuff does. Wanna have a look?”

“Oh yesss, junk connoisseur that’s me and I might be interested in taking it off your hands,” the Doctor replied enthusiastically. “By the way, l’m the Doctor. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

One side of the owner’s mouth tucked up in a half smile at the Doctor’s buzzing enthusiasm and he reached for his hand solidifying the beginning of a good and trustful negotiation as well as a strong friendship although the Doctor didn’t know it at the time.

“I’m Nolan. Likewise,” he declared. “Come on, those parts are in a box in my kitchen.”

Following Nolan he thought it odd that a box of parts would be in anyone’s kitchen, although judging by Nolan’s lack of artifice it could be he supposed. Then they stepped into a cheerful, colourful little kitchen full of light and sparkling clean. The touch of someone who cared about Nolan was clearly in evidence with vases of flowers, fresh baking in the oven and a doily laid across an ornate chest in the corner. The chest functioned as a coffee table in front of a large, comfortable looking, upholstered chair. Tucked into the chair, her head resting on one large upholstered arm was a pretty woman, though she was pale and quite frail looking. As Nolan approached, her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at her husband. 

“Nolan don’t you dare touch my creation with those dirty hands!” she said just as Nolan’s fingers were about to reach the doily. “Ahh I see we have a visitor. You must introduce me.”

The Doctor gave her his most disarming grin all the while taking in her features. She was sick, quite sick. He bowed slightly and softly took her hand. “Doctor,” Nolan said with pride, “this is my wife Mariola.”

“Mariola, what a lovely name. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Moving her legs from their tucked position to the floor she struggled to get up. Nolan interjected, “Mariola, no need to get up my dear. I will offer the Doctor a beverage.” Mariola nodded sadly but not giving in to defeat she turned to the Doctor eager to converse with their guest. 

“Tell me sir, are you by any chance a Doctor of medicine?” 

“Yes I am Mariola. May I help you in any way?” he asked softly. 

“They tell me I am beyond hope Doctor, but hope is all we have. Hope and love if we are lucky,” she said smiling at her husband. “I really don’t want to leave my Nolan.”

The Doctor pulled out his sonic. Cressidians were mostly humanoid with marginally different features and characteristics but as carbon based life forms he felt he could at least diagnose her ailment.

“Mariola, this device allows me to do a medical scan, then I make minor adjustments for your physiology and hopefully I can diagnose you and offer a course of treatment. I will begin by scanning Nolan so I can establish a baseline for your species from someone healthy. Ideally a healthy female would be best but I think it should still work.” He turned to Nolan and scanned him. 

“It does not hurt at all!” Nolan smiled in reassurance at his wife.

Mariola nodded her assent taking her husband’s hand and squeezing it. The Doctor scanned her carefully. The sound of the whirring sonic filled the little kitchen as husband and wife balanced on the knife edge between hope and despair.

The Doctor suddenly leapt in the air with a shout, “Yesss, I can fix this! Easy, Peasy!”

Nolan and Mariola looked at each other unsure whether to hope or whether they were dealing with a madman.

Recognizing this, the Doctor turned to them explaining, “Mariola sometimes through some fluke of nature, babies are born without the ability to absorb certain nutrients and over time they weaken and can die. The problem stems from a genetic abnormality which I have isolated. It’s not overly complex but the procedure needs to be done in sterile conditions. My ship has such facilities.

Mariola spoke with conviction, “If you would be so kind Doctor, I will find a way to pay you no matter the cost!”

Nolan interrupted with concern, “Mariola, we just met the Doctor. We don’t really know him!”

“Nolan, I trust the Doctor and I will go to his ship.”

The Doctor smiled and turned to Nolan wanting to reassure him. “Nolan. I am a Doctor and I promise no harm will come to your mate. You have my word. As for payment, perhaps I could have the junk in the chest and the old part from your shop. The rest I will pay for if that suits.”

“Of course it suits Doctor. It’s not like I can do much with those old parts, but you haven’t even seen what’s in the chest.”

“Nolan, that chest has symbols on it that come from my home world and my planet is no more. It doesn’t matter what’s in it. It’s a piece of my home,” the Doctor finished, the anguish clear on his face.

“Then you shall have it Doctor whether you can help me or not!” Mariola whispered slumping back in her chair. Nolan nodded with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Knowing time was short for Mariola the Doctor checked his sonic and found Rose’s last message. She was nearing the end of the booths. Good because he needed her now.

Turning to Nolan he explained, “I have to get my ship and bring her here. I fear it is too far for Mariola to walk. On the way I will intercept my companion Rose and send her here to help with preparations!” The Doctor was talking at a hundred miles an hour and then he turned suddenly his coat furling behind him disappearing out the kitchen door, through the hall and into the shop before Nolan and his wife had time to blink. They heard the tinkle of the bell over the shop door signaling the Doctor was gone. Running down the path towards the last row of booths the Doctor went in search of Rose.

Rose had not had much luck finding anything worthy to complete her gift until she got to the second last booth of the market where she saw a large silver box. Was it her imagination or was the box softly glowing? Keen not to betray her interest to the vendor she suppressed her delight at the sight of it. She had been taught by none other than the master negotiator, Jackie Tyler. But the box, gawd it was perfect AND it had Gallifreyan writing on it! She had to have it! She knew she would have to spend more than 40 quid for it but it was from Gallifrey! This was an exception to the rule. She could give the Doctor something from his home AND her gift would be inside! Letting her eyes slide over the box she turned to the vendor. 

“Good day. These symbols on this box are interesting. Do you have that pattern on any other items?” I’m afraid the box is too big and heavy for my needs.” 

The vendor responded immediately with a nod saying, “Good day my dear. I do indeed have two other items and they both carry the same markings but I must inform you the box is light as a feather no doubt made from some magical metal but I know not from whence it came.”

The vendor opened another smaller box removing its content displaying two rings scrolled with Gallifreyan script. Rose was so excited she would have something to give the Doctor from his home world. She would pay serious money to get these items for him. Before Rose could turn to lift the box to test its weight the vendor scooped it up in his gloved hand and Rose could tell it was indeed light as a feather.

“Be that as it may, my funds are limited so what will you charge me for all three items?”

“Forty-five credits!”

“Deal!” said Rose clapping her hands happily and handing over her credit stick. For a moment she thought it odd the items were being sold so cheap, only 5 quid more than she had of her own money. Such a box would surely fetch a much higher price. But she brushed aside her ‘too good to be true’ alarms and felt good about solving the final impediment to finishing her gift for the Doctor. Oh he would be so surprised to see her gift in a beautiful box from Gallifrey. He had so few things from his home planet. Reaching for the box her fingers missing it by inches as the vendor swept it off the counter into a large bag along with two smaller boxes containing the two rings. 

“Oh I should have asked you to open it so I could see inside. Would you open it please!” 

“There is an ornate clasp on the side to open it and purple cloth on the inside but as you see I have wrapped it already so I will leave the unveiling to you.”

How odd Rose thought that he wouldn’t open it and just rewrap it. Oh well she reasoned, she’d get it open when she got back to the TARDIS.

“Now my dear before I hand over your treasures, a kiss, one kiss for my fair offer?”

“Thanks for the fair price Mister but a deal’s a deal yeah.” Rose leaned over the table gesturing for him to hand her the bag when suddenly he seized her arm yanking her half across the table and smashing his lips to hers sticking his tongue in her mouth. Rose began to seriously struggle against him, kicking her feet trying to get traction and slamming her free arm and fist against his ear causing him to gasp and loosen his hold.

At that moment the Doctor rounded the corner at full tilt, took in the scene and roared, “Get your hands off her!” He leapt over the table, grabbed the vendor and threw him out the back of the booth where he landed with a grunt eyeing the Doctor warily as he struggled to his feet. The Doctor wasn’t finished. Seizing the man by his shirt and lifting him off the ground with one arm, the Doctor served warning with words of steel, “Touch her again and it will be the last thing you do!” The Doctor threw him to the ground, grabbed Rose’s bag and took her hand pulling her along in his wake.

He was running and she was obliged to run with him given his firm hold on her hand. As they approached the first row of booths he stopped and turned holding her in place by her upper arms and looking deeply in her eyes. “Now Rose, first things first, are you ok? Did he hurt you?” 

“Yeah Doctor, I’m fine really. Glad you came along when you did but I woulda clocked him if you hadn’t.” She smiled up at him completely unfazed.

“Good. That’s the Rose I know, a trooper you are, a right proper trooper. And a trooper is what I need right now. I need your help Rose!” the Doctor explained.

“Not a problem. What’s up?” she smiled.

The Doctor gave a summary of the situation and asked her to go to the parts store to prepare Mariola and Nolan for the TARDIS and the experience to come. He knew Nolan was still concerned and hesitant and he just didn’t want to risk scaring them off which would lead to Mariola’s death.

“I understand Doctor. Don’t worry I’m on it!” Rose said with conviction reaching for her gift bag. “You need to make tracks Doctor so I’ll take this for now til I can move it into the TARDIS.” With that Rose hugged him then swung around running towards the parts shop.

The Doctor watched her leave shaking his head. Rassilon she was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Not for the first time he admitted to himself that Rose was far more than a companion to him. Regretfully he concluded there could be little she would see in him. With that he turned and ran for the TARDIS. 

Rose entered the parts shop calling out, “Hello, Nolan?”

“Here,” Nolan replied entering the shop from the hallway.

“Hi Nolan. I’m Rose. Rose Tyler. The Doctor sent me.”

“Hmmm, not ‘The Rose’, like ‘The Doctor’?” he asked.

Rose giggled, “‘Fraid not. The Doctor asked me to prepare you for when he arrives.”

Nolan moved forward and shook her hand. “Come on through Rose and meet Mariola.”

From the moment Rose and Mariola met they were fast friends, recognizing immediately they were kindred spirits. Nolan was overjoyed to see his wife chatting happily with Rose. She had light in her eyes and just for that he would have paid anything to this Doctor. Quietly he prayed the Doctor could do what he promised. 

Turning her attention to both of them Rose said, “Okay you lot, let me fill ya in on what to expect. The Doctor will park his ship there, just outside the kitchen door. His ship looks like a small blue box with doors but inside it’s unbelievably large. That ship is the most unbelievable thing you will ever see in your lives. It has a full medical facility and if he says he can make Mariola better he can! I come from a planet called Earth and he has saved my world several times, yep the whole bloomin’ planet.. Now let’s get ready.”

Nolan and Mariola listened with rapt attention. It was clear they believed Rose. Nolan because Rose had been so kind and thoughtful to Mariola and he knew you couldn’t fake that and Mariola because she had felt better than she had in a long time just talking to Rose. 

Rose asked Nolan to fetch a nightgown for his wife, something warm as the infirmary could be a bit on the cool side, and whatever toiletries she might need. When he returned with a small overnight bag Rose smiled at Mariola.

“I’m so glad you will be well Mariola. One last thing. The Doctor is a Time Lord. He travels in space and time. He keeps the universe stable from those who want to fiddle with it for their own gain. I know I’ve laid a lot on you but it’s all to assure you he will do what he says.” With that Rose turned and took the pie Mariela had baking out of the oven leaving it to cool on the counter, then she shut off the cooker.

Mariola had long since accepted the Doctor’s word and was amused at how hard her new friend was working to reassure them. She glanced at her husband, his craggy hands clutching his knees wondering what he had gotten them into, and thought maybe the Doctor had been right to send his emissary to prepare them. She glanced at Rose speculating about her and the Doctor. She sensed Rose loved him but she didn’t think the Doctor knew. She made up her mind that if she could help them she would.

Then the sound of the universe filled the tiny, cheerful kitchen and Rose hopped up and down saying, “He’s here. He’s here!”


	4. Chapter 4

Rose opened the kitchen door just as the Doctor burst through and seeing Rose swept her up into a full body hug swinging her around full of excitement, an ecstatic smile on his face.

“Rose, this is going to be a good day!” he exclaimed. Looking at Mariola and Nolan behind Rose he exuberantly directed them, “Come along you lot! It’s time to cure Mariola!”

Rose moved back, grabbed her bag of purchases and supported Mariola on one side and Nolan did the same on the other side as the Doctor ushered them through the TARDIS doors shutting the kitchen door behind them. 

The Doctor heard their gasps as they moved up the ramp. “Oh my!” Mariola gasped, “such size in such a small blue box. Nolan, what say you?”

Nolan glanced behind him at the Doctor, shock colouring his features. “Doctor, I think I owe you an apology for doubting you. Surely you can help Mariola if you can fly this wondrous device.”

“Oh yes I can Nolan. Welcome to my TARDIS, the most wondrous ship in the universe and my oldest friend. I will give you a tour later but first Mariola. Rose will get you to the infirmary while I make a few adjustments at the console. I’ll be with you momentarily!”

The three of them trundled down the corridor. While Nolan supported his wife Rose slipped her bag inside her bedroom door and then quickly resumed her support to Mariola. Looking at Rose Nolan whispered, “What does he mean the ship is his oldest friend?”

Rose whispered back, “The TARDIS is a living being Nolan.” Both Mariola and Nolan gasped looking around them in wonder as they moved down the corridor. “Don’t be alarmed you two. She loves us and takes care of us and she takes us anywhere in time and space!” Rose reached out with her free hand and touched the corridor wall hearing the ship’s happy hum. “Oh by the way I should mention the Doctor has super hearing so forewarned is forearmed,” she chirped happily. From the distant console room the Doctor yelled, “I heard that Rose Tyler!”

Finally they arrived at the infirmary and the Doctor joined them snapping into professional mode, donning a white lab coat and giving orders to Rose and Nolan to help Mariola on the bed. Once that was done Nolan took Mariola’s hand and watched in wonder as the Doctor moved around the infirmary igniting Bunsen burners, mixing fluids with pipettes, grabbing unusual objects from drawers and generally exuding an air of professionalism. Then he turned to address his patient.

“Mariola, I am going to take a small sample of your blood, isolate certain genes, splice them to remove the faulty bits and reattach them to good bits which I will extract from Nolan and then reinject them along with certain chemicals so the new improved genes attach to your DNA. Once that happens you will be able to absorb what you need from food and you will get better. Do I have your permission to proceed?”

Rose was so proud of him for his explanation. Even she understood it. She watched as Mariola looked at Nolan and they both nodded their consent. They appreciated the Doctor’s explanation but probably hadn’t understood it entirely. It was trust. They trusted the Doctor because he didn’t talk down to them and he treated them with respect from the moment he had entered Nolan’s shop.

Taking a sample of Nolan’s blood the real work began in silence, except for the clink of glass and the whirring of the sonic as the Doctor, a picture of concentration, moved with efficiency and determination, lifting beakers, adding fluids, scanning them and generally following his code - the duty of care. The ebb and flow of his movements were almost hypnotic as the three observers watched his every move. Standing by Mariola’s side Nolan occasionally brushed her hair with a gnarled hand but his wife was calm. Rose watched her Doctor and thought about how much she loved him. All three jumped at once, startled from their reveries by the sudden loud clapping of the Doctor’s hands.

“It’s done,” he cried. Whirling around with a syringe in hand he explained, “Mariola, I will inject you now. I’ve included a chemical to put you to sleep for three to four hours to allow the splicing to take effect. You will probably have a slightly elevated temperature but that’s to be expected. After a couple of hours I will give you another injection full of the nutrients you need. When you wake we’ll have a delicious meal ready for you and then we’ll check to make sure your body is absorbing what you need. By the end of the evening you should feel some improvement. Any questions?”

“Yes Doctor,” Mariola whispered, “how can we ever thank you enough?”

“Nonsense,” the Doctor replied, “it’s enough for me to see you better. Now, here we go then.” He injected her and moved back to the table to clean up. 

Rose joined him to help and whispered to him, “My hero!” The Doctor smiled and kissed her forehead.

Nolan watched his wife until she drifted asleep. 

Patting him on the shoulder, the Doctor addressed the shop owner, “Don’t worry Nolan. The TARDIS will scan your wife regularly and alert me to any problems. You need not worry. In the meantime, would you like to see the console room up close and personal?”

Nolan looked at him eyes sparkling. “Would I ever!” 

“All right then, let’s go and you too Rose. I’ve missed you.” He looked at her imploringly.

“Okay Doctor. I’ll meet you there after I make us some tea.”

On the way to the console room the Doctor showed off his ship with a stop in the kitchen, the library, the pool, the garden and finally back to the console room. Nolan was gobsmacked and the Doctor and the TARDIS both preened. Carrying her tea tray carefully, Rose entered setting it down on the bench and asked the Doctor what happened to Nolan.

“He’s gone to put the closed sign on the shop door but he’ll be back.” Walking up to Rose he hugged her, lifting her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist and waited for his words.

“I’m so glad you’re not mad at me Rose,” he said nuzzling into her neck. He could smell the wanker from the market on her and he couldn’t stop a rumble of disdain. Turning he pressed her against a coral strut. “I was so looking forward to spending time with you but..”

Beaming at him and tangling her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck marveling at its silky thickness she softly whispered into his ear, “Yeah but duty calls and you need to do doctoring now. I’m sorry too though.” 

She smiled at him and on an impulse she brushed her lips against his, withdrawing with a startled look at what she had done. The Doctor stared at her and she thought she was in trouble but then, in slow motion, he did the same but brushed her lips with his tongue. She opened for him and his arms tightened around her and he sank into her flavour and her plush lips. He could taste the other man and it drove him mad. He was a Time Lord and another male could not be tolerated touching what was his. Moving from her mouth and licking her neck up to her ears he suckled her ear lobes, removing the interloper from his woman. She was his and he was gone to the place Time Lords go when lost to the hormones of another they desired. It was bliss to him to have Rose, to taste her, to take her, to make her his. 

Rose couldn’t believe what was happening. Whatever had gotten into him was affecting her too. All of a sudden she wanted him fiercely. She had always wanted him but he had stopped at anything beyond flirting. But now she was panting for him. What was going on? She had never gotten much out of sex with Mickey and Jimmy Stone but the Doctor, my gawd he was only kissing her yet she was tingling in some very intimate places and she liked it. She did not want him to stop but she heard Nolan returning. She pulled her head up looking at his eyes, blown and black and shimmering like stars at dusk. He must be far gone if he was already hard and didn’t hear Nolan coming!

She whispered in his ear, “Doctor, we have to stop. Nolan’s coming.”

Shaking his head trying to dispel his fever he refused to budge pressing her against him. “Rose, I don’t want to stop,” the rich and deep timbre of his voice rumbling, “I like this. Do you?” he growled pressing his hardness against her.

“Doctor,” she whispered shyly, “I’m wet, just from your kisses. That’s never happened to me before. I want to touch you and kiss you.”

Groaning with the effort of slowing down he replied, “Oh me too Rose, lots more kisses. I told you this was going to be a great day. Rose Tyler kissed me and she wants me to kiss her again,” he whispered in her ear regretfully lowering her feet to the ground. “Can I come to your room tonight Rose?”

“You better,” she smiled up at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Nolan returned eager for the Doctor to show him the operating centre of his ship. Happy to oblige him the Doctor took him around the console pointing out the key controls, explaining their purpose while Rose poured them each a cup of tea. Noticing Rose watching him and knowing she often looked at his bum when he worked on the console, he made a point of showcasing it as he stretched and maneuvered around the console. And, oh yes, she was watching and he was excited by this. Finally he and Nolan crawled under the console to continue the tour. He explained to Nolan how exact he could be in landing at different points in time which resulted in a snorting laugh from Rose.

“Oi, don’t start Rose Tyler. One time and you never let me forget!”

“One time Doctor? Perhaps you just choose to forget.” she laughed.

“Alright, Alright you cheeky minx, I have no time for this because it’s time to give Mariola’s next injection.

“I’ll go with you Doctor,” his audience said at the same time.

Sleeping peacefully Mariola was declared on the mend after the Doctor carefully studied the scans. They all went to the galley where he enthusiastically pulled massive volumes of leafy vegetables from the fridge, assigning chopping duties to his sous chefs while he prepared a delicious salad dressing and the marinade for some lovely lean chicken. He also prepared a vitamin laden citrus drink for his patient. Satisfied all was ready he was about to suggest returning to the infirmary when Rose piped up.

“Doctor, I’ll go fetch the delicious smelling pie Mariola was making yeah?”

“Oh excellent, nothing like pie after a healthy meal!” he grinned. “We’ll be with Mariola when you return. She is starting to wake.”

Entering the infirmary they found Mariola sitting up with her legs dangling over the edge of her bed. She first found her husband’s eyes whispering, “Nolan, I think I feel better. Doctor, can that be or is it wishful thinking on my part?”

“You are looking better Mariola. I can see color in your complexion. So long as we keep up the nutrients you should be back to health within the week. I know from the scans the procedure worked. To be on the safe side I would like you and Nolan to stay on board tonight where the TARDIS can continue scanning you. My ship will provide you a comfortable room with an ensuite.”

“Whatever you say Doctor. So far you’ve changed our lives for the better by saving my Mariola so I’m not about to go against your advice. Besides I thought I’d like to take Mariola to the garden and the pool, if it’s ok with you?”

Mariola looked surprised asking, “There is a garden and a pool on board?”

The two men nodded grinning in delight.

“My oh my, will wonders never cease!” Mariola happily clapped her hands.

Nolan helped her down and on the way to the galley the Doctor showed them their room. Clearly the TARDIS was showing off as the couple gasped at the large lavish suite. Thanking his ship the Doctor smiled as he watched Mariola touch the fine fabrics. Nolan opened the ensuite door gawking and motioning his wife to come look. The Doctor was overjoyed to see her walk to Nolan on her own.

Looking around at the opulent, huge ensuite Mariola was overcome, “Oh thank you TARDIS. You are wondrous! And thank you Doctor for your many kindnesses. Nolan, it will be like a vacation for us!”

Watching them clutching their hands together the Doctor realized he was happy, just plain happy that he and Rose and the TARDIS were able to help them. He was happy and excited about Rose too. She wanted his kisses. She wanted him! He supposed if it hadn’t been for the wanker from the market his possessiveness of her would not have been provoked and she might never have known his feelings for her. 

Turning to the couple he said, “It’s my pleasure Mariola. You are welcome to stay as long as you want. Shall we head to the galley?”

The four of them had a lovely time over supper, telling stories and laughing frequently with the Doctor actually giggling a few times. Mariola ate all she was told to and drank her citrus drink. Rose poked fun at the Doctor several times to his theatrical denials but all the while his hand caressed her thigh under the table and Rose’s hand did the same to his. Nolan told stories about his more colorful customers admitting the Doctor would forever after top the list and Mariola made good natured fun of her husband winking at Rose. Secretly she was delighted to see that her two new friends had obviously grown closer. Hour by hour Mariola was getting stronger and as the meal came to a close Nolan and her decided to go to the garden before retiring for the evening given the Doctor’s advice not to overdo it for the first couple of days. Rose and the Doctor shooed away their offer to help with the tidying up.

Getting up to gather the dishes, starting to clear the plates, Rose was startled by the Doctor’s embrace from behind, one hand cupping her between her legs and one hand cupping a breast, whispering in her ear, “Let’s leave the dishes Rose. I want to taste you here.” He ran his finger along the seam of her jeans and she shivered, leaning back against him sighing softly and closing her eyes. “You’re so beautiful Rose. I want to touch you and I want to make you come, make you mine,” he whispered brushing over her nipple.

“But I am already yours Doctor,” she breathed in a soft groan reaching behind and brushing her hand against his hardness. “But, but I’d like to get a shower before you do that..ok?”

“You mean before I kiss and lick and suck you Rose?” he rumbled running his tongue down her neck and pressing his hard length into her hand.

“Ahhh, yeah before you do that stuff. I want to be clean for you. And Doctor there’s something you need to know.”

“What’s that Rose?”

“Well I’m sure it’s me ya know but I just don’t want you to expect too much. I’ve never come with a man before so if you get bored trying to ummm, ya know, get me there. It’s ok. I won’t mind if you give up.”

“You won’t mind? Well I will mind Rose Tyler,” he declared. “I promise you will cry out my name as you come and I will accept nothing less. I am a Time Lord and with me you will orgasm every time we are together and more than once even. Anything less is out of the question. Come on then, we’ll shower together.” 

Taking her hand he led her towards her room for a reason. He wanted dominion over her space. He was the male who belonged there. He wanted his scent on her bed sheets and he wanted his seed inside her. Secretly the Doctor was ecstatic. No man had pleasured her to her satisfaction. He would be her first and her one and only. He was such an overachiever she would never want anyone else. Then and only then would he welcome her to his suite and invite her to make whatever changes she wanted in order to make it theirs so she would be happy there and stay with him in their bed every night.

They entered her room and the doctor led her to the bed where he sat at the end taking her hands in his while she stood in front of him. He knew he could be dominant and had a tendency to drag others along before they’d had a chance to think things through. He didn’t want to make that mistake with Rose because she was everything to him. Looking up at her he said, “Rose, before my desire gets the better of me, I want to ask you if you have any doubts about taking this step with me into an intimate relationship. I couldn’t bear it if you felt coerced in any way.” He squeezed her hands encouraging her to speak.

Her adoration for him shone from her eyes and she brushed her fingers across his cheek. He was giving her a chance to back away if she had any doubts. She’d never, never known that kind of consideration before and she wanted to be honest with him. 

“Of course I have doubts Doctor. You’re a Time Lord and I don’t know how to be with you and I am worried you’ll be disappointed in me. I don’t even know if you’re built the same as a man from Earth and, if not, how am I supposed to satisfy you. I know what to do with Earth males although, if I’m honest, even that has to be considered just a ‘sort of’ kind of knowledge.” Her eyes luminous with worry she continued, “But don’t think I don’t want you because I do and I have wanted you pretty much since I met you,” she confessed.

Glad he had managed to tease out her doubts he was determined to reassure her. “Oh Rose, if we are truly intimate with each other here,” he said touching her heart, “and here,” he touched her hips whispering, “and here,” he finished by touching her temple, “you will truly know me and I will know you. True intimacy is not possible if lovers cannot reveal themselves to each other fully. By telling me your doubts you’ve already begun. The thing is Rose, if we are to become lovers we have to trust each other. Trust means you can ask me anything. You can touch me anywhere and ask me about it and I can do the same to you. But even more than that you must stop me if you don’t like something I am doing and I promise you I will stop.” He squeezed her hands looking in her eyes. “And Rose, I know that you are inquisitive, thoughtful, instinctive and sensual so you will know what to do and you will always be my hearts’ desire.”

A soft smile blossomed on her face. “Ta’ Doctor. I do feel better, less nervous ya know but, well...are you built the same as Earth males?.”

“Not really. A Time Lord is bigger, thicker, longer and we have more stamina and endurance!” His smirk was really smug. 

“All men say that so it must be the same as any Earth plonker. Come on then let’s check it out,” she grinned cheekily tugging him towards the ensuite as his mouth dropped open. She never ceased to amaze him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There be smut and surprise here. Be forewarned

Following her into the ensuite she went to the sink and started brushing her teeth Stripping off his clothes behind her in record time he hid his amusement at Rose’s surreptitious glances at his form in the mirror. He could see her dilated pupils and knew she liked what she was seeing. He was not fully hard but he saw her eyes widen in surprise as he opened the shower door and his bits came into her line of sight.

“Told you,” he teased. “I’m hot!”

Rose blushed trying to come up with a snappy come back but one eluded her because damn he was impressive. It wasn’t just his bits but his overall physique. She thought he was gorgeous.

“And not at all modest,” she snorted.

The Doctor sniffed, “I have no reason to be modest.” 

“You know for a bloke who wears so many layers you sure can strip in a hurry. Why do you wear so many layers anyway?” she inquired.

“Not because I’m a prude, rather because I’m a touch telepath Rose. It wouldn’t be right to accidentally pick up the feelings and thoughts of others, hence the layers.”

Rose stepped into the shower trying to be brave and not hide herself as his eyes travelled over her body.

“Oh Rose you are so beautiful. Come closer to me.” His eyes darkened taking on the luminous quality she had seen earlier.

“Doctor, why do your eyes change like that and will you be reading my mind?” His earlier invitation to openness had given her permission to indulge her curiosity about him. Stepping closer to him she let the warm water sluice down her body. She could not help but notice his erection notching upwards as it grew. Embarrassed that she’d been caught studying it she stepped into his embrace. He chuckled knowingly.

“My eyes change as a kind of barometer of my arousal. As much as they tried to breed it out of us, Time Lords remain quite primitive when it comes to sex, our arousal triggered by sight, taste and smell. I can smell your arousal and as soon as I do my eyes darken,” he explained.

“Oh,” she said feeling his fully hard erection against her belly and her own arousal ratcheting up, “does it happen for any female that’s aroused? I’ve certainly seen women interested in you before.”

“No not for every aroused female, just for a female I fancy,” he murmured nuzzling into her neck smelling her. She sighed reaching her arms around his shoulders thrilling at the feel of her breasts and erect nipples pressing against his chest. 

“And the mind reading?” she whispered.

“Well, with our bodies touching like this I can only sense your emotions. I would have to touch your temples to first connect with you in order to read your thoughts. During sex Time Lords connect in this way so they can commune, touch each other’s pleasure centres and, you might say, achieve complete orgasm of the mind, body and hearts,” he murmured in her ear sliding his hands over her firm bum, brushing his lips over hers.

Rose trembled in his arms shocked at how much his touch was affecting her.

“Can you have sex that you can enjoy without the mind connection?” she asked looking up into his eyes.

“Oh yes Rose I can”

“But would it be better for you if there was a mind connection?”

She watched him as his eyes thought over his answer. He was prevaricating because he didn’t want her to think she was less than someone of his own kind.

Rose made a decision. She reached for his hands and raised them to her temples.

“Do it Doctor, I want you to have everything I can give.”

She felt him shiver and she knew how important this was to him. Somehow she knew she had always been headed for this and she was beyond eager to feel his mind in hers.

It wasn’t what she expected. It was far better. She had feared an invasion of privacy but it was an amplification of sensation as her brain absorbed the waves of arousal roaring through his body and tried to reconcile it with her own neurons sparking with lust and desire for him. But it wasn’t just what his body was feeling, it was knowing of his powerful regard for her, his reliance on and total trust in her. So much so that he was prepared to openly reveal himself to her. This was the Time Lord version of love. Complete revelation of who he was with no protection of his psyche. If she spurned him he would be shattered. 

She started to sway with the sense of vertigo that the merging created. Slipping down his body she held on to his legs to steady herself, glad she no longer felt she would fall. On her knees, she raised her head and swirled her tongue around his balls while stroking his length. The sensation he was feeling sizzled in her brain and between her legs. Unable to get her bearings she fell back, her eyes rolling back in her head. He caught her before her head could hit the hard stone floor of the shower.

He lifted her gently whispering in her ear, “Sweet Rose, it takes a bit of getting used to but your brain will adjust. Please don’t give up on me and our connection yet.”

Turning he set her on a wide ledge at the back of the shower where a warm mist protected them from any chance of being chilled.

Her eyelids fluttered open and she moaned, “I will never give up on you Doctor. Never. It was just so intense I felt dizzy but, but...”

“But what Rose, what?” he urged.

Giving him a lascivious grin she whispered, “I almost had an orgasm! And it’s going to be so good when my brain gets it together.”

“I’m not waiting that long to make you come Rose Tyler!” He pulled her around by her thighs spreading her legs, kneeling between them he ran his cool hands up her body and over her perfect breasts watching her nipples pucker into hard pebbles as he positioned himself. Grabbing a plush nearby towel to cushion his knees, he bent to his work. Breathing in her scent he groaned and through their connection she knew how much he had wanted to please her in this way, how seeing her between her legs and smelling her scent drove him to sexual frenzy, drove him to satisfy her so he could take her. Knowing all this she felt her fears evaporate and her shyness burn away fuelled by a craven desire for him. The sensation of his cool tongue on her hot flesh and the warm mist relaxing her was so sensual she could feel her hips moving in an ancient and primitive dance. She wanted to come and she wanted to fuck him, only him. She only wanted him. She heard his voice rumbling in response to her thoughts. The licking wet noises between her legs were the most erotic thing she’d ever heard. No man had ever done this to her before yet the Doctor was loving it, titillating her by flicking his tongue creating sensations that were new to her and making her thighs tremble and then he zeroed in on her bud, exposing it and manipulating it with his tongue, applying pressure...

Her torso arched suddenly, her eyelids slammed shut, his name gasped from her lips in a long, low moan and then she exploded, the muscles in her legs and those deep inside clenched and spasmed as her head turned from side to side while he softly licked her down. He raised his head looking up her body seeing a look of utter surprise on her face.

Sprawled boneless on the ledge, legs apart, arms limp, eyes half lidded in bliss she managed to wink at him. “You did it Doctor! I climaxed. It was brilliant!” she sighed with a blissful smile. She reached her hand out running it over his chest no longer shy to look at his engorged length with a good deal of admiration. Of course he knew she was admiring his male bits but for him all he cared about was she loved him. He had seen it in her mind and it was real. 

“Can we dry off now Doctor? I want to be with you. At least, if we are in bed lying down I won’t fall over” she said with a lopsided grin shifting herself up to a sitting position. He nodded and got to his feet and she reached for his hips and pulled him close, her small hand cupping him and her full lips encircling his pulsing head softly suckling him while her other hand stroked him. His hand clenched hers tightening her hold and driving her strokes faster as she sucked the large head of his cock. His head lowered to watch her between his legs, watching those pouty lips around him and her little hand wrapped around him he groaned feeling the exquisite sensations when suddenly he lifted her up just seconds before it would have been too late. 

Later in her bed she cried out for him as he took her with a Time Lord’s strength and stamina. She was so tight and hot around his girth and her small frame was barely able to take his length but she opened her body, mind and heart to him. No longer able to hold back he climaxed looking into her beautiful face. He flipped her groaning as he pushed his way further into her clenching tight heat, climaxing again. He let her sleep until he woke her an hour later bent her in half pounding into her using one hand on her headboard for leverage. She knew it was his need to make her his, to have his chosen mate, to mark her. She would never refuse him when each time as she felt his hearts pounding, his blood rushing she climaxed as he did and each time she felt his joy that she was his mate and she loved him. 

Finally he was sated and he pulled her to him. He pulled the sheets around them and fell into blissful sleep with his Rose in his arms.

Five hours later she woke with the need to relieve herself. Feeling her sore parts and hearing his soft snores behind her, she grinned in the dark, yep best night of her life so far! Slipping from the bed she threw on her robe and slippers. On her way back from the ensuite she spied her bag of parcels left just inside her door and noted the wrapping had come loose from the silver box revealing its ethereal glow peeking through. Not wanting the Doctor to see it and go snooping she picked up the bag, crossed in front of the bed bending to slide it under her desk away from prying eyes. 

But the Doctor was already awake and as he watched her bend to slide the package forward he spied the corner of the glowing box. Having better visual acuity he knew what it was and reacted in horror barking out, “Don’t touch it Rose!” His sudden holler in the quiet of the room startled her causing her to flinch in reaction and the tip of one finger touched the exposed box.

Rose blinked out. She was gone leaving the Time Lord alone.


	7. Chapter 7

The Time Lord wailed his rage and anger. She was gone! What insidious enemies could have gone to so much trouble to hurt his Rose to get to him. He raced to get dressed, whipping his sonic out of his breast pocket, scanning on the off chance she had been transmatted but he knew a transmat could not breech the TARDIS protections. He was unaware he was crying. That fucking bastard at the market had worn gloves he thought to himself, probably special Time Lord technology was used in their construction to protect him when touching the damn box. The vendor obviously knew more than he had let on to his beautiful Rose. He would find him no matter where he was in time or space and squeeze the life out of him until he talked. He knew his Rose didn’t have much time.

Mariola sat bolt upright hearing the Doctor’s cry of anguish. “Nolan, Nolan wake up,” she said frantically shoving Nolan’s shoulder to wake him. The ship must have piped the sound to her and probably needed her help or she would never have heard the Doctor. He was too far down the corridor.

“What...what is it Mariola? Are you sick? Do you need the Doctor?” he groaned, running his hand over his face, struggling to wake up. It was the first decent sleep he’d had since his wife had fallen ill.

Mariola was already out of bed swinging her dressing gown on. “Nolan, hurry, hurry. Listen to the Doctor howling. Hurry, he needs our help. Something is terribly wrong.”

Nolan swung out of bed now alert. He could see his wife was much better. They hurried through their suite’s door and found the ship had lit the corridor in the direction they needed to go. When they got to Rose’s room, they found him anxious, agitated and distracted with tear stains on his face. Mariola took in the mostly destroyed bedding and the evidence of vigorous love making. Taking in his current state she knew something had happened to Rose. 

She walked right up to him reaching up and grabbing his jaw with her fingers, “Tell me what happened quickly!” 

Somehow, her order focused him. He knew rational analysis was his only chance of getting Rose back, even though the chances were slim. He had to focus on what he knew. 

“Rose disappeared when she touched that box that she bought at the market. She had been making a gift for me and I think she bought that box to put her gift inside. She was in the process of hiding it when she accidentally touched it. The man who sold it to her had worn special gloves when handling it,” he explained tonelessly.

“How could the box do that?” Mariola asked lowering her hand from his chin sensing his commitment to analyzing the situation.

The box is made of zybanium, a substance used by Time Lords for durability and resistance to temporal energy. One of my kind named Rassilon constructed containment cells with triple thick Zybanium shielding. Those containment cells employed ‘bigger on the inside’ technology. That box Rose bought is similarly shielded and could be big enough on the inside to hold entire solar systems. Rassilon’s containment cells did. The Zybanium drew her inside, made her captive and if she was drawn into a solar system she is already gone,” he whispered.

“Hey, hey,” Mariola said grabbing his chin again, “you don’t know that Doctor. I mean think about it. Maybe someone of your species just wanted a pretty box with lots of space inside to store stuff that they wanted to protect from others. We need a better look at the thing. Let’s carefully pull the wrapping away and get a look at it. Maybe there are identifying marks on it or clues of some kind.”

The Doctor blinked. “Mariola you’re right! By Rassilon, you’re right! Nolan, did you know your mate was so brilliant!”

“Oh yes, I’ve known since I met her!” Nolan smiled glad to see some revived enthusiasm in this man who had so quickly become a fast friend.

The Doctor reached under Rose’s desk pulling on one of the handles of the bag to get it out from under the desk without touching it. While Mariola and Nolan watched he jimmied each of the handles down each side of the box hoping the paper wrapping around the box would fall away. The box softly glowed but just as the tantalizing glimpse of script appeared the paper was somehow impeded from falling away. 

Mariola looked inside and said, “Doctor, there’s two other small boxes in there. We have to move them first. They don’t glow. To me they just look like paper boxes.”

Reaching inside his pockets and rummaging around the Doctor pulled out a pair of tongs to the gobsmacked look on their faces. “Bigger on the inside?” Nolan asked.

“Yep,” the Doctor replied but he didn’t pop the ‘p’. 

He slowly reached in the bag and pulled out first one box and then the other. Thus liberated the wrapping paper gave up with a rustle and folded away from the glowing box. The Doctor’s eyes widened in surprise as Gallifreyan script revealed itself.

The Doctor began to tremble and Mariola rushed to his side to offer support.

“Doctor,” Nolan said, “what does it say?”

The Doctor was pale and staring at the box when he said, ”For the Scion of the House of Lungbarrow!”

“Who’s that?” Mariola asked.

“Me.”

The two of them looked at him in confusion.

“But why would a box from a planet that is no more have your name on it? If it’s your box do you not recognize it?”

The Doctor was consumed by his concern for Rose but he was intrigued. There were just too many coincidences at play and he was starting to believe the mystery of the box had to be solved before he would ever get Rose back.

“No, Mariola. I don’t recognize it. My world and everyone and everything on it was destroyed hundreds of years ago and so for this box to be here it would have to have been brought here by a Time Lord travelling from the past, before my world was destroyed, into the future. Only a Time Lord would know what it is, or how to make it or acquire it. The fact that it is here when I just happen to visit cannot be a coincidence. It may have been meant to imprison me and it got Rose first.” He looked at Mariola his eyes full of agony. “I might be the cause of her suffering for an eternity.”

“No it can’t be that,” Mariola declared firmly as the Doctor raised his head hoping against hope she had something else that made sense.

“How do you mean?” he asked.

“If someone from your past wanted to trap you for an eternity I can’t imagine they would send you a box made of Zybanium addressed to you. I mean it’s not like you wouldn’t be immediately suspicious. It’s not like you would walk up to the box and touch it. Am I right?” 

The Doctor lifted his head. “You’re right! The first thing I would do is jettison it into a black hole.” He turned to Nolan and said, “You’re a lucky man Nolan!”

“That I am Doctor and if I know my Mariola she’s just getting started!”

Mariola blushed smiling at her husband. The Doctor saw how much better she was and he was happy but upset he had forgotten all about it. Before he could say something Mariola continued.

“If someone from the past wanted to go to a lot of trouble to trap you, the box would be designed to attract your interest and it would have been delivered to you, not to Rose in a market. It would be something you would not recognize and something you would want to open. The box may contain Rose but it also contains a message or delivery of importance for you from the past. This box comes from someone who knew you would not rest until you got the box open and got your Rose and their message. They made it from Zybanium to protect the box from others.

Nolan was beaming. “See, I told you Doctor.”

“Mariola that was brilliant, wonderfully brilliant. I am so happy to see you getting stronger! There are a whole other set of variables at play here that can’t be coincidence. Me going to your parts shop, curing you so you could calm me with your impeccable logic. Perhaps the last piece of logic is the need to get the box open. If someone has gone to all this trouble to give me a message what does your logic tell you about where the key is that safely opens the box?”

Nolan piped up from his perch near Rose’s dresser, “oh that’s easy, I know where.”

Mariola and the Doctor fixed him with a surprised look yelling “Where??”

“In the chest of course, where else could it be?” 

Mariola muttered under her breath to the Doctor, “he always does this, sweeps in at the last minute with the answer.

Nolan swooped her up whispering, “Admit it, you love it”

The Doctor was out the door headed to their cheery kitchen hoping he would find the only means to get his Rose back.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose Tyler knew two things for sure. She knew she was inside the box and she sensed she was in a vast, cavernous place. She tried to discern her surroundings but it was dark. Coincident with her thought, soft light began to illuminate the space. She first noticed the glowing floor beneath her slippered feet. It looked like labradorite shimmering in shifting colours of aqua blue and iridescent teal. Following the light up the glowing, opalescent, stone walls she gasped at the grandeur of what appeared to be an elaborate, breathtaking cathedral of some sort. The walls rose to dizzying heights sinuously curving into enormous arches above her. At the top of the cathedral, between the arches that stood like sentinels casting their shadows down the cavernous length of the edifice, light shone through windows painting shards of colour around the cathedral. At one end stood an enormous raised dais at quite a height above the floor. Clearly meant as a place of honour, ornate carvings adorned the wall behind the dais highlighting two massive chairs more properly called thrones. The carvings carried symbols she knew to be Gallifreyan. The two thrones were of the same size and covered in Gallifreyan script each adorned with a large circle positioned to be above the head of its occupant. The circles each contained what she assumed to be a name that had been carved and inlaid with gold. Grateful she had thrown on a dressing gown on her way to her ensuite, she thought how exposed she would have felt had she shown up here completely starkers. 

“I take your point my dear,” a deep voice reverberated.

Whirling around to find where the voice was she saw a tall distinguished man of considerable bearing standing in a red and gold gown with an ornate covering breastplate and collar with more Gallifreyan script fashioned from gold worked across the breastplate. The collar was studded with gems of some nature. 

“Makes a statement this old museum, wouldn’t you say?”

Still wary Rose noted, “So do you. Nice cape you’re wearing. What is this place?” 

The stranger chuckled and said, “This is the Citadel of the House of Lungbarrow.”

Rose recognized the name but would never betray her knowledge of the Doctor fearing this was some sort of trap meant for him. Better she was trapped than him she thought.

Sensing her wariness his baritone voice assured, “Be calm my dear. I mean you and your Doctor no harm. You are worthy beyond my wildest hopes,” he explained exuding an air of authority and gravitas.

“Who the hell are you and why have you trapped me here?” she demanded stepping toward him attempting to appear as menacing as she could in her bunny slippers and night gown.

“My dear, you are not trapped here and may leave whenever you wish.” He motioned to two doors at the side of the dais. “The door on the right leads you to the grounds of our House’s estate on Gallifrey. The door on the left will take you back to your Doctor and his TARDIS. As to why you are here, an elaborate ruse got you here to be sure. My purpose is to ask you to bring him here. I have a need to make things right with him and to bestow gifts I have gathered and guarded for him.”

“Sorry,” Rose replied, “but you’re gonna have to do better than that before I’d ever risk drawing him into a trap. Who the hell are you anyway?”

“Quite right too! As to who I am, Rose Tyler, I am the Doctor’s father.”

****************************************************  
Mariola and Nolan hurried after the Doctor hoping to help him carry the heavy chest from their kitchen only to intercept him on his way back carrying the burden with ease. Heading back to Rose’s room the Doctor set it on the floor and swung the lid open. It was full of relatively pristine parts for a Type 40 TARDIS. Under normal circumstances he would fall on his knees in gratitude to find such treasures, parts that would keep his TARDIS ticking over for ages. But these were not normal circumstances and with his Rose lost all he cared about was finding the key to the silver box. They all worked together to remove the parts which Nolan surmised were for the Doctor’s ship. He made sure they were carefully placed around the room away from the potential for damage from people tripping over them. 

“Doctor, these parts are for your ship aren’t they?” Nolan asked.

“My ship is the last of her kind in the universe. Were it not for my fear for Rose, I would have tears of joy at this discovery. My old girl finally getting treated to new parts and not my cobbled together remedies.”

Nolan reached out clasping the Doctor’s shoulder in friendship, looking at him with evident respect he said, “Mariola and I are so grateful we kept these parts and that they are of value to you. Giving them to you is simply not enough for what you’ve done for Mariola.”

The Doctor nodded his thanks. “Thank you. As you two noted earlier this is quite a coincidence and, as Mariola suggested earlier, all these coincidences have so far looked like gifts rather than threats. These parts are of immense value to me. The chances of this many almost new TARDIS parts, assembled together in one place, is frankly an impossible coincidence. This has been orchestrated, all of it. So why isn’t the key here?”

Together they examined the empty chest in minute detail, not one inch left untouched. The Doctor scanned it for temporal anomalies, hidden spaces, molecular anomalies but he could find no key.

“Doctor, maybe the silver box doesn’t need a key. I don’t see a keyhole anywhere.”

“With this technology it is the key that causes the keyhole to appear.”

On a whim the Doctor took out his TARDIS key and held it close to the silver box. No keyhole appeared. No luck. They were out of options.

Mariola piped up excitedly, “But we haven’t examined the other packages that were in the bag! They must be the solution!”

They all scrambled pulling the bag between them as they sat cross-legged on the floor the Doctor opened each box looking at the rings he dropped between them.

“They have the same markings as the box. They look like rings though, not a key. What do they say Doctor?” Nolan asked.

The Doctor held the two keys up to the box, nothing happened.

“These rings are inscribed with my name and Rose’s name,” he noted sadly.

Finally the Doctor looked at the two of them squaring his shoulders. “We are out of options. There is only one way into the box and I am taking it. I just can’t leave Rose there alone and abandoned. I am going to her. I have a few things in my pockets that I hope will help me get us back out but if we don’t return I want you to keep my TARDIS safe. When her doors are closed nothing in the universe can get in. She will power down until I can find a solution and get us out of that box. I love my Rose and I cannot leave her all alone suffering.”

Mariola took his hand smiling sadly. “I understand Doctor. I’d do the same in your place to be with my Nolan.”

“Mariola I’ve left you some food in the Galley. You’re welcome to stay and enjoy the amenities but if we’re not back after two weeks would you close her door and keep her safe until I can get back?”

Nolan and Mariola nodded giving him a hug and wishing him luck, promising they would guard the TARDIS.

The Doctor turned to touch the silver box when Rose blinked back into the room blocking his hand from touching the silver box that would have taken him away.


	9. Chapter 9

“Rose!” he gasped springing upright from his cross legged position, “you’re back! Oh thank Rassilon.” He swept her up in his arms whirling her around with one arm holding her to him and the other hand at the back of her head giving her a full tongue kiss that continued for some time before Rose pulled away whispering a reminder to him that they were not alone as she blushed an alarming shade of pink. Reluctant to let her go he lowered her slowly touching her face and taking her hand.

“Rose, what happened?”

Mariola rushed forward and hugged her but the Doctor didn’t let her hand go. Nolan greeted her with a wide smile kissing her cheek exclaiming what a fright she had given them.

They all looked at her waiting for an explanation. “Doctor, the box is both a gift and a warning to you sent by your father from the past. He says he wants to set things right with you,” she explained.

“But Rose, you know it couldn’t be my father. You know what happened to him after my mother’s death.”

“Yes, I remember Doctor,” she said squeezing his hand which he had not relinquished since she had returned. “But it seems things didn’t happen as believed. He says he didn’t die when you thought and I think I believe him. Doctor I promise I didn’t tell him anything and I didn’t let on what I know about you.” The Doctor smiled at her, brushing her hair affectionately.

“The thing is Doctor, he let me go. He told me how to return here from what he called the Citadel of the House of Lungbarrow.” The Doctor’s eyes widened in surprise. “If he wanted to trap you for some reason wouldn’t he have kept me there assuming you would come to try and free me. He even asked my permission to store some memories in my mind. Memories that only you and he shared so you would know it was him.”

Placing her hands on his chest, each hand over one of his hearts, she looked up at him and said, “First things first, I need a shower, then I need to get dressed and then I need food and tea.” Then she turned to Mariola looking over her appearance. “You look wonderful Mariola, so much better,” she said grabbing Mariola’s hand and squeezing it. “Why don’t you and Nolan join us in the galley in an hour and we will share a meal and plan our next move.

After Mariola and Nolan left, Rose turned to rapidly moving around the bed pulling up the sheets and blankets muttering about how embarrassing it was that Mariola and Nolan must surely have known what they had been doing and was it beneath a Time Lord’s dignity to cover the rumpled bedding with a blanket.

“Are you ashamed of what we did Rose?” he asked quietly.

“Of course not,” she said with conviction, “it was the best night of my life and I will never forget how you felt and how you made me feel!” she declared continuing around the bed straightening blankets and puffing pillows. “But blimey Doctor couldn’t you at least have kicked my knickers under the bed! How embarrassing!”

In one stride he was behind her, yanking up the back of her nightgown and pulling her bare bum against him and then cupping her breasts from behind, his long fingers brushing her nipples. He growled in her ear, “Leave the bed Rose. I came inside you in this bed. I like seeing the reminder of how tight and hot you were and how you clenched around me when you came.” One hand slipped between her legs. “I can smell you Rose. Have you forgotten? You’re already wet Rose, wet and ready for me,” he purred in her ear.

Rose groaned, slipping down to her knees, leaning over the bed and resting on her forearms with her nightgown pulled up over her bum. She heard his zipper opening and then she felt his fingers at her temple connecting them and his hard length lodged between the cleft of her buttocks as he reached around skillfully zeroing in on her bud, swirling her lubrication around that sensitive bundle of nerves. Her hips helplessly thrusting against his fingers, she moaned to him, “Doctor please, please fill me, stroke me, please Doctor,” she pleaded.

“I like it when you beg for me Rose. Do it again!” he panted drawing his hips back thrusting into her tight, clenching heat. 

Rose was still struggling to assimilate what both of them were feeling. She was bombarded with the exquisite sensations from the nerves at the head of his cock as he forced her tight, tender flesh to give way to his powerful thrusts while she was simultaneously flooded with the intense sensations from his wet finger circling her drenched clit. Incoherently begging him for release, not making sense, she was pleading with him, “Please please fuck me, don’t stop Doctor, don’t stop. Doctor, please make me come,” Rose moaned. 

“Rassilon Rose you grip me so tight. I want you, only you, always you, you’re mine,” he groaned as he drove into her biting the back of her neck. He kissed her shoulders and made tiny little bites across them. They shared their ecstasy until Rose snapped, shuddering her release, moaning his name. Her clenching centre was so tight around him it only took one more stroke and he spasmed, his seed pumping and spurting deep inside her. His explosive release was made perfect by her mind’s cry of ‘only you Doctor, only ever you’. 

Collapsed by the side of the bed in what looked like a strange parody of prayer, his still suited body shielding hers as he knelt on the floor and formed the larger spoon protecting her in her collapsed position, safely tucked under him.

“Oh my gawd that was epic,” she groaned. He hummed his agreement.

“Give me a minute Rose. Not sure I can stand yet.”

Rose giggled. “Me too,” she sighed happily. “Do you want to read my mind now to receive the message?”

“Honestly I don’t,” he sighed, his breath tickling the hair at the nape of her neck. “Rose, now that we’re properly together I just want to return to the stars and stay in bed with you. I never dreamed you’d want to be with me. Just when we finally get a break there’s a chance that bloody box separates us forever. I don’t mind telling you I remain very dubious about this whole business.”

“It won’t separate us Doctor because I’m going with you silly. Besides he said he had a warning for you and I don’t think we can let that go. We’re just going to have to figure out how to have sex in between running for our lives which, when you think about it, is kinda us.”

The Doctor chuckled, then groaned, as he pulled out of her cupping himself and standing as he stood looking around for tissue. Rose looked up at him thinking how gorgeous he looked. He was still engorged and glistening from their fluids. Just looking at him she felt a fresh flush of arousal. She liked his aggressiveness in bed and wondered how far that side of him could be explored. His head snapped around and he stared at her, his nostrils flaring for her scent and his eyes black again.

“This time you will do what I say!” he growled.

“Oh gawd how I’d like to. Bloody hell I would, but we have to explore that later, at our earliest opportunity, yes as soon as possible, urgently even....” she trailed off. “Gawd I’m starting to talk like you! We can’t right now,” she sighed, “cuz we have guests waiting for us.” 

The Doctor snickered as he sensed her embarrassment at being caught enjoying his aggressiveness and wanting more, not to mention eyeing his bits. “Rose Tyler I’ll decide when we’re together next and when we are I want your sucking mouth on me,” He rumbled fixing her with that dark luminous stare that made her squirm. “Another thing, do not seek to hide your desires from me. I will know. We are lovers and we must trust each other.” He casually retrieved her discarded panties and wiped himself clean, enjoying her watching him intently. Go on then,” the Doctor said, “take your shower. I’ll take one when you’re done. Then we’ll have a meal and figure out what to do.” As she passed by him he whirled her around and kissed her til her knees were weak then he let her go slapping her bum.

Later, while the Doctor showered, Rose dressed in smart black pants, a fetching form-fitting although modest sweater, and restrained jewellery. Just as she was finishing her equally restrained make-up the Doctor stepped from the steaming ensuite freshly shaved and fully dressed in a clean, new suit although that meant it looked the same as the suit he always wore. Rose looked at him in the mirror sliding around on her stool she stood to properly look him over. 

“You always look and smell so good Doctor,” she said stepping over to him and reaching up to adjust his fringe the way she liked. He bent his head obediently more than happy to have it the way she preferred.

“What’s up Rose?” he asked gesturing at her attire. “Where’s your trainers and jeans?”

“What, don’t you like what I’m wearing?”

“I like what you’re wearing very much Rose. Shows off your figure but quite demure. Very flattering but not usually what you prefer,” he explained.

“Well, I didn’t want to look like a chav when we go to see your Dad.”

“You listen to me Rose!” he said grabbing her arm, “You never look like a chav! I don’t give a damn what he thinks of you or the way you dress! I really don’t and I’m still not convinced I’m even going. I think it’s a trap.”

Rose stepped into his embrace putting her hands on his hearts, then wrapping them around his waist, breathing him in she focused on convincing him.

“I take it you and your Dad weren’t close then?”

“He left me behind when he burned through his regenerations after my mother died. Apparently he couldn’t be without her but didn’t think twice about abandoning me. So yes, he didn’t pay that much attention to me except when it came to discipline,” he replied tonelessly.

Rose ran her hands up his back soothing him and felt him kiss the top of her head. “Whatever is in that box Doctor, I realize it may or may not be your father trying to reconcile with you. Just because I felt it was him and just because I felt no threat doesn’t mean it’s safe going in there but I just don’t think we can avoid getting to the bottom of all these coincidences. I’d rather be sorry for something we’ve done than something we haven’t. Besides if it is your Dad I think we need to hear what he has to say. Don’t you?”

“A mystery is hard to resist I’ll admit and we are in a bit of a pickle. The box has to stay where it is meaning I’ll have to get the TARDIS to forever seal this room since we couldn’t risk someone accidentally touching it. Even the TARDIS and all of us could be drawn into the box if she so much as scanned it. I suppose I could go back in time and try to find the vendor and get the gloves he wore but that would be very tricky given our proximity to the events. Before we make a final decision I need to spend some time in the library brushing up on the properties of zybanium. Also, assuming it’s a trap and the way you returned is no longer available to me, I need to research some other means of escape,” he explained. 

Rose looked up at him smiling her approval and reached up on tip toe to brush his lips. “That sounds wise Doctor. But I need to make one thing clear. You are not going in that box alone. If we are tricked and it is a trap, I would rather be trapped with you than alone here without you. I couldn’t take that, I just couldn’t so I want your solemn promise Mister or am I going to have to hand cuff us together?”

“Hmmm handcuffs,” he murmured nuzzling her his eyes going dark. “Now that sounds like fun Rose Tyler,” he snickered waggling his eyebrows.

“Nice try Time Lord but not going to work. Promise?”

“Oh alright then. I promise Rose I won’t go without you,” he said giving her a grateful hug.

“Thank you Doctor. Now one last thing. It’s time for you to get stuck in and have a look at the memories he left for you!”


	10. Chapter 10

Beneath a breathtaking orange sky streaked with shades of peach and tangerine contrasted against white billowy clouds, a stone country home stood, its grey, hand hewn stone blocks coloured a soft fawn under the summer orange sky. On the large stone portico stood an attractive woman smiling down at a young boy, maybe 5 or 6 years of age, who was jumping up and down in excitement. As the Doctor activated the implanted memories in her mind Rose knew instantly it was the Doctor as a young boy and she was fascinated.

“But Mother, I don’t want lunch now. It’s ready. It’s ready to fly. I want to fly it now!”

Rose knew the woman had badgered her husband to build a kite with the boy and fly it on the red grass hills where their country house stood.

“But Mum it’s huge, it’s like a giant,” he whined spreading his arms as wide as he could adding, “and the wind is perfect now to launch it.”

His mother looked down at her vibrating-with-excitement son and then turned to her husband with a questioning look. They had been building the kite for the better part of a month. Her son had been enthusiastic about the project from the get go. It was her husband she had been targeting. His society didn’t view affection for children as anything other than indulgence but she knew that children who were not loved didn’t turn out so well and she felt there was plenty of evidence of that in Time Lord society. Most of them loomed their children but she had insisted on conceiving and giving birth because they loved each other. 

Of course Time Lord genes were dominant making her son full Time Lord but despite this she knew her husband feared the backlash their son would face in their society because of the circumstances of his conception and birth. Because he loved her he often indulged her when they were away from the politics of Time Lord society. At first he found her idea of flying a kite frivolous and silly, but as the project proceeded she knew he was enjoying being with his son and that he was pleased to see that a ‘fun’ project was an astonishingly effective way of teaching his son. Sometimes she even heard her two precious ones laughing together and it reassured her.

Her husband approached her and bent to kiss her cheek. “The boy has a point Penelope. The winds are perfect to get that big old bird aloft. He has worked on it diligently with me from the start. He studied up on the required aerodynamics and he found the lightest materials from which to make it. He even invented a substance he named after one of your Earth movies. He calls it ‘Flubber’ and stuffed it into the tubing of the structure to lessen the effect of gravity! This project was your idea after all. What say you my dear?”

Clinging to her skirts the young boy looked up at her with pleading eyes. “Pleeeease, Mom!”

“Oh go on with you then. I suppose it’s better than watching you both bolt down your meal. Go on then. I’ll hold lunch for you! But before you go what kind of kite is it son?”

The young boy looked up at his mother with childlike wonder and announced with pride, “We built a Madrigal Silverband Blue Crystal Flutterwing!”

Her husband swung the boy up on his shoulders and off he hurried to get the kite which they had to remove from the basement of the old stone house through double wooden doors since the kite was massive. After much banging about the massive wooden doors swung open and a giant flutterwing slowly emerged. Working together the two of them managed to trundle the winged beast out onto the sloping hill in front of the portico. The Time Lord and his son carefully maneuvered the flutterwing into position for it’s maiden flight.

“Father, what happens if we can’t control it?” the young Doctor asked.

“Nonsense my boy. We did the math. It will fly precisely as we have designed it to do.”

Penelope watched the two of them in wonder. What would have been so bad with a simple afternoon flying a normal kite? She simply hadn’t accounted for the impact of a Time Lord engineer and his bright imaginative son. Still the two of them had spent every free hour building this thing which she now feared would pull them over the breast of the hill and carry them aloft til they crashed to their death.

No sooner had the thought formed in her mind when suddenly the wind picked up providing lift to the front of the kite. Her son grabbed the central strut attempting to hold the kite but instead he was carried aloft while the controlling ball of twine fell from his hand and bounced haphazardly across the red grass behind him as he and the flutterwing dropped from sight over the crest of the hill. Penelope raced from the portico frightened for her son. Her husband sped over the breast of the hill chasing the balled twine bouncing down the hill.

As Penelope watched, wringing her hands in fear, the flutterwing rose higher and higher as her son held onto the strut, his legs dangling down behind him. How long could he possibly hold on? Finally she saw her husband reach the ball of twine, no easy task considering the steep incline of the hill. She saw him pulling with all his might to bring the kite down to a safer altitude so his son could safely jump free. Her heart sank as her husband fell but he didn’t let go of the rope. 

“Father, father, I’m flying!” the boy yelled exuberantly.

“Jump son! Jump!” his father implored.

With great effort the father pulled the flutterwing close to land and his son jumped safely to the ground so excited he babbled non stop to his father as the two made the 40 minute trudge to the top of the hill stopping every now and then to watch the flutterwing gliding gracefully on the air streams above them. Finally they arrived at the crest of the hill dishevelled and with their clothes covered in red grass stains. Penelope saw her husband ruffle her son’s hair with affection, telling him they were going to have a long chat about the flubber. 

Other happy family memories followed and Rose felt privileged to see them. Things changed for the loving family when the Time Lords came for her Doctor, tearing him from his family and subjecting him to their own oh so righteous brainwashing. Deprived of his family, feeling abandoned and alone, he tried to leave, often in rather inventive ways, but in the end he was always returned to the school masters for punishment. When he wasn’t being punished he often faced bullying from the other students and he was alone and unhappy. As the memories played she and the Doctor witnessed the anguish of his parents. It was clear they were terribly upset and missing him. When he started getting in trouble at school, his father made considerable efforts to ensure there were protectors in place for him. The keeper of their school house befriended their son and smuggled gifts to him from home. Years later when he stole a TARDIS and left Gallifrey the last memory that played was his parents grief.

As the memories ended Rose embraced the Time Lord sending him all her love. “Do you remember these memories Doctor?” she asked.

“Yes,” he whispered. “I never knew. I thought they didn’t want me.”

Rose felt so bad for him. He truly believed he was not worthy of love. How had he survived all these years since? Did he not realize how strong he was? As she hugged him she resolved to finish his gift before their departure while he studied in the library. She was taking the gift with her just incase they didn’t come back. With her arms wrapped around him, she put her lips to his ear whispering, “I love you Doctor and I always will!”


	11. Chapter 11

To call it beautiful was simply a failure of language. Sitting at her desk staring at the item the TARDIS had supplied, Rose Tyler was elated. She could finish her gift for the Doctor! She had to hurry for soon they would be leaving to enter the silver box and they might never return. But she had to take a moment to admire what the magnificent ship had offered to help her finish the gift. Judging by the ship’s contribution there could be no question the TARDIS wanted the Doctor to receive it. She was sure of it. It was large with a covering that looked like a beautiful Cognac leather of the finest grain, although it did not feel like leather but more like soft rose petals. It had a sheen and lustre worthy of a gift for him. Embossed in gold Gallifreyan writing the best part was that each gilded page could be just a page or, with the tap of a finger, the page became a compartment. Tap more than once and the compartment got bigger yet when the book was closed it looked like a large but very posh reference book with an elaborate cover. Oh this was perfect. So bloody Harry Potter! She reached over her desk and touched the TARDIS to convey her thanks. 

All her work in gathering her pieces of paper, her tributes to this alien she loved so much could now be properly displayed and shared with him. She had already thought through how each of her tributes should be displayed so she worked diligently and quickly. Just as the last items were set in place she heard him whistling on his way down the corridor. She quickly closed the book and stashed it in her bigger on the inside travel tote that she was taking with her. When he entered the room Rose was crouched over her tote fastening it closed. 

“What’s in there Rose Tyler?” he asked curiously.

“Just wanted to take some essentials with us ya know, just incase,” she explained smiling up at him.

“Like what Rose?”

With her tongue touched smile she replied, “Might be some bananas in here. Can’t have the Doctor without bananas.” She stood up smiling at him.

“Brilliant,” he beamed, enfolding her in his arms. “Say it again Rose. Say what you told me after we saw the memory.“

On tip toe, her lips lightly brushing his ear she whispered, “I love you Doctor and I always will.”

The Doctor brushed his fingers over her temples and she was overcome with his feelings for her. They filled her heart and mind and left her euphoric because she knew those feelings were anchored in his ironclad devotion and commitment to her. She wobbled slightly with the power of them and the reassurance she felt. The Doctor seemed satisfied and gently set her down on her feet.  
“I take it you’re intent on going?” he asked.

“That kinda depends on you Doctor and what you discovered in the library?”

“I’ve added a few items to my arsenal,” he said patting his transdimensional pockets. “Mariola and Nolan know what to do but Rose the technology surrounding the box is fearsome stuff. There are no guarantees we’ll make it back. Are you sure about this?”

Rose stood touching his hearts and looking up into his soft brown eyes. “There are no guarantees in life Doctor but I believe there are opportunities for you. Besides we’re explorers and travellers. It’s what we do. So long as we’re together facing whatever they throw at us I figure we’ll be ok. Plus this box is from your home, aren’t you excited about that?”

Wrapping his arms around her, his dazzling smile on high beam, he said, “Yeah, ‘course l’m excited. And oh so glad you’ll be with me but I feel guilty as hell for not keeping you here, safe!”

“Don’t start you daft alien. You know I’d just follow you in if you left me behind so let’s crack on and get to it!”

They reached forward and touched the silver box. The Doctor sensed the change with a split second of weightlessness and then his hearts’ seized. Her hand was no longer in his. It was a trap and whoever had arranged all this would use her to manipulate him.

“Rose! Rose!” he roared as the lights in the cathedral brightened slowly and he spun around looking for her.

His father appeared behind him. Instantly the Doctor turned and demanded, “Where is Rose? What have you done with her?” His rage was barely controlled and most certainly apparent to his father.

Recognizing immediately there would be no talking with his son until he was satisfied his companion was safe he attempted to provide the needed reassurance.

“I assure you Rose Tyler is safe!”

“Prove it NOW!” the Doctor shouted.

“Very well. There, beside the dais, the door on the left leads back to your TARDIS and the door on the right leads out onto our grounds. Take that door and you will see the old stone summer house. You should see your Rose on the portico!”

The Doctor raced down the long cathedral his plimsolls rapidly slapping against the stone floor, his arms pumping and his coat billowing behind him. He reached the ornate carved door and threw it open with ease, leaping back at the last minute just incase it was a trap. Stepping forward and looking around frantically and calling her name his hearts leapt when he spied her waving at him from the portico of the stone house. 

“I’m ok Doctor, really I am. Shall we investigate and I’ll join you there in 20 minutes?” she called to him.

“Make it ten minutes. I don’t want to be separated just incase. I mean it Rose!” 

“Ok Doctor. I get it. I’ll be there shortly!” She gave him a thumbs up.

Walking back towards the figure at the end of the hall the Doctor sauntered with his hands in his suit pockets. His slower pace afforded him the time to look around hoping to discern the Citadel’s power source. As he walked he studied the imposing figure masquerading as his father hoping to solve the riddle of this elaborate construct and its purpose. The Doctor didn’t recognize the stranger although he would most certainly have regenerated since the last time the Doctor saw him on Gallifrey. Still he should be able to sense him if he was a Time Lord. On a more positive note he felt no animus from this being and could detect no threatening mannerisms. 

“So you’re supposed to be my Dad eh?” the Doctor snickered walking a circle around him eyeing him up and down. “Definitely not a cyborg or a computer generated avatar, hmmm an improved Dalek maybe, although they don’t usually lock themselves away, what with their bent for universal destruction ‘n all,” he finished snidely. “Oh don’t tell me. Am I going to get the ‘Luke, I am your father!’ a la Star Wars?” 

The stranger looked at him clearly puzzled. He followed the Doctor’s circling figure commenting, “I do not know the reference, however, I am not surprised you are suspicious, doubtful of my identity. Considering the challenges you have faced it is a survival skill that has served you well along with a natural ingenuity I like to think you inherited from me.” 

Dispensing with formalities the Doctor demanded, “If you are who you say you are, why can I not sense your mind?”

The Doctor assumed a challenging posture while his father softened his stance becoming more relaxed and casual. “How you survived so long without telepathic contact I cannot fathom. A tribute to your strength in the face of such pain. You are quite remarkable in so many ways,” he replied with evident pride in his son. 

Brushing aside the compliment the Doctor tersely noted, “You haven’t answered my question.”

“Forgive an old man justified pride in his son. As to your question, have you forgotten that here in the Citadel where our House so often gathered in times past, everyone from the young to the old had their telepathy suppressed while attending the ceremonies? Only a touch connection is possible.”

The Doctor remembered the truth of it. Here the high forms of ceremony were meant to be observed in respect. With the very old and the very young, who often had little telepathic control, the ceremonies could easily become cacophonies of errant thoughts. According to custom the great houses’ citadels used telepathic suppression technologies during ceremonies. Nodding his remembrance he asked, “Why are you here?” 

“For many reasons that need explanation but the principle one is the coming loss of Rose Tyler.”

The Doctor lunged at the stranger wrestling him to the ground convinced he meant harm to his Rose as part of some heinous scheme that would once again take everything from him. As the two grappled and fell to the floor Rose slipped through the entrance of the Citadel and saw them on the ground tussling at the other end of the grand hall. Alarmed, she moved quickly and quietly towards them.

The stranger fixed his fingers on the Doctor’s temples and he felt the mental embrace of his father and something else quite unexpected. His father, who had given him his true name, spoke it and let it ring through the Doctor’s mind. There could be no question this was his father and no question he could lose Rose on the other side of a white wall. “No, No,” he whimpered.

Hearing him, Rose raced towards them, slipping her tote off her shoulder ready to use it to do serious damage to the stranger if he was hurting the Doctor. She knew how strong her Doctor was and upon arriving she looked down at them both. The Doctor didn’t seem to be in distress, more like he was listening intently. Seeing them lying on the Citadel floor clutching each other’s temples with force she muttered to herself, “Going swimmingly I see.”


	12. Chapter 12

Rose sat cross-legged on the stone floor watching the two of them intently ready to spring into action should the Doctor show the slightest sign of distress. After a few minutes she saw the Doctor’s shoulders relax and surmised whatever was going on was at least interesting to him. When he was curious about something he could be totally absorbed in whatever he was studying. And if he was curious about something he would dig and dig till he got to the bottom of it, a process she had personally experienced more than once. 

She smiled remembering the time they had gone to Cardiff to refuel the TARDIS and she had made the mistake of mentioning she was meeting an old friend for coffee to catch up on what had been going on in their lives. He had questioned her relentlessly until he got the friend’s name out of her. When he realized she was meeting a bloke he had used the TARDIS’s computer to check him out and upon realizing he was fit and good looking the Doctor had moped about, whined about being bored and complained about her leaving him all alone until finally she had given in and invited him along. When they got to the coffee shop he had maneuvered himself such that he was sitting beside her so he could have his arm around her shoulders giving the fellow a clear message. The Doctor had made sure they left the coffee shop hand in hand thus successfully restricting her goodbye with the bloke to a handshake. On the way back to the TARDIS Rose had noticed the marked improvement in the Doctor’s demeanour.

“Why are you smiling Rose Tyler?” the Doctor asked curiously looking down at her sitting cross-legged on the floor.

Rose jumped up throwing her arms around him asking, “Doctor are you ok? What happened? Is he your Dad?”

The Doctor embraced her and he was trembling. “I’m fine Rose and yes it seems against all odds he is my father. Seems like I can still be shocked and surprised.”

“Then what’s wrong?” she asked studying his face noticing he wasn’t looking her in the eye. “What aren’t you telling me?” 

Interjecting the Doctor’s father said, “My dear you and the Doctor are pivotal to what happens in your universe. I have spent the better part of 500 years studying the time lines. Choices will have to be discussed and decisions made. I propose we move to the summer house, have some tea and consider these decisions.”

“You can’t read the time lines of family members,” the Doctor stated with an implicit question.

“That would be true were it not for Romana who stole the technology to do so from Rassilon. He developed it to spy on the time lines of anyone who sought to usurp his power! Romana and I reverse engineered that technology and arranged the return of the original device to Rassilon with one minor adjustment. He could no longer read your time lines. And you, as a consequence, managed to thwart his plots many times. Inevitably, Rassilon’s excesses, his manipulations and power grabs led to the Time War and the end of Gallifrey.”

Rose squeezed the Doctor’s hand at the mention of the Time War knowing the shame he felt about his role in that war, especially now that their current bizarre circumstances required him to face it again and, this time, in front of his father. Leaping to his defence she firmly stated, “The Doctor is a hero for what he had to do. He did it to save us all, all the other species who were nothing but pawns to the Time Lords. He had to make a choice, a terrible choice, having every expectation he would be destroyed too. He paid a terrible price for what he had to do!” Rose stared at the older Time Lord daring him to disagree with her and then as an after thought added, “And while we’re at it, what am I supposed to call you anyway?” Her countenance was fierce. She would brook no criticism of her Doctor. The Doctor stared at her with utter adoration. 

The older Time Lord turned towards her, in his own way honouring her views. “My dear you may address me as Ulysses, a name bestowed on me in jest by my wife, Penelope. I would remind you that I married an Earth woman and for the sake of her, my son and I faced considerable rebuke on Gallifrey. I do not regret my decision to marry her and I am proud of our son who has suffered greatly as a result of the Time War but he never behaved without honour nor sacrificed his duty for gain or greedy pursuits of power. He sees the universe with curiosity and reverence. I believe he is the product of two worlds and he has honoured both. I believe he is the best Time Lord Gallifrey ever produced. I could not be more proud of him!”

Listening to his father intently the Doctor nodded briefly acknowledging with some surprise his father’s assessment. He had already received Rose’s understanding and support for what he had done. She had been of the view he had done the right thing! That had felt like redemption to him and it had been her forgiveness that had started to heal him. Her forgiveness had been his salvation. But he was in turmoil. His father had talked of the coming loss of Rose. He was jumping out of his skin desperate to know if it was possible to prevent that loss. He would change time to keep her with him. For all his father’s nice words about him the Doctor knew his father would not understand the terrible risks he was prepared to take to keep Rose with him. 

Rose studied his countenance knowing he was considering and weighing things. She waited for him to pronounce. Finally he spoke.

“Is this a pocket universe? Is it how you’ve hidden from our universe?”

“Close enough,” his Father replied, “but it’s what is protected here and hidden here, gathered for you, that had to be protected at all costs.”

Nodding to his father the Doctor agreed with the idea they move to the stone house. As an after thought he asked, “Time here is passing slower. What’s the differential with my ship?”

“Two days, 2 hours and 15 minutes have passed on your ship since your arrival one hour and 20 minutes ago,” his father confirmed.

The Doctor nodded and turned to Rose asking, “Rose can you jump back for a moment and let our guests know about the time differential and our status then join us up at the house?”

Rose nodded and headed to the door at the end of the Citadel’s grand room knowing full well he knew the answer to his time differential question before he had asked it. He wanted her out of the way of learning about whatever it was that had him upset. He was right they needed to let Mariola and Nolan know what was going on but he had another thing coming if he thought he was going to decide for her without explanation. She would get it out of him one way or another. She knew it wasn’t a deliberate attempt to cut her out of decision making rather it was simply his default position. After so many years of having to make monumental decisions and bearing the weight of them, he just wasn’t used to sharing the burden. She decided the gentle way of coaxing him was the better path. He had so much on his mind right now and he was never at his best when powerful feelings were forced to the surface like coming to terms with a father he thought had abandoned him and killed himself and now discovering his father was alive.

Leaving the Citadel and heading towards the stone house the Doctor wandered over to the crest of the hill where they had flown the flutterwing. He was surprised to see just how steep the hill was and swept his view around the landscape gasping at the view of the red grass and the silver leaves on the trees off to the left. 

“I saved two of the trees in the garden on my TARDIS. I thought they would remind me of home. But when I looked at them they just reminded me of what I destroyed and I would leave angry and sad,” he whispered almost more to himself than his father.

“Son, Romana and I knew it was coming. We knew Gallifrey had to be sacrificed for the sake of your universe not being destroyed by the Daleks. 

“Did I have to be sacrificed too Father?” the Doctor asked softly.

“Son, I would have done anything, substituted anyone if I could have spared you. Of all of us, of all the Time Lords, you were the only one that loved all life, had the strength to sacrifice himself but had a TARDIS who risked her life to save you and finally you were the only Time Lord with a time line offering a possibility of a new and better race of Time Lords.” He put his hand on the Doctor’s shoulder offering comfort. 

The Doctor stared over the red grass hill his eyes wet, feeling more lost than he had felt in a long time. It had not escaped his attention that his father had not said there was a way, a definite way, of saving Rose. He could not help but wonder if he was just being manipulated again and he wished Rose would come back because when she held his hand it made him feel happy and she knew how to help him sort through feelings. 

Interrupting his son’s thoughts, Ulysses said, “Doctor as you know the Daleks were not destroyed as a result of the war. The thing is ...their plan is to destroy all universes, all life, in all universes, destroyed! And in its place mechanized malevolent monsters. What you did during the war was a fixed point in time. I am sorry there was no way to spare you that role and the painful aftermath. There was no other way and there is no way to spare your role in the coming war. But Romana and I were so appalled at your suffering we worked together to construct this place with the things you would need to ensure the Daleks don’t succeed and to try and prevent you from losing Rose in the battle to come.” 

The Doctor felt nothing but dread. Why did he always have to pay the price? It wasn’t fair! He only knew one thing for sure. He would fight to his last breath to save Rose. They were not having her. She was his, his precious girl.

Looking over the terrain something caught his eye and he gasped.

“What are those?” he asked pointing to the shoulder of the opposite side of the hill, holding his breath.

Ulysses looked at his son knowing the turmoil that roiled within and said, “Son if we are very, very lucky those will be for your children. They are adolescent TARDISES.”

Before the Doctor could answer he spied Rose coming towards them realizing she must have spent only a few minutes explaining their status to Mariola and Nolan. Somehow she must have known he needed her. She came to his side and he took her hand like a drowning man grasping a lifebuoy. 

With Ulysses’ encouragement they headed to the stone house entering through the carved wooden doors on the portico. The Doctor breathed in the scent he had not known since he had been a child, clutching Rose’s hand which always calmed him. He heard someone approaching and placed his body in front of her.

A lovely woman came into view. Her eyes full of tears, her plaintive cry was brief, “My son!”

The Doctor’s last thought was that this could not be true and something was terribly wrong before he collapsed on the floor in a dead faint.


	13. Chapter 13

“Doctor, Doctor,” Rose urged, tapping him gently on the cheek. “Wake up Doctor!”

His eyes blinked open and upon seeing her he broke into a wide smile and said, “Hello Rose Tyler. What are you doing up there?”

“Doctor you gave me a fright!” she said leaning over him running her fingers through his hair, soothing herself this time. 

His eyes closed and he softly hummed his appreciation. Then he opened his eyes looking at her intently and asked, “Can I hold your hand Rose?”

She was always amazed at how the Doctor could make her feel like the most important thing in his universe with that unnerving, intense look into her soul. She felt so blessed to be cared for by him. Taking his hand in hers she smiled when he sighed in relief. “Of course Doctor. Always. I hate to tell you this but you fainted. How do you feel?”

“Nonsense Rose! I am a Time Lord. I do NOT faint!” he stated emphatically.

Snickering she replied, “Very well then you must have passed out! By the way there is someone here anxiously waiting to see you.” His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. “I guess we best do this with you in a safe position.” She took his chin in her fingers and moved his head away from her, centering it in front of his father and mother.

He looked up at his parents. His father was tall like most Time Lords but thicker in the torso, more burly than he was. He wore loose trousers, leather boots and a tunic of red and gold. His mother was tall too but willowy and pretty with large expressive blue eyes. She wore a light shift with more than one layer lending it a gauzy, gossamer quality. His father’s arm was around her shoulders while she wrung her hands in worry, a trait he remembered from his youth. The hand wringing was always on display during and after his more risky and dangerous youthful adventures, which invariably ended in scraps, bruises and occasionally broken bones. He remembered how much he had enjoyed it, after the scolding was over, when she would give him a scrumptious slice of pie that she had baked just for him. He always remembered her kindness.

From his position flat on the floor he blinked and said, “Hello Mother but my mother is long gone so who are you?”

Penelope turned to her husband, “Ulysses, how could you? You didn’t warn him, you didn’t explain to him?”

Thus chastised Ulysses looked down at his son and explained, “Sorry about that Doctor. But this is indeed Penelope, your Mother. She has lived all these years, while we waited for you, through a judicious application of my regeneration energy and that, combined with time passing slower here, makes all this possible.”

“I would like to learn how to do that, the regeneration thing I mean,” the Doctor said looking at Rose.

“All in good Time Doctor,” his Father replied knowingly.

Not knowing what else to do the Doctor shrugged and said, “Mother, this is my companion Rose Tyler.” 

Rose stood and approached Penelope. Smiling she offered her hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you. All this is such a lot to take in but I am so happy for the Doctor.”

Penelope beamed at Rose. She knew this young woman and her son were inseparable and she knew how suited this courageous girl was for him. She approved and welcomed her shaking her hand and smiling warmly. 

Looking down at the Doctor she said, “Do get up son, I need a hug and we all need pie and tea!”

Like most things the Doctor did it was a sight not easily forgotten. He got up with an impressive display of action as, in one smooth motion, he folded his legs over his chest, arched his back and used his shoulders to push thus adding momentum as he whipsawed his legs in a smooth arc and propelled himself upwards in one explosive move. He landed squarely on his feet in front of his mother sweeping her into his arms and breathing her in, recognizing her scent. 

Penelope wept kissing his cheek. “Oh my boy, how long I have waited for you since those so called teachers took you,” she sobbed.

The Doctor put her down gently and she retrieved a handkerchief from a pocket dabbing at her eyes. His mother cupped his cheek looking up at him. “Son, look at you, such a handsome man you are and so strong and brave. All those years we couldn’t help you when you had no one so now that you are here we are going to make up for lost time! We are so proud of you!”

Rose watched the scene unfold, her eyes brimming with tears, so happy that her Doctor knew the lengths his parents had gone to in order to reunite with him. He deserved it, he deserved to know he was loved and cherished. During their travels she always marvelled at how quickly people trusted the Doctor, how willing they were to sacrifice themselves to help him achieve the greater good. It’s like it was important to them to earn his approval. They didn’t know he always blamed and berated himself when one of them died. She was so pleased he knew his parents’ love after all these years.

As always the Doctor sat beside Rose, holding her hand under the table while he ate his pie with his usual gusto and drank his tea humming in pleasure. It certainly tasted like his mother’s pie, made with the nearest fruit Gallifrey had to apples. But he was uncharacteristically quiet. He kept studying his parents unsure if he should believe what he was seeing. Perhaps he feared the whole construct was a cruel mirage designed somehow to mock him as it disappeared. Rose felt sorry for him squeezing his hand. There wasn’t much else she could do for him. Time and frequent contact would help melt his reticence she hoped.

Finally he spoke, “This ground is real Gallifreyan soil. It would have to be for TARDISES to grow here. Tell me how this was accomplished.”

“Very well,” his father said, wiping his mouth with a napkin and setting it down on the table. “Romana and I wrote the programming and constructed the scoops designing them to remain hidden behind state-of-the art perception filters concealed in the mountains on our estate. We spent years finding a parallel universe with the right kind of sun, a Gallifreyan type binary sun but one that would not be destroyed by the violent introduction of a forming planet propelled through the void from your universe to this one. With our two TARDISES we surreptitiously created a bridge between the universes and concealed it at a coordinate no one would ever seek. When the time came the program was triggered while Gallifrey was under attack. In the melee, with everything under attack and masses of our planet being ejected into space, no one noticed blocks of planetary mass, like our entire estate, scooped from Gallifrey and propelled through the concealed bridge across the void and into this universe. The matter was terraformed into a planet around a new molten core on the other side of the void. The mathematics took years to perfect not to mention the engineering. We arrived in our TARDIS just in time to activate shields around our properties and in time to program the zybanium box and tether it to the Citadel and the House before it was all propelled across the void where it would safely orbit the forming planet until we returned. Then we took my TARDIS with the box, deposited it with the vendor, and scared the life out of him if he deviated one iota from my instructions. I had pre-arranged a handsome reward to be provided after the task was done.” Ulysses paused and turned to Rose. “My dear it is very difficult to control all the variables in a complex operation, nevertheless, I do apologize to you for the barbaric liberties the vendor took with you. Rose smiled shyly nodding her thanks to him.

“Now where was I? Oh yes, then we returned to our besieged planet to follow the last of the mass of Gallifrey as it was propelled across the void. The scoops were programmed to take enough but not too much mass as to be noticed by anyone, although it would have been unlikely given the ongoing attack. Let me tell you that was a rough ride! We had just enough power left to travel forward in the new planet’s timeline to find a home not unlike Gallifrey, fertile and beautiful and the shields on our properties had held beautifully allowing us to place them on the planet where we are now. We brought some faithful Gallifreyan friends with us and began to rebuild. Oh yes and the whole spectacle was concealed by launched perception filters. My best work EVER! But then I am a brilliant engineer.”

“So the box does not contain this alternate universe, it’s just the doorway.”

“Correct!” his father replied.

“And all the Type 40 TARDIS parts?

His father smiled. “To keep you intrigued and on the planet long enough for lovely Rose to acquire the box of course!”

Penelope sat by her husband with her pride in him quite evident. Rose stared at him her mouth half open with utter astonishment. The Doctor unconsciously reached over and gently brushed her mouth closed. 

“Quite astonishing yes but to what end? Why do all this?”

“Son, what we have created here, the complicated logistics and arrangements made throughout time to get the box to you so you could find us was all designed to give back to you what was taken, to make amends somehow for your sacrifice. But also to save the best of Gallifrey and to equip you for what is to come!”

His mother spoke softly, “And to tell you how much we love you and that we always have. And to ensure you can be happy and have your own family to reestablish the Time Lords again, this time with better values.”

“Mother it’s not that I don’t appreciate it because Rassilon knows I do. To see you and Father again is beyond anything I could hope for but you should know that I am happy.” He took Rose’s hand and said, “Rose saved me. At my darkest hour she came into my life and she forgave me, convinced me I made the right decision on that terrible day.”

“Doctor,” his mother replied, “please do not refer to that cold hearted bastard Rassilon in front of me. As to the future, there is much you do not yet know. If you are to have your own family and happiness you must marry and to that end you should go now to the map room with your father.”

The Doctor squeezed Rose’s hand and stood up from the table to follow Ulysses. He wanted to get to the bottom of all this but mostly he wanted to make his own assessment of whether he could save Rose. Rose felt her heart sink. She knew his father wanted to speak to him alone without her. Clearly they wanted him to father a rebirth of the Time Lords. The Doctor had told her she couldn’t get pregnant from being with him because of species incompatibility and that it had taken quite a lot of engineering for his father to overcome the incompatibility so he could be born of his mother and still be full Time Lord. Rose wanted to leave. She needed to think. After all, no matter how much she loved him, how could she stand in the way of all that his parents had done and planned with Romana for centuries to bring back the Time Lords. They probably had a Time Lady somewhere for him. Someone who would be everything he would want. Maybe it was someone he had fancied once and no doubt someone who would be worthy of him, not like her, a chav from the Powell estates.

She turned to Penelope trying to get a grip on her emotions and said, “Thank you Penelope for the pie and the tea but while the Doctor is busy I think I should go back to the ship and update our friends.”

“Oh Rose it’s been lovely to talk to someone from my old home.” Penelope squeezed her hands. “Do hurry back. I haven’t known you long but I’ll miss you already and I want to catch up and get to know you better.

“Okay,” Rose replied her heart heavy. She swung her tote over her shoulder and headed out to the portico and the cathedral, sorry she had convinced the Doctor to come here but she knew how shamefully selfish that was. Penelope watched her leave wondering why Rose looked as though she had lost her best friend.


	14. Chapter 14

The map room was incredible in that, among other things, it showed maps of time lines. It was circular and large, at least half the size of the Citadel, and surrounded by glowing, blinking computer banks. Off the central room other smaller rooms were visible, also circular, and seemed to be devoted to other areas of scientific study such as engineering, computer science, biology, botany, medical engineering and so on. When Ulysses turned on the power a central column emerged from the floor that was studded with holographic image emitters and seemed to power the smaller rooms as well.

On the tour of the facilities, Ulysses showed him the data bank of engineering solutions he had prepared for the Doctor. One whole section was devoted to Type 40 TARDIS maintenance.

“You know son, you could upgrade your TARDIS and get a new, more current one. I have several that are mature, programmed and ready to be collared for you.”

Appreciating all that his father had done for him he didn’t want to be critical of him for not being sensitive to how casual Time Lords had been about collaring other sentient beings, in effect, holding them captive. Considering his father’s offer he took a moment to collect himself before responding.

“The thing is I could never abandon my TARDIS. I removed her collar a long time ago. She stays with me because she wants to and I would never have survived had she not looked after me after the end of Gallifrey. She is irascible and often gets ticked off at me but she’s my old girl and she has saved me so many times. She knows me and accepts me and she loves Rose,” he explained.

His father studied him and then nodded in understanding. It surprised the Doctor because he remembered his father as somewhat orthodox about the dictates and doctrines of Gallifreyan laws which included strict rules on the controls required on TARDISes. Perhaps his mother had softened him over the years.

The tour continued and the Doctor marvelled at all that had been prepared for him by his father and Romana. Apart from the science, the tools, the problem diagnoses and solution data banks, they had stored regenerations for him and his children! 

“Father, all this is treasure beyond measure to a stranded Time Lord like myself and I sincerely appreciate it. In fact I am completely gobsmacked by all that you’ve done to reunite us but I tend towards rudeness so I’m just going to ask. How am I to know how any of this is to help me in the coming battle with the Daleks and the Cybermen? And more importantly, what about Rose? How am I to save her?

Nodding his understanding Ulysses noted, “Doctor, most of what you will find here will serve you not just in the coming confrontation, but in the years afterwards. As for Rose...” Ulysses activated a switch on the console and the Doctor gasped as a very large shimmering holograph jelled into a spherical, stellar map of the Doctor’s universe. It was covered in what the Doctor perceived as his time lines snaking throughout the universe.

“Father you must have differentiated past, present and future. I need to see the coding to make any sense of this!”

“Son, the time rules are there for a reason. I cannot tell you your future but I can tell you that before you lose Rose you do find an amazing solution to the Dalek and Cybermen invasion. An elegant and ingenious one, so you must be free to do that without any information from me that could influence your choices. You must not second guess your actions. You know how it works.”

“Show me!” the Doctor ordered. “I can’t lose Rose. I just can’t!” All the while the Doctor studied the snaking lines before him, his brain rapidly categorizing what he was seeing, trying to isolate the future time lines. Suddenly he heard the snap of the switch as his father shut down the holograph.

“Doctor, listen to me!” Ulysses grabbed the Doctor’s shoulders to make him focus. “Just listen to me because I have a plan to save Rose. While your role is a fixed point, her loss is not. Although the time line where you lose her is strong it is not the only probability. I just have to bend the variables towards the outcomes we want while keeping most of them as close to the time line as possible. You’re going to have to trust me. Anything I tell you could lead to you or Rose making subtle changes that would ruin what I have worked out.”

The Doctor was roiling inside. He wanted to take charge. For so long he had only had himself to rely on. But it was Rose! He had to protect her! She was everything to him. He struggled to focus on what his father was saying. 

“Son, do you trust me to save her? I’ve worked 500 years playing out the variables and permutations. I know what to do and I even have a back up plan. Do you trust me?”

The Doctor blinked, shaken from his reverie. Looking into his father’s anguished eyes, he decided to trust him. For some reason he knew his father shared the same objective. For some reason his father knew how important it was to save Rose and he had the emotional distance to pull it off.

“Yes Father I do trust you and I am grateful for your help.” The Doctor stepped forward and embraced his father and in that moment Ulysses sighed in contentment, knowing everything had been worth the years of planning and work. 

It occurred to the Doctor how odd it was that his father was so intent on saving Rose. Why was it so important to him? He and his mother had faced serious trials in their inter species marriage. He doubted they wanted to see Rose as his bond mate especially not with Gallifreyans on this planet training to become Time Lords and Ladies. He hadn’t raised their mention of him having children but he had no intention of bonding with any of them. Rose was the only one for him. He would bond with her if she’d have him. He was surprised his father felt it so important to tamper with time lines for her sake. There was something else going on here. 

“Why are you willing to change time lines for Rose? You don’t even know her.”

“She freely offered her life to save you, In addition your TARDIS chose her for you and knows more than she will share. But as you know a TARDIS has a special relationship with time and your TARDIS has a special relationship with both you and Rose. All I know is that my job is to ensure you do not lose her, but if it’s any consolation to you, there is no scenario wherein she dies. It’s how the separation affects you that affects your universe in untenable ways.”

They hadn’t noticed Penelope enter the room when the Doctor had embraced his father, a view that had warmed her heart. She hadn’t meant to eavesdrop but the subject of their conversation was Rose, the reason she had decided to raise her concern with the Doctor. “Speaking of Rose,” she said. 

“What of her?” the Doctor asked curiously, turning towards his mother.

“It may be nothing Doctor but she left to check on your friends but, I may be wrong but...” 

Her son interrupted, his concern evident, “What is it Mother?” he asked.

“It’s just that I think she was upset about something when she left. She looked like she lost her best friend. Perhaps you should check on her?” Penelope asked.

“Yes of course. I performed a medical procedure on our friend, Mariola, so I will check on her and Rose at the same time. I won’t be long,” he declared heading towards the stairs.

“Here Doctor, take the direct route. The map room is connected directly to the Citadel through this tunnel,” his Father said pointing at a wall where he motioned with his hand and a large lit stone tunnel appeared.

As the Doctor entered he whooped in delight, “Very Hogsworth!” 

Ulysses and Penelope looked at each other shrugging in confusion.

********************************************************************************************************

He eventually found her in her meditation room, forlorn and downcast sitting in the corner with her knees drawn up to her chest and her chin on her knees, deep in thought. She had been crying. He smiled fondly remembering Rose asking him if she could have this room as a place to go if she needed to think or sort through problems. Of course he had agreed. As far as he was concerned she could have whatever room she wanted. This little room was nothing more than a nondescript storage room. Despite that he had placed conditions on his agreement. He would only agree under the condition she come to him if she was suffering any ill effects from their adventures. He had stressed that included any physical or mental stresses. She had solemnly agreed and hugged him with her typically joyful enthusiasm. 

She had set about decorating her little meditation room carefully and sparsely as it turned out. Atypically the colours she had chosen had been subdued and her space, unlike her bedroom suite was highly organized and kept neat, almost to a fault. He spied her diary open on her writing table with a pen neatly beside the open page. He averted his gaze to avoid accidentally reading her written words. 

“Rose,” he said softly, “Can I come in?”

“‘Kay,” she responded.

He sat quietly on the floor to be on her level but not so close as to spook her.

“Rose, what’s wrong. Please tell me why you’re upset.”

Slowly she raised her head and the Doctor’s hearts clenched at the sight of her beautiful whiskey gold eyes brimming with tears.

“I’m so happy for you Doctor. You got your Mum and Dad back and your home too and all that neat stuff your Dad saved for you. And now you’re going to have a proper Time Lord family,” she whispered the tears wet on her face.

“Thank you Rose but you’re my family too so, while I’m not an expert, am I right those are not happy tears?”

“Not so much,” she admitted. “I’ll always love you Doctor. Always. But I have to leave you now,” she sobbed. The Doctor snapped to attention. What? Oh no, no, no he had to convince her to change her mind. This could not be happening. This was too important to mess up so he slowly took a deep breath and started inching towards her a bit at a time.

“But Rose, I don’t want you to go. You said you were mine and I believed you Rose. You said you would stay with me forever. You promised. Please Rose don’t go.” The Doctor inched closer until he was sitting beside her mirroring her position.

“The thing is Doctor,” she said in a whisper, “your parents did all that amazin’ stuff so you could have a proper mate ya know, someone you could have children with and bring back the Time Lords. I’d just be hangin around if I stayed and then..” she sucked in a sob and took a minute to continue. “The thing is I couldn’t bear seeing you with someone else and you’d just come to resent me and how could you not?”

Long before their recent intimacy began she had been the light in his life and now, whenever they were intimate, she would take his shaking with need fingers and put them to her temples so he didn’t have to ask. He knew she loved the mental exchange with him but he forgot sometimes that the words, the spoken words, were important to her. Well it was about time he thought of her. He needed to tell her what was in his hearts in words. Putting his arm around her shoulders he spoke to her telling her what he should have told her for some time. “Rose Tyler, you let me in your mind and you opened your body and your heart to me. I cannot imagine anything more satisfying than that. When I look at you my hearts jump. You are my home. I love you and I always will. There will never be another for me. Will you marry me Rose Tyler?” 

Rose gasped and turned, searching his eyes to verify his sincerity and then threw her arms around him. They fell back on the cushions and wrapped themselves around each other. 

“But Doctor don’t you prefer to marry a Time Lady?” Rose asked him earnestly. “Won’t your parents expect that after all they’ve done?”

Brushing his fingers over her velvet cheek he was equally earnest when he replied, “No Rose I don’t want to marry a Time Lady. I want to marry you! As for my parents, they know what you mean to me and would hardly be able to put up much of an argument given their circumstances.”

“But wouldn’t the mind meld be better and ya know physical relations be better with a Time Lady?” she asked studying his face carefully.

The Doctor took her hand. “Your mind is immensely satisfying to me. It’s exhilarating and sex with you is quite literally mind blowing. I’ve had sex before Rose but I’ve never had such powerful full body orgasms as I’ve had with you! You can only have one of those with a mind link so trust me Rose, a Time Lady would have nothing on you.” Now he studied her closely. 

“Really?” she asked excitedly.

“Yep,” he said popping the ‘p’. 

Okay then,” she said. “Yes, yes I will marry you Doctor!” She launched herself at him, knocking him over and kissing his face happily. 

“We’re going to mess up your neat meditation room Rose!”

“Meditation is over rated Doctor!” she giggled unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his chest.

Light and desire flooded the Doctor’s world. Rose was happy again. He would marry her and he would save her and he would be the happiest person ever.


	15. Chapter 15

When he entered her mind she freely opened to him with no walls, no deceptions and nothing hidden. He knew she didn’t fully understand what that meant to a telepath but he cherished her for it. The mind connection they shared could be far more than titillation although it was certainly that for him. It was a trembling ecstasy after so many years of deprivation. But it could be far more if Rose were willing to try a full bond with him and if it were achievable. It could be a communion of two souls, admittedly one somewhat battered and bruised and in need of healing and one bright and giving and born to heal. Beyond his wildest hope she wanted to be his bond mate. If they were not able to achieve a full bond he knew it would not change how he felt about her. She loved him and he would treasure her precious gift as long as he lived. 

And so when they reached for each other their initial joy yielded to a craving, a yearning to touch, to breath in the other, to hold each other and never let go. His hands and mouth worshipped her velvet toned body. She kissed his ears, eyelids, fingers and toes and he knew she loved all of him and she wanted him, accepted him and thought he was perfect.   
From their humming connection she knew that his commitment to her and his desire for her were real and like a vow to him. Rose knew that when he made a vow it was a very serious thing, something he would respect and adhere to as long as the stars were shining. She also knew he was terrified of losing her. 

Their lovemaking was slow and deliberate, each worshipping the other. It seemed fitting they were, each in their own way, meditating on the art of pleasuring each other. When their shuddering climax came she was enfolded in his arms, blissful and at peace. He was full of wonder and as always, with Rose and no one else in his long life, he felt love and acceptance. Protecting her against his chest he cozied them down amongst the cushions in her little room.

“I don’t think I can ever be worthy of you Rose,” he confessed.

“You’re everything to me Doctor. I’ll always love you,” she murmured snuggling into him and the pillows. 

“I think we should get married right away. Are you ok with that?” he asked. 

“Before I agree can you tell me something about what’s involved when Time Lords get married?”

The Doctor idly stroked her hair explaining, “It’s quite simple really. You and I perform a simple bonding ceremony. We state our commitment to each other in our own words and we exchange simple gifts and I telepathically set a bond with you that is active all the time, meaning we are permanently connected, even when separated by time and space.”

Rose looked up at him with a worried expression. “But Doctor what happens if you can’t do that cuz I’m human?”

He marvelled that her concern was that it might not be possible, no worries expressed about whether he would read her mind or be in a position to influence her. None of the concerns a human would normally express. His marvellous girl was only worried she might fail him.

Rubbing her cheek affectionately he explained, “If it doesn’t happen we will still have a verbal commitment and of course we are able to share when you let me in your mind but I think we will be able to have a full telepathic bond. The TARDIS tells me it’s possible because you held the vortex in your mind, however, briefly.”

“Oh, okay,” Rose replied nodding her head. The Doctor noted happily that she seemed not just accepting of that information but quite happy about it. Not one question asked about what it would mean to her, it was only about giving him what he wanted. He promised himself he would take special care to ensure her needs were not subsumed to his.

“Rose you need to know that if we do achieve a full bond it’s permanent. No going back. You have to be absolutely sure.”

Rose nodded and looked at him. “You’ve been in my head Doctor. You know I am sure. You wouldn’t have asked me to marry if you thought otherwise. So where would we perform this ceremony?” she asked.

“Well, anywhere we want really but I suppose in the Citadel which is where such things were done.”

Rose wrinkled her face at the idea so the Doctor hastened to add, “Of course it doesn’t have to be in the Citadel, it could be anywhere really. What did you have in mind Rose?”

She looked up at him her eyes full of excitement. “I was thinking Doctor,” she sat up taking his hands in hers, “how wonderful it would be if we could make our commitment in a tent out by the hill where you flew the flutterwing and then when the suns set we could see the silver trees reflect the light like you loved when you were young. I would like to see that! Could we do that Doctor? And could we stay overnight there? And I would like to give you your gift there, if that’s ok with you. What do you think Doctor?” she asked eagerly.

The Doctor drank in her enthusiasm. He scooped her into his arms and declared, “That is bloody brilliant Rose Tyler! Let’s do it exactly that way.”

Pulsing with energy for their future they gave the meditation room a cursory fluff and duff, got dressed and raced off to shower, change and make arrangements. After his shower the Doctor stopped off to see Mariola and after his scan was delighted to find her fully restored. Her and Nolan were glowing and had enjoyed their time on the TARDIS. Upon hearing the happy news about the coming joining of their two benefactors Mariola and Nolan had insisted on preparing a packed evening meal for them to enjoy in the tent. In all the excitement the Doctor had neglected to mention to Rose that the night after the bonding, the parents of the groom typically host a meal for the couple and their friends. He took the liberty of inviting Mariola and Nolan, who were delighted to be invited. The Doctor promised to return to get them. Then he hurried off to storage room 223 to dig out what he felt would be the perfect tent especially since it was bigger on the inside and fully tricked out. Then he was off to the garden to get bouquets of flowers for the tent. While Rose was getting ready he entered her room twice, each time to drag more kit through the silver box over to the alternate Gallifrey. He was determined to do everything he could to make their time together special. Since the tent was programmed to set up at the touch of a button, when he returned to his ship to get his gift for Rose, the total elapsed time in the TARDIS had only been four hours. Now it was time to collect Rose and go tell his parents the plan.

“Are you sure I should go with you to tell your parents?” Rose asked, her concern they would reject her, clearly evident on her face.

“Rose, of course you should come. You’re my choice. They will not reject you.”

“But Doctor what if they’re disappointed?”

“Rose,” he said looking at her carefully, “you are brilliant, just brilliant. Our agreement to bond is our decision not theirs but they are going to love it. Come on then.” They went through the box. With her tote and the Doctor’s gift safely inside, she grabbed the Doctor’s hand as they headed for the stone house.

They had just stepped up onto the portico when they heard Penelope calling to her husband informing him their son had returned. Penelope swept onto the portico welcoming them back, “Hello you two. Is everything ok?” She looked at Rose with concern. “Are you ok my dear? I was worried about you.”

Rose smiled shyly and nodded just as Ulysses came onto the porch. The Doctor nodded at them both and then stepped up to the plate. “Mother, Father, we want to tell you that tonight Rose and I will be performing the bonding ceremony.” Rose held her breath.

Penelope embraced Rose with enthusiasm declaring, “Oh how wonderful! Rose, welcome to our little family!” Penelope was clearly brimming with excitement. Rose was quite surprised at their enthusiasm as Ulysses vigorously shook the Doctor’s hand and thumped him on the shoulder. Then he kissed Rose on her cheeks and embraced her as Penelope embraced the Doctor saying, “Son, you have someone really special now to spend your life with so you be good to her!”

Rose relaxed into a broad smile that got stuck on her face. The Doctor threw his arms around her lifting her and whirling her around and whispering in her ear, “Told you!”

She whispered back, “Smarty pants!”

Penelope clapped her hands declaring, “Ulysses, we must begin preparations. We need to decorate the Citadel, begin preparations for the dinner...”. She paused seeing her son raise his hand.

“Mother, Rose has come up with an excellent idea. Instead of using the Citadel, Rose and I have opted for a private ceremony camping tonight on the hillside so we can watch the suns set reflecting in the silver trees. She knows how much that sight means to me, one of my fondest memories of home. However, we would be happy to attend the traditional dinner and if you agree we propose to invite our friends Mariola and Nolan.”

Rose held her breath fearful she would be seen as breaking important traditions but to her surprise Penelope clapped her hands again.

“What a lovely idea.” she declared. “The Citadel has its place but it can be a tad overstated for such a personal declaration, not to mention the challenge decorating it presents. Rose’s face burst into sunshine again and she hugged Penelope full of gratefulness for her understanding. 

Buzzing with excitement they sat down for tea and to plan the dinner. With the menu sorted the Doctor and Rose prepared to set off for their tent and Penelope began preparations for dinner the next evening. Ulysses pulled the Doctor aside asking him if he had received the rings he had sent with the box. “It might be nice Doctor to have a touch of Earth custom for your bond mate.” 

The Doctor responded, “Quite right and I do have the rings with me. Thank you Father.”

“They also amplify telepathic connection,” he explained waggling his eyebrows. The Doctor’s cheeks tinged pink. Clearing his throat he grabbed Rose’s hand and they waved goodbye heading off for their tent.

As they strolled through the red grass, swinging their hands between them, Rose breathed in the perfume laden breeze from the profuse wildflowers surrounding them and enjoyed the warmth of the twin suns. The Doctor led her off to one side of the sloping hill where a flat promontory revealed a tidy orange tent sitting jauntily camouflaged against a background of tangerine sky and red grass. A swirling halo of blue, purple and aqua butterflies circled the tent. The delicate creatures had the most beautiful patterns on their wings. Rose clapped her hands in delight hurrying forward to get a better look. Taken with her beauty against the idyllic vista of his home the Doctor revelled in the image and the happiness he felt. He knew it wouldn’t last because he knew there were Daleks, Cybermen and the potential loss of Rose in his future. But for the first time in centuries he had his father to help him and together they were going to save her. He was not going to let one moment of worry taint his bonding with Rose. As he watched her twirling around, her blond hair shining, laughing as the butterflies circled her raised hands, he knew he would remember this image of her for the rest of his lives no matter what may come.

“Rose,” he called, “let’s have some celebratory wine.” 

Still dancing with the butterflies she waved to him and nodded, heading back to him and slipping her hand in his walking happily with him towards their tent where their bonding would take place.


	16. Chapter 16

The Doctor unzipped the tent’s flap and with a theatrical flare bowed deeply at the waist motioning her to enter. “My Lady, our humble abode awaits.”

Leaving the bright suns behind her, Rose crouched down and entered the tent. Still holding the tent flap the Doctor counted off the seconds on his fingers while Rose’s vision adjusted to the lower light level in the tent. As his last finger dropped he heard her.

“Oh my Gawd! There’s a fountain in here!” Rose exclaimed. The Doctor tied up the tent flaps and swept inside.

“Doctor, this is amazin!” She had her hands on her cheeks in astonishment as she slowly turned taking in the astounding interior. A giant bed was positioned on a raised dais placed to capture the hillside breezes. It was covered in pillows and silky fabrics. The fountain, off to one side, provided the sound of a bubbling brook cooling what would no doubt become a rather warm tent as the late afternoon progressed. Exotic carpets covered the tent’s floor lending a luxurious air to their surroundings. In the distance she could see what looked like a full kitchen and ensuite. Over the bed hung an elaborate glowing lantern with a Moroccan flair though it might have been Gallifreyan in design. And everywhere the Doctor had placed flowers, beautiful flowers. She was gobsmacked.

Rose turned, running and jumping into his arms. “Doctor it’s wonderful, just wonderful. Thank you so much.”

The Doctor hugged her swinging her back and forth. “You’re welcome Rose!”

She wiggled her way back down and ran around the large space looking at everything with awe. Then, as the Doctor watched she carefully placed her tote on a nearby table rummaging through it pulling out a filmy white robe of some sort, no doubt apparel that would be cooler in the tent. Hurrying down to the ensuite to change she suggested over her shoulder they pile up some pillows at the entrance to get ready to see the trees shine.

The Doctor chuckled, delighted she was so pleased. Retrieving a cold bottle of Gallifreyan cordial and some strawberries, he piled up some pillows for them. Deciding he should get comfortable too he changed into a tunic woven from thread designed to help with the heat and donned a pair of loose linen-like trousers after kicking off his plimsolls deciding to enjoy the luxury of bare feet. 

When she returned the Doctor could not help staring at her. She was so beautiful. Her gauzy gown left her toned and shapely arms bare and the v-neck front showcased her graceful neck and clavicles, one of his favourite parts of her form, although there were so many aspects of her body he loved. He noted the outline of her bare form was tantalizingly visible but frustratingly shrouded behind the gauzy material.

She stepped close to the pile of pillows and folded herself gracefully down next to him. “Doctor can we do the bonding now?”

He looked at her intently. He didn’t want to deny her anything but he didn’t want her to be disappointed if it didn’t work. He worried she would blame herself.

“Why in such a hurry Rose?” he asked offering her a glass of cordial and the bowl of strawberries Mariola had packed for them. 

Rose took a sip of the Gallifreyan cordial and hummed in pleasure noting, “This is gorgeous Doctor!” She took another sip thinking about her reply. “I want to say my words to you and to hear your words. The sooner we’re bonded the sooner I can give you my present. I think we’re going to be stronger together than we are apart and the sooner the universe recognizes that the better.”

Marvelling at her answer and it’s focus on what she could give him, not what he could give her, he still needed to be sure she wasn’t going to blame herself if a full mental bond was not possible.

“Rose are you going to be disappointed if we are unable to achieve a full mental bond?”

“I’ve thought about it,” she replied seriously, “and I would prefer if we could because I think it would mean a lot to you but I can’t change what I am. What we have experienced so far has been the best thing that’s ever happened to me and you said the same so that’s almost more than anyone can hope for isn’t it?”

Smiling at her he reached in his pocket drawing out the silken bonding cord and drew her close to him, explaining the next steps, “Rose I will begin our bond by placing this cord loosely around our arms. The cord’s purpose is to form three loose knots, each knot being symbolic of fundamental commitments we must strive to respect within our bond. 

As I explain the meaning of each knot, if our hearts and minds have the right intentions, the knots will form. Then, after the knots are complete, you say your words to me and I say mine to you. If the words are true, the cord will tighten around our arms. When that happens I will complete the mental bond with you. Ready?”

Rose nodded her head vigorously. She wasn’t afraid of the need for heartfelt honesty in the ceremony because she knew in her heart her words would be true.

The Doctor looped the cord loosely around their arms from elbow to wrist explaining, “The three knots are all complex binding knots, containing many turns symbolizing the need to delight in learning each other’s complexity and to treasure each discovery. 

We begin with the knot of Intimacy symbolizing the need for constancy in love. Without enduring faithfulness, acceptance and devotion the physical and mental delights of lovers will wither and die from neglect.”

Rose watched with rapt attention as the rope snaked over and under and around, over and over again until a beautiful knot formed and rested on their arms.

Continuing, the Doctor murmured, “Then comes the Unyielding knot, a series of knots intended to prevent the whole knot from unravelling symbolizing the need for vigilance in our unyielding loyalty to each other.” They both watched the cord move, mesmerized by its hypnotic and unfaltering progress. 

“Finally,” the Doctor continued, “comes the knot of Solemn Promise, two symmetrical knots joining two cords in symmetrical structure, each supporting the other, each tied around the standing part of the other. It speaks to our oaths to each other during times of trouble or great trial, when one needs to carry the burdens of the other until they are whole again.” 

The rope moved again compelling them to watch the graceful movements which they did until the knot was complete and the first step in their bonding was finished.

Rose looked at him and prepared to say her words. She wanted her words to have weight and she prayed they would touch his hearts. Looking into his brown eyes, squaring her shoulders, she was conscious of their bound arms and the gentle breeze blessing their union. She spoke her words. “I was blessed on the day I met you and I knew it then. In you I have found the one my heart loves. When you are lost I will not rest until I find you. I will hold you and not let you go until I breathe my last breath and then, after, I will love you from the stars forever.” The cord tightened.

The Doctor’s eyes were brimming with tears not yet fallen. Seeing her firm resolve he marvelled at her character and resolved to cherish her with all his might. He was ready to speak his truth. “I will be a seal of protection over your heart forever. When you call for me I will be there. My love is strong and will not yield to the grave. It will endure like an unquenchable flame forever.” The cord locked into place around their arms and they felt relief that their hearts’ promises to each other had been heard.

Arms bound he leaned forward touching his forehead to hers and entered her mind filling her with his devotion. With all her might she reached for his mind and marvelled at her sudden ability to perceive him. She wasn’t interested in trolling through his memories which he freely offered according to the custom of his people. She didn’t need to for she already knew him. Oh yes he was strong and beautiful but wounded and broken too. She filled him with her light of acceptance and admiration and she embraced his wounds and obliterated the dark places of shame and failure he carried. She told him he didn’t have to feel shame anymore because she loved him. She shared all the images she held of him that made her heart pulse with desire, shuddering with her remembrance of her first orgasm at his touch. Overcome with her unexpected telepathic prowess the Doctor realized there was no doubt they could bond so he raced to make their bond complete, knitting their brain synapses together at the molecular level. Fully together they were now able to connect with each other through time and space and to converse and touch each other telepathically. As the bond formed the ties around their arms loosened just enough they could slip the still bound knots from their arms.

Rose carefully lifted the bonding cord noting it retained the shape of their two arms. “I’d like to keep this as a reminder of our bonding. Oh Doctor, you are everything to me!” She launched herself at him, kissing his face all over. Then she sat up suddenly, looking at him.

“Did you have an erection through the whole ceremony?” she asked her eyebrows raised and her arms crossed.

“That’s not my fault Rose Tyler! You wore that transparent gauzy robe thing during our ceremony and then you got in my mind and it just sprang up!” He watched her out of the corner of his eye. He knew from their connection she wasn’t upset but for good measure he added, “Besides I meant every word of what I said Rose. By the way are you aware this whole conversation has taken place in our minds?” His exuberant grin spanned from ear to ear.

She leered at him crawling towards him, her lascivious intent clear. Undoing the drawstring on his linen trousers, she tapped his hip so he would lift them allowing her to slip them off. She stared at his erect length as it bobbed in front of her, its eager twitching in sync with his pounding hearts beat. The broad purplish head was secreting jewelled drops of fluid to tempt her tongue and sucking lips. 

“Ahhh Rose, .... don’t you want to exchange gifts now,” he panted as he watched enthralled by her wet tongue brushing over her plump lips and especially when she kissed the head of his cock. He rested on his elbows watching her intently.

She looked up his body and whispered, “First it’s time for physical and mental delights Doctor!”

“Oh yessss! I whole heartedly agree Rose! Who doesn’t agree with having physical and mental delights....ahhhhh...” he groaned as Rose ran her tongue around his balls and up his rigid shaft and around the large head of his cock flicking and lapping her tongue over him. She could feel the sensations he felt and knew when something she had done made him shiver. She didn’t use her hand but moved her mouth and it’s suction along with her laving tongue up and down his shaft eager to know what it felt like for a male only to realize how close she was coming to orgasm.

In his mind he heard her demand. It pulsed with her erotic desire and demanded his maleness, his aggression, his power. She wanted him to let loose, to satisfy whatever he craved with her. She wanted to make it safe for him to satisfy any carnal desire he had.

Rumbling low in his throat, his eyes black and luminous, his lithe strength propelled him to his knees taking her with him. Pushing her head on his hard length he growled his order, “Suck me, wrap those succulent lips around me. Don’t stop till I tell you!” He was so engorged, bigger than he’d ever been because her consuming lust for him slammed into his every synapse. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from her sucking lips, her mouth struggling to take his length. Rassilon, it felt so good. He had to get control! His hearts were pounding and he could no longer control his thrusting hips. 

“Stop!” he ordered. He clenched his fists trying to regain a measure of control. Then looking down at her, he grabbed a fistful of her robe and commanded, “Take it off!” Rose complied looking up at him with her eyes half-lidded and drunk with sexual need. “I want your breasts rubbing against my thighs as you suck me. Do it!”

He watched groaning as her pink tongue unerringly found every vibrating nerve in his rigid and straining cock. He was going to come. It was approaching like a freight train barrelling down the track. “Suck harder, lick the head so I can see. He filled his vision with her pink tongue flicking and her pillowy lips wrapped around the engorged head. “Open, open your mouth he groaned pulling her head back by her hair. He had one second to spare and watched as he exploded in her mouth. It was the most erotic experience of his life and she had allowed him to indulge himself completely and she had come explosively too feeling every sensation he had. Her inner thighs were wet with her lubrication and he could smell her release. 

Collapsing on their sides amongst the luxurious pillows, Rose naked and the Doctor bare from the waist down, he stroked her hair and whispered, “Thank-you Rose. I’ve never had such a powerful release. Right down to my toes that was!” 

Rose giggled noting, “Nor such a copious one!” She feigned gargling sounds at the back of her throat.

“But Rose I feel bad that, that...well that I only touched your head,” he said blushing.

“No need, Doctor. I exploded with you and it was so bloomin’ intense my ears were ringing!” she grinned running her hand over his chest.

“Really?” He grinned.

“Oh yes. Brilliant. I am totally committed to exploring this new mind meld. I have many ideas Doctor,” she grinned waggling her eyebrows.

Now confident she had been satisfied he informed her, “You know Rose I can make you come at a great distance if we are separated.” Now he waggled his eyebrows.

“I see a lot of experimenting in our future Doctor!” she exclaimed.

Before he could react Rose sat up suddenly, pointing out of the tent. “Look Doctor. Look!” She gasped as the setting suns set the silver leaves on fire. 

Pulling her down beside him they lay on their bellies, bare bums to the breeze eating strawberries and drinking cordial and watching the sight the Doctor never thought he’d see again. He had spent most of his life on the move, always restless but not now, not here with Rose. Rose was his home, his refuge. She made him feel at peace.

“Doctor this has been the best day of my life,” she whispered.

“Mine too Rose and all because you’re with me now, truly and completely. And just think, the day is not over. We still have gifts to give!”

They watched the setting suns with their hearts full of each other. 

As he watched the trees from his home world reflecting the suns in a blazing display he thought of the sacrifices his parents had made for him, the treasures they had guarded for him and the assistance they were offering in his coming trial. With Rose beside him, her presence in his mind a soothing balm he was grateful for his blessings. Above all he was grateful for his bond mate whose fierce love for him was enduring and unwavering despite all his faults.


	17. Chapter 17

After the suns set the Doctor put on his pants and raced around lighting candles and setting up the dinner service. They were amazed at the spread Mariola and Nolan had prepared for them. There was a delightfully flavoured ragout, a delicious salad full of flavourful greens, various side dishes and a lemony rice-like dish that complemented the ragout. Of course Mariola sent delicious pastries she had baked. The Doctor was thrilled she had used bananas from the TARDIS in one danish like concoction, no doubt tipped off about his addiction by Rose. It seemed only fitting he fully appreciate their efforts by hoarding all the banana ones. They drank and chatted and decided they never wanted to leave the place.

Once they had cleaned away their meal the Doctor loaded the dishwasher while Rose muttered, “Of course our tent has a dishwasher!”

“Rose, it’s time for gifts now!” The Doctor declared with enthusiasm.

“You said I got to go first, Doctor. Come on!” Rose grabbed her tote and crawled up on the immense bed positioning herself cross-legged and patting the spot in front of her. The gentle breeze coming into the tent was perfect. The Doctor made an impressive leap onto the bed landing cross legged in front of her. “Show-off!” she muttered.

“Nonsense, pure athletic skill Rose, that’s what that was!” he declared.

Rose pulled her book from her tote and presented it to him and promptly started chewing nervously on the side of her thumb as he looked it over.

“What’s this then Rose?”

“Well, read what it says?” Rose encouraged gesturing to the cover and then returning her thumb to her mouth.

The Doctor looked at her and said, “It is a beautiful book, beyond any I’ve seen before and it says ‘To My Doctor, Time Lord of Gallifrey from his Companion and Bond Mate, Rose Tyler’.”

Gasping Rose asked, “But, how can that be? I mean I had this gift ready for you before you even asked me to marry. I had begged the TARDIS to help me find something to put my gift in after the silver box didn’t work out. Anyhow she gave me this.”

“Ahhh,” he said knowingly, “the TARDIS knows time like no other and she must have peeked. Let’s open it shall we?” Rose nodded vigorously.

He turned the page and read her carefully drawn script.

‘Doctor you have risked your life so many times to save others and you have been doing it for hundreds of years. You never ask for thanks. You just move on. This is a tribute to you for all you have done, for all the lives you have saved and it is my gift to you so you know how much those saved appreciated what you did for them.’ 

The Doctor turned the pages reading her words and statistics carefully. On one page was the note from the boy who had named himself, ‘The Brave’ in the style of his hero. Without turning the note over he knew the child’s name. In fact he knew all the children by name, the ones he protected, the ones he helped be brave, the ones he carried on his shoulders and many more. He remembered all their names. He studied their drawings running his fingers over their little notes of thanks. He chuckled and smiled at their depictions of him. When Rose showed him how tapping the page revealed gifts that had been given to him, he lingered on the gifts left for him by the children. He ran his fingers over the pages where Rose had written explanations as though he could feel her fingers writing across the page. 

Rose had prepared a section she called ‘What I learned from the Doctor’.

Ordinary people can be inspired to behave with great courage and selflessness. My Doctor gives people hope and inspires them to do great things.

You can’t control others. Not everyone the Doctor can save wants to be saved. 

Never give up. My Doctor never gives up. He tries to make things better every day.

Nothing is impossible. My Doctor proves this everyday. 

Rose had included a section called ‘The Doctor and Me’ which included photos of their adventures, photos of them smiling, photos of them in goofy and comical situations. The Doctor lingered over these pages and finally he closed the book and looked at her.

“Rose,” he reached across and drew her to him wrapping his arms around her and whispering in her ear, “Thank-you for all the work you did to make this for me. The care you took in its preparation and display really shows. I liked seeing our adventures through your eyes. I know you wanted me to feel good about my work and what you did was beautiful. Thank you.” He kissed her tenderly. “It’s my turn now,” he declared leaving the bed to retrieve his gift for Rose.

The Doctor had explained to her that she should avoid trying to converse with him over their bond for a few days. Although they had already been successful doing so, it had given her a headache. He’d explained she should allow her brain the chance to rest and adapt to the changes he had made and then it would become easier to communicate telepathically and that it would just come naturally. She was happy to do what he suggested because even without using words it seemed she was easily able to sense his mood and that’s what had her worried. He was sad. Somehow her gift had made him sad.

She watched as he retrieved his gift for her and returned to his spot on the bed. He had a beautiful opalescent box in his hand. It was beautifully crafted with the flashing colours of opals and filigreed gold decorating the box and fashioned into Gallifreyan symbols. Before he could hand it to her she reached up and cupped his cheek to draw his attention.

“What’s wrong Doctor?” she asked. “Did something in my gift bother you?” 

“Your gift was beautiful and heartfelt. I love it Rose!”

She smiled at him and tapped her temple signalling he couldn’t dodge her inquiry. Before they bonded she had learned you could rarely make him talk if he didn’t want to but she had an inkling of what was at the heart of his current mood. She reached for his hand.

“Doctor, did something about the children bother you?” she asked softly.

He nodded. “The notes and gifts from the children were the best part of your gift. It’s just that it reminded me of my children and the children of Gallifrey. They’re gone now.”

Rose squeezed his hand. She wasn’t going to push him to talk about it. He had faced too many losses. How could he have endured all these years and still given so much back to so many people. She moved her gift aside and crawled over to him wrapping her arms around him and rubbing her hand up and down his back and for a few moments they stayed like that just swaying back and forth.

“Do you think you’d like to have children with me?” Rose whispered in his ear. He squeezed her and nodded but Rose felt his hearts leap at her question. 

She whispered back, “If it was possible for your Mum and Dad maybe it could be for us too yeah?” She looked at his handsome face with a twinkle of promise.

He hugged her fiercely. “Yeah, maybe it is!” His characteristic enthusiasm shining in his eyes.

Finally the Doctor released her and nodded his thanks. “Grief is a hard thing, especially when you remember everything in exact detail, but it’s made easier with you in my corner Rose. Thank you.”

“All right then, hand it over...it’s my turn for a gift!”

Smiling widely the Doctor reached across for his beautifully made gift box and handed it back to her, watching closely as Rose took it, running her fingers reverently over the opal box and the filigreed writing. 

“What’s it say Doctor?”

“To my beautiful Rose, you are so much more than I deserve. You will be in my hearts forever. The Doctor.”

With her hand shaking she released the clasp at the side of the box and opened it. There, carefully pinned to the velvet cushion inside, was the most beautiful necklace, with such intricate metal weaving, the likes of which she had never seen before. Rose gasped running trembling fingers over the sparkling metal.

“It’s so beautiful,” she whispered, “what does it mean?” She knew he rarely gave presents without meaning or message.

“I made it for you Rose. It’s a bonding necklace and a very old tradition, one quite out of fashion now. The metal is from Telusia and is exceptionally strong. Lift it from the cushion so you can see all of it. Then you’ll understand,” he smiled pleased she couldn’t take her eyes from the sparkling precious metal.

Carefully she released the pins and lifted the Y necklace studying it and then she understood. On each side of the v he had woven one of the bonding knots, the third was woven into the drop below the v. Attached to the end of the drop was a TARDIS blue sparkling gem. Rose studied each knot her eyes brimming with tears.

“Ah hah,” he exclaimed pointing at her, “happy tears yes?”

Rose nodded still looking at her necklace with awe. “It’s so beautiful Doctor and you made it for me! And it’s got our bonding knots on it! I’ve never seen workmanship so beautifully crafted. It’s perfect Doctor. I love it! Hold up what’s this for?” She showed him a circular protrusion on the vail holding the gem.

“Oh I almost forgot press once and you’re protected by a perception filter. Press twice and the gem can be removed so you can put your TARDIS key on the chain.”

“Rose will you wear it tomorrow when we go to dinner?”

“Of course I’ll wear it! Are we going to dinner tomorrow?”

“Oh yes, I forgot to mention in all the excitement. By tradition my parents host a dinner for us as a newly bonded couple,” he explained matter of factly.

“Oh my gawd!” Rose exclaimed. The Doctor looked confused.

“Doctor, this is significant! I’m not ready! I need a dress,” she exclaimed, “and we need a present for them to thank them. Oh dear what can we get for them? Oh this is bad after all they’ve done for you.” 

He watched as she slipped from the bed pacing beside it, deep in thought, unconsciously clutching her necklace to her chest as if someone at this bloody dinner would take it from her after finding her inadequate. 

Deciding the best thing he could do to help his bond mate was answer all her questions, he focused on sending her calming reassurances. After at least forty-five minutes of interrogation Rose had successfully gleaned all the details necessary for her to feel she knew how to properly present herself. Turns out it wasn’t just a dinner but a banquet and it wouldn’t be held in the stone house but the much more formal setting of the Citadel, and most of the Gallifreyans brought here with his parents would be there! They were going to be on display and she didn’t want to embarrass the Doctor and his parents.

The Doctor was completely bewildered. His bond mate was panicking over a dinner. She could face a Dalek and barely bat an eyelash but ask her to face what was left of Gallifrey’s society and she was panicking. 

“But Rose, you could never embarrass me. If it makes you feel any better we’ll wear our best duds and be all regal and such but I have to say I don’t really care who comes to inspect us.” 

“It’s just that I want to make a good impression for your parents’ sake. And you’re the long lost son of the Lord of the Manor. We owe it to them to do this right!” Rose explained.

“I tell you what,” the Doctor suggested wanting to reassure her, “why don’t we talk to my Mother tomorrow morning. She will know what exactly we should wear and how this dinner is supposed to go.”

“Really? Oh that’s a terrific idea!” Rose clapped her hands happily.

“Now that all the crises have been sorted Rose, it’s the middle of the night and it’s time for bed.”

Rose nodded moving to her side of the bed carefully folding her necklace back into its beautiful box, took off her robe and climbed up on the bed. The Doctor stripped off his tunic and trousers and slipped in behind her as they snuggled into a comfortable spoon. The Doctor slipped his hand around her firm breast and breathed her in, humming happily.

“You know Doctor I think it will be important for us to stay connected with your parents regularly. They’re your family and they moved time and space and a planet to find you and protect you. Plus if we do have children maybe their spouses might need to come from this alternate Gallifrey and your Father could be a good teacher,” she reasoned. 

“Yeah,” he murmured into the back of her neck thrilled she had mentioned having children again, “it’s really something isn’t it. I have to admit I still can hardly believe it but yeah I want to visit regularly and keep them close. It will be like visiting your Mum. Speaking of parents, do you want me to fetch your Mum so she can be here for dinner tomorrow?” 

Rose paused to think the idea through. “Doctor, I appreciate the suggestion and thank-you but I don’t think so. First off getting Mum used to the idea of getting in the TARDIS and travelling to another world, let alone another universe, would be quite a challenge and then if we got her here you know she would have plenty of ideas about how things should be done. I don’t think it would be fair to your parents. They’ve waited so long to reconnect with you it wouldn’t be fair to interfere in that. There’s only one problem Doctor,” she declared.

Blissfully lost in her, the Doctor hummed his ‘what’ into the back of her neck.

“We may have to marry again in an Earth ceremony so Mum can have Bev and the gang there.” She waited for the protest but was surprised at his answer.

“It would be my honour to marry you again on Earth Rose. We could eat cake! They have cake at Earth weddings. I would like Banana Chocolate. Also,” he said squeezing her, “I already have the rings! The ones my Father sent with the silver box, the ones with our names already written on them!” 

“Perfect,” Rose sighed.

Nuzzling her neck hoping to entice her he realized his beautiful girl had drifted off to sleep. He was a little disappointed but then again there were few things finer than peaceful slumber with Rose Tyler in his arms. Just before he succumbed his hand around her breast began to glow and he gifted her with a tiny dose of regeneration energy.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, some smut since they are on honeymoon followed by more serious considerations. I hope you like.

Several hours later the Doctor woke with a start to find Rose straddling him rubbing herself against his erection. Opening his eyes he looked up at her tousled blond hair and piercing gaze. The weight of her torso and her hands held his shoulders down giving her leverage to press against him, affording him a tantalizing view of her breasts and silky thighs. Her need for him blistered through her and crackled into him. In seconds he was fully alert, erect and eager to take her. But Rose got there first shifting one hand flat on his chest while the other wrapped around him positioning him so she could drive onto his hard length and squeeze as she fully seated herself with him deep inside. Groaning with pleasure he watched her head loll back, her eyes closing in bliss. What a view, her neck and breasts exposed to him, her golden, lustrous form available to his hands as she rode him. She was perfect. 

She couldn’t get enough of him, pleading with him for more, more, more. He lifted her off him ordering her to spread her legs over his face. He spread her labia and teased her nub with his tongue. She was moaning and calling his name begging him not to stop as she held herself in position so his tongue could increase pressure as he firmly swirled his tongue around her clit. Just as she began to come he lifted her off him to her howl of frustration, twisted her around and under him, her legs wrapped around him as he thrust into her. Her wet walls were spasming from her interrupted orgasm but as the sensation of the head of his cock pounding against the resistance of her tight walls filled her synapses, she orgasmed again. He stroked his length in and out of her until he climaxed exploding his seed into her. Wow was it always going to be this sensational she thought as she lay splayed under him.

“Now that is a pleasant way to be woken, Rose Tyler. I highly encourage it in future. Bloody therapeutic!” he panted rolling his weight off her and tucking in behind her. She hummed her agreement turning in his arms reaching to kiss him sweetly and snuggling into his chest. He could tell she was starting to drift.

Surprising him she mumbled, “I woke up brimming with energy like a bolt of electricity. What did you do Doctor?” To emphasize her intention to get an answer she tugged on a patch of his chest hair.

“Owww! Is that anyway to treat your highly energetic and cooperative bond mate?” the Doctor protested.

“Fess up Doctor,” she ordered.

“Oh all right! I gave you a small dose of my regeneration energy. My Father told me how it’s done so human physiology is not adversely affected.”

“Doctor, it’s not that I don’t appreciate it but you should talk to me first and may I remind you that you don’t have many regenerations left so until you get some more let’s put a hold on the jolts til then.”

He rumbled in his chest and Rose suspected he was prepared to argue with her but decided against interrupting their warm bliss. She had faith he would raise it with her first before just doing it again.

“Doctor?”

“What?” he replied.

“Tomorrow we are going to discuss what has you so spooked,” she murmured tangling her legs with his and drifting into sleep.

Marvelling at the golden treasure he held in his arms and how silky her legs felt entwined with his, he reflected on what it would mean to lose her. He had been surprised at how quickly she had adapted to the telepathy and the utter joy of having her with him heart, mind and body. He knew he would no longer be able to hide things from her but he didn’t care. It was worth it because her judgement and opinion were invaluable to him. Besides it was the way telepaths were supposed to be in a bonded relationship. He’d just forgotten how to live like a telepath. Rose was once again rescuing him, giving him back his true nature. He found that now they were bonded her drift towards sleep affected him too. Her subtle presence in his mind as she slept kept him calm, calm enough he was able to sleep, especially because she was safe in his arms. Yes he would welcome sleep until she woke and he could look into her eyes once more.

Four hours thirty two minutes and twenty three seconds later he woke but she wasn’t in his arms. He sat up instantly calling for her.

“It’s about time, Time Lord!” she snickered. “Did I tire you out old man?” Rose stood in her underwear in the process of getting dressed.

“Come here you cheeky human and I’ll show you what a Time Lord can do,” he purred, the sheet drawn low on his hips by his prominent erection.

“Now that is an impressive sight I gotta admit but we have to get going. Chop, chop, Doctor. We have to go to your parents and get the scoop on the dinner, go back to the TARDIS, fill in Mariola and Nolan, then dinner and showing off and then back here and trust me I will take care of that for you.”

“Oh no, no, no Rose. I am your bond mate. I cannot be left in this state without your attention!” 

He slipped from the bed, his hair wildly tousled and she had to admit he was like a magnet to her. He walked down the dais steps watching smugly as her eyes followed his rigid, swinging erection.” He knew he had her when her mind gurgled the equivalent of ‘guhhh’.

To her surprise he ignored her as he casually walked right past her heading to the kitchen. She couldn’t see his smug smile as she unconsciously did exactly what he thought she would do and followed him to the kitchen, her trance like expression firmly fixed on the bunched muscles of his beautiful bum. He turned suddenly to face her and as she glanced up into his luminous dark orbs the tip of his cock brushed against her belly as it bobbed up and down. He bent slowly and kissed her. No one kissed like the Doctor. She didn’t really understand how he made her wobble but he was so all encompassing. His arms and the special touches that made her tremble and with his clean vanilla scent she always felt kind of hypnotized. Gawd he always smelled and tasted so good, even when he was in her mouth. Muskier sure, but he still tasted vanilla. Maybe it was some kind of Time Lord thing to attract mates. 

Again he kissed her, nibbling and licking her neck and then he reached down and ripped her knickers off at the crotch. He bent slightly taking the back of each thigh in each of his hands and spreading her legs as he lifted her slamming them against the fridge. She wailed as he sheathed himself into her tight heat, groaning his pleasure. His passion for her slammed into her mind, all primitive and savagely erotic. Each time he thrust into her she cried out with the fullness of him, whispering his name. He ordered her to touch herself and bent his head to watch her wet fingers twirl around her nub of nerves, The sensation was so acute when combined with the sensory input from his cock she started to tremble heading into a powerful orgasm. Again and again he buried himself in her but as she clenched his length like a hot, wet fist his balls tingled, lifting as they prepared to eject his sperm. The exploding sensation barrelled through his cock as he roared his release. 

They slid down the fridge door, leg muscles turned to jelly, and flopped on their backs sucking in air.

“Wow!” they said with one voice still panting.

“Doctor?”

“Mmmm?” 

“How come the fridge didn’t fall over with all the pounding?”

“We’re in a tent Rose. Everything in the kitchen is attached to a metal frame. Did you think the upper cabinets were floating in the air?”

“Oi! Don’t get snarky. So I fixed your problem,” she said waving her hand listlessly at his crotch, “so now it’s time to fix mine.”

“You orgasmed, you so did!” he replied lying spread-eagled on the floor.

“Not that you daft alien, I meant its time to go to the stone house and get the skinny.”

“Oh, okay. I’m getting up any second now.”

 

Later during breakfast with his parents, Rose was surprised at the resistance she felt from the Doctor at his parents’ suggestion he wear full Gallifreyan ceremonial dress for the dinner She, on the other hand, was able to wear a gown of her own choosing. 

Penelope sensed the tension and explained, “Son, we have waited so long to introduce our son to our friends here on this world your Father has made. Our thinking was that the ceremonial dress could be a reminder of Gallifrey, a reminder of our guests and friends’ home.” 

“Mother,” the Doctor said sadly, “would it not just be a reminder that I am the one who destroyed their home?” 

Offering further reassurance, Ulysses weighed in, “Doctor, our friends knew that Gallifrey was going to fall in every scenario and that all they held dear would be destroyed. Son, they knew the only question left was whether the rest of the universe would be destroyed too.”

The Doctor sighed, pacing and pulling his hair into tufts. He didn’t want to disappoint them but he was the destroyer of their world. He would only bring shame to his parents in front of their friends and what of Rose. Wouldn’t she end up regretting her decision to bond with him in the face of his humiliation? Surely the people of this world had lost children and family members at his hand. 

Then he heard Rose in his mind, “Doctor you didn’t destroy your home, the Daleks did. You saved the rest of us! If your worst fears are realized I will not abandon you, nor will your parents. You can count on that and have faith we will stand with you always. But if you want to leave now I will go with you. I could never be ashamed of you. I think you should take a chance though, I think it’s worth taking that chance.” As always her faith in him steadied him.

With Rose supporting him he made his decision. Turning to his parents, with his trepidation evident on his face, he explained, “If it’s okay with you I will wear the tunic, robe and mantel of our house but not the headdress. To me it always seemed like we were lording it over the Gallifreyans in those daft things not to mention the fact they looked silly and were painful to wear. Also, Rose is my bond mate and I would appreciate her having some insignia of the House to be part of what she wears.” 

Penelope understood her son’s reticence and leapt at his suggested compromise. “Perfect! It’s all settled then. And Doctor. I have the perfect thing for Rose!” 

Ulysses didn’t really like the headdresses much either so he acquiesced quickly glad they didn’t have to discuss clothing and ceremony any longer. He and the Doctor were happy to escape to the map room for further revelations.

Penelope turned to Rose and said, “Please come sit with me my dear and have more tea. I wanted to chat with you a bit.” Rose nodded happily taking her seat at the table as Penelope busied herself pouring the tea. “I was wondering Rose if you would tell me about my son. What kind of person has he become?” Penelope asked, her large, soft eyes imploring Rose while the twin suns of what was left of Gallifrey turned the kitchen a soft, rosy colour in the face of such a serious subject.

Taking her hand warmly Rose told her, “Of course Penelope. I’d be happy to tell you whatever I can.” Rose paused to sip her tea and gather her thoughts. “I met him when he wanted to die. He was broken, lost and suffering. He was on Earth caught up in stopping an alien invasion after which he intended to arrange his own death. We met when he saved me and later I rescued him. We seemed to connect right away and, after we began travelling together, we soon became best friends and I think that helped him. He was so alone, haunted even. He avoided sleep because he had nightmares when he did. I used every trick in the book to get him to sleep, usually by coaxing him to watch a movie with me. So long as I held his hand it didn’t matter if I fell asleep first cuz he didn’t want to disturb me so he would eventually sleep so long as he had my hand in his. Sometimes he would have a bad dream and wake up screaming and I would run to his room and help him till he could calm himself but gradually he started to get better. He just needed a friend who cared so he wasn’t so alone. It took a long time for him to tell me anything about himself.” Rose paused and took another sip of her tea. She saw tears slipping from Penelope’s eyes and shifted her story away from his suffering.

“Penelope,” Rose said sympathetically, “your son is brilliant. I swear he is a hero to so many, on so many worlds around the universe where he is worshipped because he saved them from being destroyed. He always obeys the laws of time stuff and it kills him when he can’t help or intervene. It takes days for him to recover from that. He is a man of honour and he has a code he lives by. I think it is his way of respecting what he thought was the best of Gallifrey. His enemies, those who seek to destroy him, like the Daleks....” 

Penelope gasped in horror her eyes wide and her hand unconsciously covered her mouth as though their common enemy could hear her. 

“Oh yes Penelope, your son is known as the Oncoming Storm by the enemies of our universe. As for the Daleks, they fear him because, all alone, he beats them, he outsmarts them every single time. He has been tortured, imprisoned, starved but he never gives up trying to make things better and I love him and I always will.” Pausing to gather a breath she reached again for Penelope’s hands.

“The thing is, the Doctor is so much more and I think a lot of it comes from you. He is kind and giving. He has given me everything, a new life, new worlds, new ways of thinking. And he has a sense of justice. He has no time for stupidity and cruelty and can be very rude in the face of it but he never wants to destroy even when he is driven spare. His first instinct is always to help and he always tries to protect the weak. He has no time for the high and mighty and those who try to lord it over others. All that he has done for others and he never sticks around for the thanks. He never asks for reward or favour. He is insatiably curious and enthusiastic. Seriously that man would slog through a swamp for hours looking for some daft, ugly old plant for the TARDIS gardens ‘because it’s special Rose and we need to protect the species’!” Rose paused when she saw a hint of a smile and pride in her son on Penelope’s face. “And Penelope he has saved our whole planet so many times, always willingly risking his life without a second thought.”

“Thank you Rose. For so long I feared he would become twisted by time’s cruel demands on him. I think my son is so lucky to have you and I want to thank you for rescuing him because it’s plain to me that’s what happened and it’s plain to see how much he loves you. I am so grateful he has that in his life.” Penelope came around the table and hugged her tightly. “You saved him Rose. You saved our son. Thank you.”

Later as the two of them were washing up in the sun filled kitchen and after Rose had shown her the bonding necklace, Penelope noted casually, “Time Lord strength, endurance and physical attributes do offer some pleasant rewards in a bonded relationship,” she mused winking at Rose. Rose and Penelope broke into giggles as the Doctor and Ulysses returned.

“I’d wager they’re talking about us,” Ulysses observed sagely.

“Oh yes!” the Doctor replied.

Bidding his parents farewell so they could work on their preparations for the evening festivities, Rose and the Doctor left to return to the TARDIS. As they walked through the red grass holding hands the breeze swirling the Doctor’s coat behind him, Rose had something to propose to the Doctor.

“I’ve been thinking about a gift for your parents. Your Mum wanted to know about you, what kind of person you’ve become. She was worried about all that you’ve endured and how it’s shaped you. So I was thinking their gift might be allowing them to look at the book I made for you. Not to keep it mind, but just to be able to know you through the eyes of those whose lives you’ve affected. Please Doctor. I think it would help them, ease their guilt about what you were called on to do.”

“All right, so long as I get it back,” he replied quietly. 

His qualms about this dinner remained. Rose sensed he was still unsettled and distracted. Now was not the time to push him to talk about the fear she sensed he had about her so she let him be trying to think of a way to lift his spirits.

Looking up at him she asked, “Doctor do you know what the name of this planet is?”

“No, I didn’t know it had a name.”

“Your parents and the people here decided to name it ‘The Doctor’s Solace’.”


	19. Chapter 19

Rose knew the Doctor had enjoyed his time with his Father in the map room and that he felt revived by their reestablished telepathic communication. He was touched by his Father’s joy at sharing with him all his discoveries and the resources he had amassed for him. Still his distracted demeanour continued after they returned to the TARDIS. He wanted to take some time installing new TARDIS parts feeling he had been neglecting his beloved ship of late. Rose knew this was an escape and she felt sorry for him. He was remembering his time as a young boy with his parents and his feelings about them before he was taken away. He was struggling to understand how to feel about all that had happened and how he fit in and what was expected of him. He had a lot to take in and dealing with emotions was not his strength. She knew that on some level he expected the rug to be pulled out from under him again.

Nolan had been working in his shop during the day and he and Mariola had been vacationing in the TARDIS during the evenings. Since Nolan was occupied, Rose grabbed Mariola and dragged her to the wardrobe room to find their attire for the evening. Mariola had squealed with delight and the two of them spent the rest of the morning trying on dresses, chatting excitedly and drinking tea. As an experiment Rose asked the Doctor if he was happy spending time with the TARDIS. He answered right away telling her he was proud of her and sending her a hug. She touched her lips suddenly in surprise when she felt his lips telepathically brush hers. Afterwards the two women went swimming, relaxing and enjoying their time together until they went to prepare lunch. The Doctor begged off but Nolan joined them just long enough to eat before rushing off to chat with the Doctor under the console until he had to return to his shop for the afternoon.

Finally the time came for everyone to get ready. Rose went to get the Doctor.

“Hiya, making any progress? I hope the new parts make it easier for the TARDIS,” she said stroking the console affectionately.

Crawling out from under it the Doctor wiped his hands and smiled at her. “She never zapped me once. My old girl sure deserves the new parts for all I’ve asked of her over the years.”

Rose stepped into his embrace noting, “Guess you can’t avoid getting dressed any longer then?”

“No I guess not,” he sighed with regret clearly visible in his demeanour.

“Doctor,” she said looking up at him, “you know we might just end up enjoying ourselves. Mariola and Nolan will be seated with us along with your parents. Plus you’ll get a chance to meet others from Gallifrey. If they came here with your Dad I’m sure they think like him yeah? Plus your Mum says she’s been treated with nothing but respect even though she’s human. I gather that was not the case on Gallifrey.”

“Yeah,” the Doctor agreed stroking his finger over her cheek. “I’ll go drag those daft old robes out of the wardrobe and shower and shave. Let’s meet in the library before we go.”

“Yeah ok. We have to get to the Citadel before it’s opened to guests and from there to the map room. That’s where we stay till they come get us. I’ll let Mariola and Nolan know.”

“Okay, that means with the time difference we have 2 hours to get ourselves to the Citadel. I’ll be ready in 20 minutes but it’s barely enough time for you!”

“Oi, you’ll take more time than that on your hair!” 

 

Of course Rose was not ready on time and asked the Doctor to take their guests to the Citadel where she would join them. Mariola and Nolan were so impressed when they saw the Doctor in his robes. They knew he was a person of power but seeing him first in the Library and now in this mighty Citadel that reflected centuries of his family’s history, both him and his Father dressed in their robes of office, the two of them understood he was a man of stature far beyond their wildest imaginings. 

After his parents warmly welcomed Mariola and Nolan, his Mother asked about Rose’s whereabouts. Smiling shyly at the Doctor and his parents, Mariola offered an explanation, “Rose is a thoughtful and kindhearted girl and not in the least self-centred but this is her moment. She knows she has the good fortune to be bonded with the Doctor and I think she wants to impress her husband, make an entrance in other words.”

“I’m afraid there is very little Rose could do to impress me more than she already has,” the Doctor explained, smiling softly at her sensing she was intimidated by the grand surroundings.

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that Doctor,” Nolan said gesturing down the hall where Rose had popped into the Citadel.

Rose searched for the Doctor’s eyes, walking towards him and he towards her. They only saw each other and their witnesses were compelled to watch the scene unfold. Shards of light from the ceiling windows spotlighted them illuminating the magic of the moment and blessing not just their union but their legend - the Doctor and Rose Tyler. 

Recognizing the significance of the event, Rose had chosen to emphasize elegance and grace wanting the Doctor and his family to be proud of her. She knew she needed to make an impression here and wanted something compatible with the Doctor’s more formal look. She wore a dress with a bronze bustier, it’s sheen like a supple metal at first glance. It was extremely flattering to her tiny waist rounding down in the front and back thus emphasizing the curve of her slim hips. Consistent with her aim for elegance, the bustier covered her breasts but it nevertheless flattered her shapely proportions and exposed her lovely shoulders and toned bare arms. Around her neck she proudly wore her bonding necklace, her dress giving it pride of place. Attached to the bottom of the bodice was a flowing, scarlet gown billowing around her like silken flame as she walked. Attached behind the bodice at her shoulder blades, unseen from the front, were two metal fasteners about 5 inches long which curved up and forward slipping through a gold medallion at each shoulder, each of which captured and held the fabric of a flowing rippling cape. The cape was emblazoned with the colours and name of the House of Lungbarrow, identifying her name and kinship to the Doctor. Her blonde curls were piled on her head which flattered her neckline as did her long scarlet earrings, combining to effect a taller appearance. Bronze shoes peeked out as she walked. The Doctor was mesmerized. She was breathtaking. 

The others watched as he greeted her with a bow taking her hand in his and leading her towards the others.

“You look beautiful Rose, so beautiful.”

“Thank you Doctor. I don’t really get why you don’t like the robes cuz you look very sexy in them. I especially like your trademark sign of rebellion. Really Doctor, I didn’t know you had red plimsolls!”

“I have them in all colours Rose, just incase,” he smiled enjoying her playful flirting.

Watching as they approached, their eyes locked on each other and chatting quietly, Penelope wrung her hands, not in distress, but abject thankfulness that this resourceful, kind-hearted, young woman loved her son. She knew Rose was the real thing too. She was brave and fearless and her love for him would never waver, if she was any judge. Ulysses smiled at her wrapping his arm around her shoulder as the Doctor and Rose approached. They were a handsome couple and Rose had grit, just like his Penelope. He had to save her or he would lose his son forever. 

There was much gushing admiration and blushing shyness as the women admired each other’s dresses and the men impatiently shuffled their feet, except for the Doctor. He was riveted by Rose, unable to look away. Nolan leaned over and whispered to Ulysses, “That boy has it bad eh?” 

Ulysses chuckled and whispered back, “Oh yes, mind you I’m afraid I’m not much better when it comes to Penelope.”

Nolan looked at his beautiful Mariola, back to vivacious health thanks to the Doctor. He looked at Ulysses and winked, “Guess that makes three of us!”

Ulysses clapped him on the shoulder laughing, “Good man!”

They were led to the map room to await their retrieval. The Doctor gave a brief tour of the place eliciting oohs and ahhhs of admiration. During the tour Rose had noticed a small offset wooden door in one of the rooms and found out it led to the basement of the stone house. Reminding herself to check later if the flutterwing was still down there, she decided if it was she’d like to see it and maybe she could even see it fly.

When the time came Penelope and Ulysses came by to get them. This time they took a different route. This tunnel had them climbing higher and the Doctor calculated it would come out at the top of the dais where the thrones were and he dreaded the implications. 

He heard his Father’s reassurance in his mind, “Son I would not blindside you like that. Even I know there is only so much you can spring on a person at one time. Penelope and I no longer have much reason to take the thrones, rather we’ll all walk to the edge of the dais and then I’ll introduce you and your friends. In that way the people can see you and then it’s down the stairs for introductions, dinner, dancing. 

“Much appreciated Father,” the Doctor breathed out in relief. 

As it turned out his Father really wasn’t into formality either. It’s not that he didn’t know the forms, he just didn’t have much interest in them. The Doctor liked that about his Father he realized happily. Walking to the edge of the top step of the ridiculous number of steps on the dais, Ulysses motioned them to stay close. Then he addressed the crowd below yelling out, “Attention, Attention! Everyone, thank you for coming to our communal Citadel this evening to celebrate a special occasion, two special occasions actually.”

Noting his Father’s reference to the Citadel being communal, the Doctor surmised others used it too like some sort of community centre. He liked that idea too. While the crowd’s chatter and laughter had quieted at his Father’s request he noted the Time Lords in attendance did not wear their headdresses and didn’t seem to miss them. They were all casual in their robes and relaxed as were the Gallifreyans among them and they all seemed to be mixing with no sign of societal class distinctions. The Doctor liked what his Father had built here. He liked it a lot. He just hoped he wouldn’t embarrass him when it became clear he was the pariah among these Gallifreyan refugees.

Continuing, his Father announced to the crowd, “Thank you to all who prepared our feast tonight and to those with the daring required to decorate our Citadel. Please enjoy yourselves this evening but before festivities begin, it’s time for the moment we’ve all been waiting for - the return of my son, the Doctor!” Ulysses pulled Rose and the Doctor forward as the crowd erupted in cheers as though they were conquering heroes. Ulysses raised his arms calling for quiet. He reverently introduced Rose as the Doctor’s bond mate and their guests from the other universe. Then he asked the Doctor to say a few words.

Clutching Rose’s hand he turned to address the crowd which numbered three hundred or so. “Rose and I would like to thank you for your warm welcome tonight. Quite frankly I never expected it but it has to be said it’s been just one of the many surprises Rose and I have experienced lately and believe me I don’t surprise easily. I want to thank my Father and Mother for their astonishing lifelong effort to reunite with me and for saving this wondrous piece of Gallifrey but more importantly for saving all of you. I bow before my Father’s centuries of planning, his monumental engineering expertise and flawless execution in bringing all this to fruition. I could not be more surprised nor more pleased. Once again thank you for your welcome. Rose and I look forward to meeting you.”

The crowd erupted into happy foot stamping and cheering, moving as one around the base of the dais. Rose sent him a telepathic message of reassurance now that it was time to “mingle”. Clearly the telepathic suppression was not in effect for this event. Hand in hand the Doctor and Rose descended the stairs creating quite the image with Rose’s dress billowing scarlet behind her and the Doctor’s heavier robe pooling behind him down the steps. Then came Mariola, beautiful in a long sapphire gown with a sweetheart neckline and Nolan in a tux from the TARDIS followed by the Doctor’s parents, Ulysses in his robe and Penelope in an elegant gold sheath with a Gallifreyan cape of similar design to Rose’s presenting a stunningly beautiful compliment to her bond mate. 

Arriving at the bottom of the stairs the Doctor was swept away by a circle of ardent admirers, young Time Lords who had not yet flown a Tardis or experienced time travel. He was assailed with questions from them about the Daleks, his many adventures, other life forms and before long he was giving a master class illustrating his points through the many lessons he had learned during his more colourful adventures. The Doctor was in his element, relaxed and laughing within his growing circle of attentive devotees.

Like the Doctor, Rose was swept away too by attendees who wanted to know about her time travel adventures with the Doctor and a few wanting to know about Earth and what it was like and where she came from on Earth. Even Mariola and Nolan were received with eager curiosity and questions. Surrounded by her circle of admirers Rose mentally checked on her bond mate finding he was enthusiastically engaged in gleeful debate with his entourage and then her attention was drawn back to her situation when one of her admirers asked if she would accompany him briefly outside to give her views of a gift of welcome he and friends had arranged for the Doctor. He seemed to be a full Time Lord judging by his ceremonial robes. He smiled kindly at her motioning to one of the many side doors. 

Ulysses had adjusted the schedule to allow more time for mixing since everyone was clearly enjoying themselves, especially his son who was pleased to be with the young ones surrounding him, asking so many questions. He could tell how seriously his son took their eager desire for knowledge, not in the stuffy self important way of the old Gallifreyan professors rather with considerable enthusiasm. Ulysses learned that his son may be an unconventional maverick but he loved teaching and he loved learning. 

He had waited long enough and it was time to get everyone seated for the evening meal. It took a long time but finally people moved to their assigned seats. In the melee of people moving and adjusting their seats it took the Doctor a few minutes after he reached his seat to realize he hadn’t seen Rose for awhile and when he searched for her in the crowd he couldn’t see her and then he couldn’t find her in his mind and he flew to his feet bellowing at the top of his lungs, “SIT DOWN!”

Everyone sat on the nearest chair and snapped their heads in his direction. “Son, what is it? What’s wrong?” Ulysses asked alarmed. 

His tortured eyes looked at his Father and his anguish assailed him.

“It’s Rose, she’s gone. Father, I can’t find her, I can’t sense her!”


	20. Chapter 20

Everyone knew what the loss of a bonded mate meant and everyone started to babble at once.

“SILENCE!” Ulysses roared. “Look at the seat next to you. Is anyone else missing?”

Penelope was at her son’s side, Mariola and Nolan too. Everyone but Rose.

One of the dinner guests, a young Time Lord in training, yelled out, “Lord Promontoralunder is missing. I heard him ask Lady Rose to accompany him to see a proposed gift for the Doctor. He wanted her opinion. There,” he called, gesturing to a green door, “they went through there!”

The Doctor’s hearts sank as he felt his Father’s alarm. There was something about this Lord Promontoralunder that his Father did not like. The Doctor swung around and ran towards the door. 

“Wait,” his Father commanded, “I’m coming with you!” He headed towards the Doctor asking Penelope over his shoulder to get people seated and start the dinner service.”

Penelope nodded at him urging him, “Go, go, go. Save her Ulysses!”

Then without missing a beat she turned to her guests with a smile and a calm demeanour. “Come my friends and find your seats. We have a feast for you to enjoy. Our missing guests will return shortly. No doubt all this excitement will be proven a simple misunderstanding!” Penelope sat with a smile plastered on her face. She was British after all and she had a practised stiff upper lip.

Ulysses caught up to the Doctor who was quite literally bouncing up and down on his plimsolls clearly thinking the worst, frantic to go find Rose. 

“Son, not that door. It leads to the labs and he would expect us to follow. We can take another route through the map room to the labs.” 

The Doctor just wanted to get on with it so he nodded and followed his Father. “Son, if she were dead you would know. You’d be on your knees in pain. She may be unconscious or it may be the telepathic shielding in the labs. Let’s stay focused and hope for the best!” 

The Doctor did nurse a glimmer of hope remembering that labs were traditionally shielded to prevent telepathic interruptions at inopportune times during sensitive and often volatile experiments. Nodding grimly at his Father, they moved quickly and silently down the stone tunnel towards the map room. The Doctor scanned ahead with his sonic. The tunnel was clear. “Father,” the Doctor asked telepathically, “you don’t like this one do you?”

“No, I don’t. He’s old school, imperious and I don’t like how he teaches the young ones.”

The two of them entered the map room staying in the shadows. 

“Father, is this the point in time you spoke of, when I could lose Rose?” the Doctor whispered in his Father’s mind.

“No, but time is fickle. We take no chances.”

Rose was no stranger to waking in hostile situations. Never let them know you’re awake if you can help it. She opened one eye a slit and saw the wanker playing with bubbling beakers of coloured liquid. Whatever he was up to she knew it wasn’t good. She took stock of her physical status. He had struck her across the face and then grabbed her temples causing her to black out. She had to get away and warn the Doctor. The bloody amateur was facing away from her so she carefully raised her head to look around. 

She didn’t alert the Doctor for fear her kidnapper would hear her telepathic call. Instead she kept shields around her thoughts like the Doctor taught her. Behind her, tucked from sight, was the wooden door to the basement. It didn’t have a key hole, just a latch. If she was very, very careful she might make it down there before he noticed she was gone. But she needed a plan B incase it didn’t work, incase he heard her going through the door. Carefully she reached for her bonding necklace and pressed the vail to activate the perception filter. Then she pressed the button again and removed the gem. Plan C, if she was discovered, was to send that gem flying into his chemical stew and hope it messed up whatever he was trying to concoct and that she made it to the basement before it exploded. Then she, oh so carefully, slipped off her shoes and inch by quiet inch stood up and moved to the wooden door. Hopefully, if she made it to the basement, she wouldn’t find the double doors locked and could escape back to the Citadel. It seemed she would see for herself if the flutterwing was still there.

She made it through the door before he was alerted. She knew how fast Time Lords could move so she jammed one of her shoes against the handle to prevent the latch from lifting, buying herself some time as she flew down the stairs in bare feet, hearing him beating on the door behind her. Now was the time to call for help, “Doctor, Doctor help me! I’m in the basement of the stone house and he’s after me.”

The Doctor came to a sudden stop in the map room, signalling his Father to hold up.

“Rose! we’re on our way, find a place to hide. Are you ok?” 

“Yeah, yeah but he’s coming. Here’s hoping the basement doors are open! Also he’s brewing something up in the lab.”

Changing directions and pulling his Father along the Doctor whispered, “She’s in the basement! Are the double doors unlocked?”

Ulysses took the lead as they headed back the way they had come until they reached a branching tunnel where he tensely explained, “Go on! At the end of this tunnel you’ll find an open door to the basement. Hurry! The main doors are locked!”

“Father, she says he was brewing something up in the lab! Be careful. I suggest containment protocols!”

“I’m on it,” his Father nodded turning rapidly back the way they’d come. 

Slipping through the door into the darkened basement, his eyes instantly adjusting to the dimly lit space, the Doctor took stock. All his senses on alert he heard Promon before he saw him but before he could act he spied Rose. Clever girl, she had activated her perception filter. Of course he could detect her by zeroing in on their bond and once isolated he could “see” her. She had climbed on top of the framework of the flutterwing. Before he could act his precious girl launched herself through the air, her red dress billowing behind her like an avenging angel and to his open mouth surprise she landed on top of Lord Promon. Rose had knocked the breath out of the bastard and as he struggled for air she was beating him with her other shoe. 

Stepping out of the shadows the Doctor deadpanned, “Watcha doin’ luv?”

“Oh you know, buffin’ my nails, taking out the rubbish,” she drawled nonchalantly.

“Tad overdressed for household chores perhaps?”

“Nah, like to look my best ‘n all.”

The Doctor bent down and gently took her shoe. “Let me in on the fun yeah?” He softly brushed the purplish bruise on her cheek where she had been cuffed with force. Rose nodded with a smile. 

She watched as the Doctor’s demeanour morphed into cold disregard. In one move he flipped the offender over grabbing him by a fistful of cloth at his neck, lifting him up and hurling him against the stone wall. He stalked him, over and over, throwing him against the wall, his eyes black and diamond hard and his voice sharp as flint, “What were you making in the lab?”

Lord Promon spit in the Doctor’s face. “Your Father and his spawn, both of you engage in revolting congress with alien females. You pollute our species, weaken our kind with foreign ideas...it is better that not one iota of your contamination, this abomination, be allowed to continue,” he gasped as the Doctor tightened his hold on his neck.

“The labs, what were you doing?” the Doctor snarled in his face.

Lord Promon, in his madness and feeling himself entirely justified, viciously attacked the Doctor’s mind. Rose knew from her mate’s concentration what was going on. She watched carefully for any sign of stress on his face. But she knew this was not the Doctor’s first rodeo and she knew how strong he was. Like the Doctor, Lord Promon had gone through the horror of his home world breaking apart and she’d wager that experience had probably shattered him. The Time Lords could be so full of their own superiority they could watch their own destruction and not believe it was happening. This particular Time Lord had been saved by the Doctor’s Father but the question was, what state of mind was he in when he was rescued?

Putting up a rudimentary struggle against Promon’s onslaught and guarding his true plan, the Doctor imitated caving in, feeling his adversary’s glee. And then came the deluge as the Doctor let loose. Promon relived the horror of the Time War but this time up close and personal through the Doctor’s eyes. Promon, unlike the Doctor, had not been at the centre of battle, trying to hold Arcadia, nor had he experienced the horror of the Daleks, or sobbed at the dying children screaming for help. Promon had not known the Time Lords had lost the war and were close to allowing terror to reign across the universe. Unlike the Doctor he had not been ordered to destroy his home, his people nor had he pleaded for his own destruction nor did he have to live on with a psyche so damaged he lived wanting to die. Image after image flooded Promon’s brain until he went limp, his eyes rolled back in his head and the Doctor secured the information he needed about the labs and more.

Rose saw the Doctor’s urgent alarm and then heard him in her mind. To save time he was talking to her and his Father telepathically and he was worried.

“Father, the lab is going to explode. He’s also placed a bomb on top of the Citadel. We have 14 minutes 20 seconds!”

“Doctor the lab is in stasis and safe for now but the bomb! Son, it takes longer than that to get to the roof. We have no bonded Tardises ready. The best we can do is get everyone out of there but Doctor, if the Citadel is destroyed the connection to your universe will be broken and the consequence for your universe without you will be incalculable!” Ulysses panted as the ramifications sank in.

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other in horror. The Doctor realized in a flash Rose would be without her Mum and her Mum would never know what happened to her. He would have stranded Mariola and Nolan and he would have left his beloved TARDIS in another universe. He had to think of something!!!

“Father,” the Doctor shouted telepathically, “the Flutterwing, does it still fly?

“Yes, yes,” Ulysses responded, “it’s as good as it was when we flew it but how will you control it and disarm the bomb?” 

“I’ll figure it out on the way. Rose will run like the wind and get everyone out of the Citadel. Whoo hoo! the Flutterwing will fly again!”

Rose sprang to her feet kissing the Doctor quickly and saying, “You daft alien, you better come back to me in one piece Mister. I love you Doctor. Now, unlock those doors!”

Rose bolted through them her feet flying over the ground. With her arms and legs pumping, adding speed to her sprint, she covered the distance to the Citadel in record time. Bursting through the door at the end of the great hall she raced over the stone floor towards the celebrants yelling at the top of her lungs, “BOMB ON THE ROOF. EVERYBODY OUT! MOVE! MOVE!”

Penelope moved with astonishing speed to herd Mariola and Nolan out through the open doors, ushering the other guests towards the various exits. Ulysses came running across the field from the stone house looking for Penelope and Rose who were the last to exit the building racing to join the others at a safe distance away. The three of them found Mariola and Nolan when the sudden cheering of the crowd drew their attention upward to an astonishing sight. The Doctor, whooping like a madman swooped low over their heads riding an updraft and angling to slow his speed so he could glide the mighty flutterwing along the apex of the roof.

The Citadel was essentially a large box with a roof. Because the edifice was so large it wouldn’t take much to bring the roof down provided explosives were placed where structural reinforcements bore the weight of the roof. The Doctor knew Promon’s only risk of being discovered would have been after Rose had been taken and by then everyone had been congregated around the dining area. At that point Promon would have known it would not be possible for anyone to get up on the roof in time to disarm his bomb. Therefore, the Doctor had a good idea where to find it and what type of bomb it would be. It would be near a structural reinforcement close to the dining area and it would be a simple on/off bomb on a timer with no sophisticated coding. Still he couldn’t risk using his sonic on a flyby to turn it off for fear it might be sensitive to sonic signals. 

As he sped along the roof maneuvering into position to grab the bomb and maintain the flutterwing on course he spied it up ahead. Tucking his feet up in the struts of the flutterwing and holding onto the front crossbar with one hand dead centre, he reached into his cloak for the powerful magnet he’d lifted from the basement and lowered himself as close as possible to the roof. YES, YES!! The magnet had worked! It had picked up the bomb! Banking away from the roof and taking a grand circle high over the crowd below, he counted off the seconds remaining. He couldn’t risk dropping the bomb over the growing Tardises or the silver trees or the tent where he and Rose had made love and where his gift from Rose remained. He positioned his bird to pick up speed counting the seconds and dropping the bomb when he reached a barren, uninhabited swath of land. Peeling away from the trajectory he was on, with seconds to spare, the bomb exploded. The resulting concussive force caught the tip of one wing and the Doctor struggled to right the beast as the crowd gasped, watching in horror for several suspenseful moments until he was able to steady it and fly back up over the breast of the hill to the cheering roar of the crowd.

Penelope all but collapsed in Ulysses arms, Nolan leapt up with a mighty shout punching the air and Mariola hugged Rose as she yelled something about a daft alien. As the four clustered together Ulysses shouted over the cheers to Rose, “Is he always so, so...”

“Swashbuckling? Show offy?” Rose suggested, “YES! It’s more fun that way!” she laughed. Ulysses shook his head but Rose could tell it was admiration and pride in his son clearly on display.

The Doctor, not showing off at all, made another pass and then pushed his feet up on each side of the back wing to act as ailerons to lower the altitude of the mighty flutterwing and made a perfect landing. Everyone cheered and surrounded the Doctor until Rose pushed her way through the wall of tall, young Time Lords, whopping with glee and running towards the Doctor and leaping into his arms wrapping her legs and arms around him as he bear hugged her back laughing and laughing. All the young Time Lords studied the Flutterwing wondering why anyone would build such a thing and how it had been constructed to permit such impressive aerodynamics. They were left with an indelible impression. Their role in the universe and the management of time may be a matter of great seriousness but the universe was also a thing of beauty and meant to be marvelled at and enjoyed. Looking at existence in this way allowed one to think in new and different ways, to be inspired, and to be reminded that their species was not the most important in the universes. The Doctor had taught them their most important lesson.

After much cajoling, wheedling and pleading from Penelope the joyous crowd finally moved inside to complete the celebratory dinner. There were many, many toasts to the guests of honour. It was a joyous and delightful evening. But that was about to change.


	21. Chapter 21

Ulysses stood to call the festivities to a close. He also announced it was time to consider the matter of Lord Promontoralunder and what sanction would be appropriate punishment for his crimes. He formally declared the charges as attempted mass murder of their community, attempted rape of the Doctor’s mind and the kidnapping of his bond mate, Rose. Everyone stilled considering the gravity of the charges. They had all fought hard to survive, to ensure their species would not be obliterated. Their laws considered mind rape to be their most heinous crime. As the moments quietly ticked by the group tried to dampen their anger and apply rationality to the decision before them. Their considerations were thoughtfully expressed, without wrongful intention or vindictiveness. They did not favour execution, judging that to be intellectually inconsistent with the crimes they were sanctioning. They were left with imprisonment, beyond this regeneration if necessary, until rehabilitation had been proven. They stipulated the imprisonment should allow the convicted to study, write and teach.

Ulysses couldn’t help but notice that during the discussions his son had not said one word. When the time came to draw the proceedings to a close Ulysses spoke, “Friends and neighbors, before we call these deliberations to a close, I would like to call on the Doctor to share his views if he is willing.” 

The Doctor stood looking up and down the table, considering his words for a moment. “I find your collective judgement free of malice and not motivated by revenge and, therefore, worthy. I can find no fault. That said, I do not think rehabilitation is possible without additional remediation.” The Doctor paused to verify whether he had license to proceed. He saw an audience eager to hear more.

“When Lord Promontoralunder assaulted my mind he opened himself to me as well. His psyche was ravaged by the breakup of our planet and he has been haunted by those memories ever since. He could not escape the constant internal assault, reliving the events over and over whether waking or sleeping and eventually the onslaught warped his sanity. He found himself transported to a planet, for all intents and purposes, a part of Gallifrey, but with a leader who questioned whether all the rules and societal norms from his home were still relevant. To him it was Gallifrey being destroyed all over again. Lord Promontoralunder, in his delusion, saw my Father and me as a deadly contamination. Thus all those contaminated, the inhabitants of this planet, had to be destroyed.”

“But Lord Doctor, what can be done to help him?” a young Gallifreyan woman asked with concern.

Smiling at her kindly, sensing her shyness, he replied, “Your question is well put. Certainly our goal is rehabilitation but, in my opinion, if his suffering is not relieved, rehabilitation will not be possible.”

“What do you propose Lord Doctor?” a young Time Lord asked.

“A simple telepathic procedure. Someone capable will need to enter his mind and soften his traumatic memories, make them seem much older than they are. He won’t forget them but the details will lack clarity and he will be unable to bring the most damaging memories into focus. Thus his distress will be lessened. Every moment of every day will not be filled with anguish. There should be two witnesses when the procedure is undertaken to verify no harm is done to him. 

Ulysses turned to the group announcing, “There is a proposal to modify the judgement. Comments?” All agreed to the amendment and many agreed to stand as witnesses. The time for the intervention was set for the following day. 

As everyone began leaving Rose went to her bond mate and took his hand. She knew his trauma after the Time War had been staggering compared to Promon. She was so proud of him for his mercy and for his kindness. Finally the six of them were left. Mariola asked if she and Nolan could return in the morning as they wanted to thank their hosts with a gift. Rose asked if they could come too with their gift. Penelope was delighted to have them all and offered breakfast. The Doctor and Rose were the last to leave the Citadel hand in hand.

Walking slowly to their tent in comfortable silence Rose knew her mate was happy. He had not expected the welcome he had received. But he had something on his mind and sure enough he stopped at the crest of the hill, his gaze far away, looking out over the red grass and at the twilight moon. 

“Do you like it here Rose? Would you want to live here?” he asked softly carefully blocking her from knowing his views.

“It’s lovely here Doctor. Your parents are wonderful and so are the people here. I wouldn’t mind at all so long as we could visit Mum and, well we couldn’t leave the TARDIS behind could we?”

“So,” he said, “you would be okay at leaving our adventures behind?” he asked intently.

“Well, that’s not what I said Doctor. First off, I have found that wherever you are adventures are not far behind.” She tugged on his hand good naturedly. “I love all the worlds we’ve visited and the people, all the things you’ve taught me and shown me. But all those places, all our travels were made special because I was with you! This place was part of your home and if you want to stay, I will stay with you. If you just want to visit regularly and continue in the TARDIS as before just try to keep me away!”

The evening air was warm and scented when he took her in his arms and kissed her on the hillside of his parents home and she knew he would love her through time and space forever. If she had told him she wanted to stay here she knew he would have given up his preferred life to make her happy. She made sure he knew she would always be with him, watching over him because she loved him and would love him forever.

“Come on then luv, let’s get out of our fancy duds and go to bed.”

Rose studied his Gallifreyan robes curiously and asked, “Are those robes like kilts? Are you naked under those robes Time Lord?”

He smiled enigmatically giving her a cocky wink.

“Oi!! you flew the flutterwing starkers under there? That’s bonkers!”

“How was I to know I’d be flying the flutterwing?”

Calling his bluff Rose dropped to her knees, reached under his robes and ran her hands up his thighs and to her surprise he was bare and erect. She cupped him stroking him slowly and watched his nostrils flare and his eyes turn darkly luminous. He reached for her pulling her up. 

“Come Rose to the tent and our bonding bed.” He took the hand that she had been stroking him with and kissed it.

Rose knew he had something in mind but he was shielding it from her. She wasn’t concerned because whatever it was he just wanted it to be a surprise. On entering the tent he whipped his robes off and sent them sailing off in the darkness. She looked him over admiring his form. “You are gorgeous. I want you in the middle of that giant bed,” she directed.

He was such a contradiction, physically reserved in public with her, but in private, he was completely unreserved, aggressively male by nature but eager to please her in any way and he knew her, her private things and he loved all of it With her he was open and giving and without shame.

At her order he leapt up on the bed crawling to the headboard, his muscled ass and perfect testicles on full display. It was strangely erotic and she felt her body preparing to receive him. At the headboard he flipped over his erection prominent and tight to his belly. His arms splayed with his hands tucked behind his head, his hungry eyes studied her form. With her back to him she unclamped the medallions at her shoulder and let the cape escape their hold, billowing and softly rustling as it fell to the ground. She gracefully folded her arms behind her back drawing down the invisible zipper of the bodice and slipping her dress over her hips bending fully giving him a spectacular view of her toned, firm bottom in wonderfully skimpy red knickers. Were it not for the fact he was so enjoying the exhibition he would have taken her then and there. As it was he was rumbling in his chest something akin to salivating for a Time Lord. Shards of moonlight slid into their tent and as she turned to face him the moonlight and shadows embraced the planes of her body showcasing her curves and highlighting her erect nipples. She was captivating. He loved her beyond measure.

In a trick of shadow and light her eyes were illuminated cognac gold and she watched him as she bent at the waist dragging her knickers down her legs and delicately stepping out of them. He broke, moving from the bed with quicksilver speed, so fast she forgot her order to him as soon as she felt his tongue lapping at her nipples sending waves of arousal through her body. He passionately kissed her, turning her in his arms and laying her on the bed, carefully splaying her legs so he could see her most private parts and have maximum access to her swollen folds. Licking and stroking her, working her to exquisite heights, she was trembling as the gentle breeze caressed her body making her nipples tingle and her thighs tremble as he worked her from breathy moans to the point of sobbing pleas to let her come, to finish her, to please finish her.

He had other plans. To her dismay he stopped and repositioned her. Folding her in half, he thrust into her body and her mind and revelled in her moans of pleasure. Not content for her mind to be consumed with the feel of his sex, he filled her mind with the feel of his tongue teasing her clit too even though he wasn’t physically doing it. She cried out his name, moaning it over and over She couldn’t think, she couldn’t make sense of it so she gave herself over to pure stimulation. It was so acute, every nerve trembling from him. Him in her, on her, licking her and then her insides spasmed so tightly around him, her orgasm seemed more like a seizure. She’d never felt a full body orgasm before. The Doctor saw in her mind her love for him, her constant craving for him, her wish for children with him and he saw she would die for him without a second thought. He sang for her, filling her mind with his true name as he exploded his seed into her clenching heat. He would never get enough of her.

Naked and wrapped around each other they slept as the gentle evening breeze softly caressed them, entering through the open flaps of their tent. In the middle of the night waking from a terrifying dream of a white wall and separation from him, she found him erect in his sleep and she licked his thighs and balls while he slept watching and feeling his cock twitch as it hardened further. She wrapped her lips around the engorged head sucking and lapping at him while fondling him. She knew he was close when his hips began to thrust in his sleep and his hands reached for her head groaning, “Suck me Rose, don’t stop, harder, harder!” His eyes sprung open as he groaned his release spurting his come in her mouth in shock and now fully awake. She licked her lips and crawled up his body snuggling into his arms and sighing in bliss having experienced his orgasm. She slipped into a relaxed slumber. The Doctor was left wondering and smiling.

Come morning they woke rested and sated, hurrying to shower and get dressed not wanting to be late. The Doctor was very pleased to be back in his suit and Rose in her jeans and hoodie. She carefully placed her gift to the Doctor in her tote and they set off for the stone house, hand in hand happily chatting the whole way. They found Mariola and Nolan had already arrived and salivated at the delicious aroma of Mariola’s baking. She had brought home made pastry, one of which the Doctor immediately pilfered groaning in pleasure at the taste of bananas. 

Penelope was in her element with her new friends and reunited family, buzzing and fussing putting enough food on the table to feed an army. The Doctor was sure he was up to the challenge. After his mother got everyone their coffee and tea, Ulysses arrived having been sent to bring a bouquet of flowers from Penelope’s garden to adorn their table. 

“Doctor,” Penelope said, “please stop eating the pastries. I have something wondrous and beautiful to show you!”

“What?” the Doctor asked as a flurry of pastry crumbs puffed from his stuffed mouth and he tried to brush them off his suit jacket only to watch them land on the floor.

Frowning briefly at his antics she shared her news. “Nolan and Mariola have gifted us with the most wondrous creation. It is truly a work of art! Nolan created it.” Penelope pulled open the French doors into the formal living room and there, in a place of honour stood a full size perpetual motion machine of amazing complexity. It’s intricate construction moved with hypnotic grace, fashioned from a metal with unusual but beautiful properties. The metal had a chatoyancy that made it glow from inside with ever changing colours. 

“Oh my gawd that’s amazin’. It’s so beautiful Nolan. It is a work of art!” Rose declared giving him a hug.

The Doctor crisply removed his glasses from his jacket pocket and snapped them on, walking around the object slowly stopping in several spots to see how the pieces were fashioned and fit together. Nolan held his breath watching the Doctor carefully. Looking up from his intense examination he said, “This is trulopene, a very rare metal only found in the Bramquilax system probably gone now given it’s proximity to a super massive black hole. Only that kind of black hole can cause the required simultaneous magnetic and volcanic stresses needed to create this metal. Interesting to speculate on how it was acquired. And look at the precision engineering required to fashion all these intricate parts. And it’s motion is so mesmerizing.” He looked up at Nolan snapped off his glasses and with a lunatic smile he bounded over to Nolan and gave him a giant bear hug.

“Nolan, it’s wondrous, absolutely top drawer. I’m madly jealous at your skills.” Nolan actually blushed but he was immensely pleased by the Doctor’s assessment. 

Ulysses, less exuberant than the Doctor but no less heartfelt in his sentiments, observed, “Nolan I took parts of an exploding planet, jammed them together and sent them to another universe so I am an engineer with pretty impressive abilities but I do not think I could fashion this beautiful object of wonder and fascination.”

Mariola‘ s heart burst with joy at the recognition these two Time Lords had given Nolan. It was deserved praise. With pride Mariola announced, “My husband is an artist and were it not for his talent we would be destitute.”

Everyone enjoyed their fellowship over breakfast but Mariola and Nolan had to leave shortly after as Nolan had customers arriving that day. After they promised to return and visit, they left leaving the four of them to clear the table which took no time at all. Penelope topped up their tea as Rose carefully took her gift from her tote. 

“Ulysses and Penelope,” she began, “this was my bonding gift for the Doctor. You see he does so many things to help people. It occurred to me that he doesn’t always know how he has touched their lives in positive ways so I decided to make a record of it, record all the gifts and messages he received. I know you wanted to know more about his time away from you so we agreed to leave his gift with you for a bit so you would know him better.”

It was clear how touched his Mother and Father were but before they could comment Rose’s phone rang. She looked at the number and explained, “I have to take this. It’s my Mum.” She moved away from the table but in a few moments the Doctor turned and looked at her sensing her alarm.

“Doctor, can you take me home?” Rose said.

“Of course but what’s wrong?” 

“Mum says Grandad Prentice is coming to see her today.” The Doctor saw the alarming paleness of her complexion.

“Rose, luv what’s wrong with that?”

“Grandad Prentice has been dead for years!”

As they hugged his parents, showering them with thanks, they promised to return quickly. The Doctor caught the knowing look between his parents. The Doctor’s stomach dropped.

As they left, Ulysses sent his son a telepathic message. “Keep the silver box with you!”


	22. Chapter 22

Ulysses and Penelope stood on the portico watching their son and Rose heading to the Citadel to return to their TARDIS.

“It will soon be time for me to leave Penelope, the last step in our journey to keep him safe and whole. We should talk about what happens if all my planning is for naught. I have asked Lord Andronon to keep up your regeneration infusions. While I am away I need to know you will be okay.”

Penelope sighed and slipped into her husband’s arms. Their bond only worked one way but she didn’t need to read his mind to know what he needed.

“Ulysses, I will follow your wishes because I know you’ll be successful. You’re brilliant my love and you have thought of every variable despite the complexities. I have every faith in you. There is no need to doubt yourself.”

“Your faith in me is reassuring but this task is the most complex I’ve ever attempted. I need to know you will continue if I am delayed in my return.”

“My dear, I have no desire to continue without you but to ease your mind I promise to do so for one year so that if you are delayed for some reason, you’ll have time to make it back. That year will be the most difficult year of my life and I can’t imagine continuing beyond it.”

“Thank you Penelope. You know how much you mean to me. I leave tomorrow afternoon and I will return to you the moment I can.”

“That’s more like it. Have faith and all will be well.”

Ulysses glanced over his shoulder at Penelope standing alone and putting up a brave front on the portico. She knew the monumental task they were attempting and how slim the chances of success were. He knew the members of his community would think it odd but he didn’t care what they thought and they weren’t here to see anyway so as he walked to the Citadel he turned towards his mate and blew her a kiss. It was a quaint Earth custom she had taught him so many years ago. He smiled to see her respond in kind. Ulysses turned and entered the Citadel walking to the door that would take him to his son’s TARDIS and stepped through the threshold.

He came out in Rose’s bedroom where the silver box sat and instantly touched the walls of the TARDIS.

“Welcome Father of my Thief!” the TARDIS responded in Gallifreyan.

Ulysses informed her how wrong the Time Lords had been when they assigned her to the scrap heap. They’d not had the slightest inkling that she was the most important Tardis in all of creation. 

“Tell me something I do not know,” the mighty ship chimed. “I looked through time to find the pink and yellow girl with the heart of love and the bravery to fight for my Thief, to understand him and heal him. She swallowed the vortex to save him and we looked through time and saw the possibilities. Perhaps from their seed the Time Lords will live again with noble purpose, their names running to the end of time. What was it you’ve done again?” the TARDIS asked. 

Ulysses chuckled realizing what a handful his son had with this ancient being but it was clear the best course of action was to simply convey his intent and make his request. First, however, he thanked her for saving his son during the Time War and explained that he and his bond mate were grateful to her. He outlined his plans and asked if she would allow him access to her console. The TARDIS agreed explaining her Thief had not bound her so she had the freedom to give him access. Ulysses chuckled at the images she showed him of the shocks she had given the Doctor. Ulysses thanked her for the deference she had given him but he knew it was given out of her respect for his son.

Staring at the screen in a panic, seeing Rose with the cult of Skaro, the Doctor was struggling to control his fury at the sheer idiocy of these Torchwood humans. He was the protector of this world but there were times he was sorely tempted to chuck the whole thing and let them see how they did on their own. But he couldn’t could he? Thanks to these witless morons he had to deal with Cybermen and Daleks, two universes and shattered barriers between them and the void. How could he manage that? And now Rose was in the hands of the Daleks! He should get Rose and leave. But oh no, thanks to these humans if he ran, the time lines pointed to a future with the stars going out in all universes!! Thank you very much idiot humans! He just wanted to run and hide with Rose. But she would tell him he was the Doctor and she knew he had a plan. Besides if he ran he knew she would look at him and know he was a selfish coward. The alternative was to fight and lose everything he cared for with a slim chance his Father could save her. He only had one option. He’d do what he did the last time. Save the universe and try to save these idiots from themselves again!

He’d figured it out! He’d found a way to send the whole bloody lot of them back into hell. The maelstrom howled around them as Daleks and Cybermen from all over this world flew past them into the Howling that was the void. He watched with growing dread as the metal bodies flew past in ever increasing numbers. Sure enough a Dalek hit the control arm holding the breach open. The Doctor knew that would place them in the middle of a nest of Daleks and Cybermen if they didn’t get the breach open again. 

“I’ve got it Doctor,” Rose yelled reaching desperately from her magna clamp pushing the operating arm in place, opening the breach, but unable to re-secure herself to the clamp. She was left struggling to hold onto the control arm as she was pulled horizontal from the draw of the breach on her body. The Doctor was screaming for her to hold on, powerless to help her. Suddenly he heard his Father roar to him to hold on. Ulysses had materialized beside the clamp and grabbed it in time. With cool calculation he reached for Rose’s hand holding her firmly. The Doctor had tears of gratitude tracking down his face. The pull was at its most powerful but his Father was a Time Lord. He had the strength to hold the two of them safe and luckily the steady stream of metal scrap being sucked into the void was starting to slow. Just when he was starting to believe all would be well, a Cyberman grabbed his Father’s leg ripping him from the clamp. He and Rose were being dragged toward the void. With silent screams the Doctor watched in horror. Above the maelstrom he heard his ship materializing. Her shields were activated in a circumference that severed the Cyberman’s arm freeing Ulysses but she was too close to the void. Sheer momentum propelled her into the void and in the process his Father and Rose ricocheted off her to the white wall where they were tagged by Rose’s Dad and taken to his universe.

Sobbing, the Doctor slid down the wall his arm limp from holding the clamp. He’d lost everything that mattered. Everything he touched and cared about was gone. All gone and he was marooned. His TARDIS, his oldest friend, was gone to Hell to suffer for eternities. His Father had given his happiness for him and in the process marooned his Mother and she would never know what happened to either of them. Rose, his beautiful Rose, was gone and he knew he would never recover from her loss. He could already feel the pain from the stress on their bond. He had to crawl to that cursed white wall and see if he could commune with her. She would be in great pain as would his Father. If that were not enough he had no means to seal the breaches between universes. Everything would fail...all of creation. Everything he touched he ruined. He looked up, determined to throw his thoughts between universes. He blinked in surprise. He rubbed his eyes and checked again. He leapt to his feet and ran to it. The silver box, the TARDIS had left him the silver box!! 

He ran to the wall calling to his old girl to hold on, he was coming for her. She invited her Thief to steal her again but the Doctor knew she was in great distress. He had to hurry. He carefully scanned the fading phase shift coordinates. With all the void stuff removed from this side of the barrier the weak spot between this universe and the void would not last for long. Then he called to Rose and his Father explaining that the TARDIS had sacrificed herself to save them but she left him the silver box. “I’m coming for you. I’m coming for you! Hold on!” 

The Doctor swore he heard his Father stoically respond, “We await your arrival.”

Carefully wrapping his coat around the silver box so he could take it with him when he touched the one carefully exposed corner, he made the jump to the Citadel. With the box under his arm he raced to the stone house. Penelope flew down the steps towards him. “Doctor where’s Ulysses? Where’s Rose?”

“Mother, they’re trapped in another universe but Father heard me and knows I am coming for him. He and Rose will be safe there. My TARDIS sacrificed herself to prevent them from being dragged into the void by a Cyberman. She knew she’d get sucked into the void. I have to get her first. She is in great distress and pain,” he explained. 

Penelope knew her son’s hearts and his abilities so she did not question his priorities. 

“Mother, this is important. If I am unsuccessful you will need to get two Time Lords with two Tardises, each to hold open one side of the breach to and from Pete’s world and retrieve, Father and Rose. Then they have to seal the cracks between the universes. When Father comes back hopefully he’ll have a way to find me and get me and my TARDIS out of the void.”

As they all but ran to the stone house the Doctor reached in the breast pocket of his suit and handed her the coordinates to Pete’s world saying to his Mother, “Wait two of your days, if I’m not back then use those coordinates to retrieve Rose and Father.”

As the two of them pounded up the stone steps of the portico the Doctor stopped and turned to Penelope, “Mother I need access to the map room.” 

“Oh Son, the map room will open for you. It was made for you. All your Father’s knowledge is his gift to you,” Penelope reminded him. “Go on then. Find what you need and bring your ship home, then bring our loved ones home.” 

Setting the silver box on a nearby table, the Doctor embraced his Mother. It was a full Doctor hug and he murmured, “I will Mother. I will!”

Then he whirled around grabbed the box and headed into the house and down to the map room. The Doctor knew it had been the damage to the Web of Time, caused by the Time War, that had created the void. He knew that the void had no temporal dimension and that void stuff was neither matter or energy. It meant that the conscious mind, the simple firing of synapses would not work properly which could incapacitate his ability to reason were it not for the protection of his TARDIS. 

As he read what his Father left for him he was reminded that breaching the void to reach an alternate universe had always been difficult, even before the Time War. Any timeship that succeeded could suffer significant damage and be dangerously low on fuel for a return trip. In the old days, before the Time War, Time Lords travelled to other universes in groups of two or three so their Tardises could take turns opening and closing the barriers allowing for safe return. The problem was the incompatibility of fuel sources in the alternate universes. Tardises needed rift energy or Gallifreyan Eye of Harmony energy.

The Doctor’s eyes widened in shock as he read his Father’s notes. Not only was he looking at complete blueprints for building an Eye of Harmony but he was looking at the inventory, currently available, of stolen Eye of Harmony fuel. His Father had been stealing the stuff for centuries. Not only that but had it been his Father who had invented the Eye of Harmony? It was always believed to be Rassilon but these blueprints were very old and clearly in his Father’s hand. Brilliant! Bloody brilliant! He read a bit more and was glad he did because he found reference to a shield generator his Father had developed to increase protection for Tardises travelling in the void. Racing down to the storage room containing the fuel he needed for his TARDIS he ripped open the door and stared in wonder at bigger on the inside technology filled with hundreds of thousands of canisters of Eye of Harmony fuel. He remembered all the Tardises growing on the hill. A shot of this pure Gallifreyan fuel helped with early development of their time sense and a host of other senses a Tardis needed to develop. His Father was bloody amazing! He took 4 canisters just incase he had to get Rose and his Father on his own Each canister constituted a complete refuelling. But he didn’t want to do this on his own. He wanted back up to be sure his Father and Rose were not stranded if something went wrong with his TARDIS. Then he grabbed two shield generators, set everything down and raced for the stairs.

“Mother, Mother,” the Doctor called, “I need a blanket to cover the box. I need my coat to carry fuel canisters.” 

Penelope smiled at a memory of her son at a young age, always on a quest of some nature, always breathless and carrying ‘important stuff’ but rarely without right minded purpose. If it wasn’t to invent something it was to help an animal or a friend. 

She handed him a blanket that had been casually tossed on the arm of the divan. Racing out to the portico the Doctor carefully made the switch, whirled his coat on and scooped up the box, kissed his Mother’s cheek on his way back in, telling her he would cross to the Citadel through the underground passage. He raced down the stairs to the map room, gathered up his kit and ran to the Citadel and the door that would take him to his TARDIS and eventually Rose.

Stepping through into Rose’s room he swayed briefly, dizzy with the scent of Rose and the accompanying sense of longing. He focused his attention on his ship, greeting her, “Hello old girl. I’ve got a proper treat for you.”

The TARDIS chimed weakly in greeting. “Allons-y, let’s get out of here!” declared her pilot.

The Doctor tore down the corridor to the console room, noticing the TARDIS had collapsed in size trying to conserve energy and strengthen her shields against the effects of nothingness. He pressed a button under the console and watched as a drawer opened where he carefully placed the silver box. It was just too risky not to protect it and give it a proper place, if only to avoid accidents.

Slipping under the console and into the depths of his ship the Doctor slotted the first fuel canister into it’s place, a place that had not been used in a long time, since the destruction of Gallifrey. His ship seemed to draw a deep breath of relief. He touched her affectionately letting her know there was more pure fuel for her and that she should continue with her reduced size until they were out of the void. Crawling out from under the lower decks he raced around the console, linking the shield generator into the console. The Doctor did not want to come through the barrier on Earth rather he landed behind Mariola and Nolan’s place, a place where the TARDIS could rest and recover without the risk of being carted away by Torchwood! 

After explaining to his friends the need for the TARDIS to rest and recover, he briefed them on what had happened to Rose and Ulysses. They were deeply troubled at the news and worried about them. The Doctor explained he had to leave to arrange for another Time Lord to accompany him to retrieve his family. Then he would be back to take the TARDIS. Mariola stuffed a couple of wrapped banana pastries in his hand wishing him luck and imploring him to let them know how things turned out.

Returning to his ship and heading to the silver box, the TARDIS warned, “Make haste Time Lord, your mate suffers.”


	23. Chapter 23

Racing from the Citadel through the underground tunnel, the Doctor pounded up the stairs where his Mother stood ready to be of assistance. 

“Good to see you Mother. Did you find any Time Lords able to help me with a trip to another universe?” 

The Doctor couldn’t help but notice her hand wringing and agitated demeanour. “I’m afraid your best option is likely to test your patience,” she responded.

Arriving on the top step and bouncing up and down, eager to get going, he asked, “Can you elaborate Mother?”

“When one eliminates the eager but not yet ready, the capable but still waiting for a viable Tardis and the too old or too young, your best candidate is the most experienced one with a strong experienced Tardis. Unfortunately that candidate is a newly remorseful, eager to make amends, Lord Promontoralunder!”

“But, but he tried to kill us all.”

Penelope nodded noting, “Yes dear, I was there. However, your suggested therapy worked wonders by all accounts. You are truly well named Son. Apparently, with his total cooperation, the Time Lords have continued to work with him. He sought permission to come here, accompanied with his, well, with his jailers, to apologize to us and especially to you. I believe him Doctor but you can decide for yourself. He’s desperate to make amends to you. He is here now because I made a good guess on when you’d be back.”

Penelope watched him with a smile as he stared off into space tugging absent-mindedly at his hair, a trait she recognized from his youth. He was weighing and measuring whether to proceed. If she was any authority she would guess simple curiosity would win out although she was certain he wouldn’t take long making his decision. Something in their current situation had become more urgent.

“Oh alright, let’s get this over with quickly. If I have the slightest doubt, I’m doing this alone,” declared the Doctor.

Penelope directed him toward their lounge. The moment the Doctor entered Lord Promontoralunder sprang to his feet startling the guardians that flanked him. They quickly resumed their positions on each side of their detainee.

“Lord Doctor, I beg of you, may I approach?” Promon was burly and on the short side for a Time Lord. He was square jawed and had a dark complexion. The Doctor nodded waving off the guardians. His casual response was feigned as he was more than prepared to defend himself and his Mother if it came to it. He had to be. Rose and his Father were counting on him. 

To his utter astonishment Promon fell to his knees and looked up at him. “How did you survive it? It was so much worse for you. The horrors you endured were so much more than I had to face. You tried to defend Arcadia when the Daleks...but, but how did you endure it?” 

The Doctor stood silent but his Mother was deeply affected by the questions from Promon, who had obviously seen what her son had been through. Penelope was reminded how strong and yet fragile her son was and her mother’s heart went out to him and it was filled with pride and regret. Once again she found herself thanking the stars for Rose, convinced it was her love and understanding that had rescued him.

Promon continued, “I ask your forgiveness Lord Doctor and I thank you for your mercy in suggesting the quieting of my memories. You had no one to quiet yours. I cannot fathom how you stayed whole. Your suggested remedy has restored a measure of calm to me and the ability to reason again. I want you to know your Father’s leadership here has given us a better Gallifrey. I accept my punishment and I assure you I will work to help him build his vision of Gallifrey.”

He turned addressing Penelope with heartfelt sorrow confessing, “My words about you were ugly and grievous, born of a pain warped mind. I apologize to you and assure you I am restored now and have no desire to harm you or your son or anyone else.”

Turning back to the Doctor he lowered his head in the traditional offer to commune. “Lord Doctor please accept my offer so you can know my sincerity.”

Stepping forward, still wary, the Doctor touched Promon’s temples and entered his mind. He felt Promon’s shame and true repentance. There was sorrow for his home and those he’d lost but he sensed his dedication to rebuilding. Not to be fooled the Doctor probed his mind seeking his views about the two human women closest to him and his Father. Promon dropped his shields allowing the Doctor free and complete access. Promon saw his Mother as honourable and trustworthy. To him she was alien but not inferior as he recognized her contribution to the rebuilding of their society. He didn’t have a problem with aliens per se. As for Rose, her resourcefulness had impressed him but he didn’t really know her and didn’t have much of an opinion one way or another. Retreating from his mind, the Doctor stepped back.

Lord Promon slowly stood bowing to them both and finishing his visit by saying, “Thank you for receiving me and hearing me even though you had no cause to do so.”

The Doctor had carefully studied him during his apology, using his senses to evaluate Promon’s veracity and any attempt to deceive but like his Mother, he believed him. He’d seen and fallen victim to the very best deceivers in the universe so it wasn’t like he didn’t have a lot of experience with their skills. He noted that Promon’s features had settled, relaxed now that he had apologized, something he saw as an important step in his plan to make amends. All he could sense was that Lord Promon was happy to be free of pain. He made his decision.

“Lord Promontoralunder. I have a proposition for you.” 

Fortunately Promon was more than happy to help. The Guardians would watch him prepare his Tardis and would accompany him during the trip. They would each face a trying trip for their Tardises because they were both going across the void to Pete’s world but from separate universes. They would each have to open and close the barrier of their own universe enter the void and travel to Pete’s world where Promon’s Tardis would open the barrier and the Doctor’s would close it then both would repair the cracks before returning to the new Gallifrey. The Doctor would take the TARDIS there rather than his own universe knowing she would feel at home and be able to rest and recover.

Promon’s freely offered suggestions on fuel utilization efficiencies when closing the cracks as well as more effective techniques for opening and closing the barriers. The Doctor was impressed. When he offered Promon a shield generator for the void he learned Promon’s ship was already equipped with one. All was set so they shared coordinates and left to make their preparations. 

|At the appointed hour each ship entered the void from their respective universes and with the help of the shield generators they found each other. The TARDIS knew the Doctor couldn’t help but worry about his travelling partner. She decided what she knew might reassure him. 

“This Time Lord is admired by his Tardis. He has asked his ship to assist me in anyway I need. Tethering between us is now complete. We move in tandem.”

Thanking his old girl for the reassurance he responded to Promon’s comms signal.

“Everything okay Lord Promontoralunder?” the Doctor asked.

“Lord Doctor, all is well. We will arrive at the coordinates shortly. By the way, my Tardis is in awe of yours. I am quite certain my ship would obey yours over me.”

Stroking the console of his ship, his concerns easing somewhat, the Doctor suggested a less formal approach. “Lord Promontoralunder, perhaps just call me Doctor, speeds up communication in what might be some tense situations.”

“Of course. Good idea. By all means call me Promon.”

“Thank-you. When we get there I intend to first make telepathic contact before moving to intercept our passengers. Let’s make the opening just big enough to allow for that. No sense attracting attention til we know what we’re dealing with.” 

Scanning Promon’s work on the barrier from his ship, the Doctor couldn’t help but admire his skill. Promon had applied molecular salve to a fracture in the barrier where they found some frayed edges. The salve made the edges less brittle and more pliable but no less strong. He could then fold and stretch the barrier into elongated triangles that partially overlapped each other to form a sphincter type structure that could be rotated open to a pinprick size or big enough for a TARDIS. The Doctor conveyed his admiration and thanks.

Drawing in a breath and steadying himself he reached out for his bond mate, “Rose, are you there? Are you alright? Rose, talk to me?”

“Doctor? Doctor? Are you come for us?”

“Yes, luv, course I am. Now, what’s your situation?” The Doctor asked with worry. Rose didn’t sound right like she was groggy and worse, in pain. 

“I had a dream about being separated from you behind a white wall,” she groaned obviously disoriented although the pain in her head seemed to be easing. “You couldn’t get me even though you tried. We were lost to each other. Is it really you or just a dream,” she sobbed.

“Rose, I swear, it’s me. I’ve come for you. Do you notice your headache getting better? Our bond isn’t being stretched.”

“Yeah, my head is feeling better. Doctor, you’re really here! Please come for us Doctor, please hurry.”

“I’m on my way Rose, hold on luv.”

She didn’t answer him but just before she slipped into unconsciousness she softly alerted Ulysses, “He’s come for us...” Then she lapsed into unconsciousness. 

“Father, I am here. What is your status?”

“Son, good to hear from you. We are for the moment whole.”

“I am communicating from the void through a small opening. What do you mean you are for the moment whole?”

“Rose and I are prisoners of this world’s Torchwood. As you might imagine my alien physiology is of great interest to them. Rose is human but they are keenly interested in her for some reason. Pete Tyler is attempting to secure our release but is in his own jeopardy for having brought us all here. Rose’s Mother is with him.”

“Will Pete be successful?”

Ulysses tonelessly replied, “Unlikely. The second in command sees it as a way to jail Pete or worse and assume his position.”

“Hmmm,” The Doctor winced, “bureaucracies are so bloody predictable.”

Sensing his Father was not being fully frank with him and hoping he hadn’t been experimented on the Doctor made his decision. “Father, is Rose near you and where are Pete and Jackie?”

“Rose is here. Apparently they are eager to see how we interact. We are the lab rats under surveillance. Pete and Jackie are under house arrest at Pete’s estate. They don’t seem to realize that Jackie is not their Jackie. What do you have in mind?”

“I will land in your cell in five minutes so if you wouldn’t mind walking around so I can record you. I’ll feed a continuous loop of the footage to their surveillance cameras. My ship’s perception filter should do the rest in buying us time to get on board. Then we get Jackie and Pete.”

“Very well, Son.”

“Father, what aren’t you telling me?”

“Rose is sick and I have no means to determine the problem.”

Every aspect of the Doctor’s demeanour was on full alert as he asked, “Is it more than the effects of the strained bond?”

Ulysses felt he’d made a mistake telling his son about Rose. It would only worry him and divide his focus. “Yes it’s more than the bond but that girl is tough and unfailingly, what’s the word? Ah yes, gung-ho. Stay focused Doctor. Shut your worry from your mind. You’ll be here soon enough to attend to her.” Pausing Ulysses added, “Doctor, you’re obviously more than able to look after yourself without my lecturing. Call it the prerogative of a worried father.”

“After so many years without, it’s nice to hear. I’m on my way.”


	24. Chapter 24

“Promon?”

“Here, Doctor.”

“I’m ready to go now. Looks like there could be some trouble ahead. Tell me, can this opening be used as a gate in future? That is, can we close it when we leave but open it again if we have to come back?” the Doctor asked. 

“Yes, I have fashioned it thus.”

“Excellent. Wish me luck.” Promon widened the opening just enough for the TARDIS to pass through. He felt gratitude towards the Doctor not just for suggesting the remedy for his mental torture when he had no reason to but for treating him like a colleague, someone whose skills he admired. It felt like forgiveness and he would remember his kindness for a long time.

It crossed the Doctor’s mind that if Promon had engaged in an elaborate deception and he had not detected it, now was when he was most vulnerable. But he’d prepared for that with more pure fuel canisters on board for his ship. If needs must he could get back on his own plus he suspected his TARDIS, now tethered to Promon’s Tardis, would not let Promon’s ship leave on it’s own. That worry aside he felt he could trust him. He knew what Promon had been through and he was certain Promon’s gratitude was genuine. 

He turned his attention to the task at hand knowing he couldn’t afford to make any mistakes, especially now that he knew there was something wrong with Rose, wrong enough his Father was concerned. Besides he didn’t want his Father to think he couldn’t pilot his own ship. So he took special care with the landing, checking and rechecking the coordinates. Certain he had them correct he fed the continuous loop to the Torchwood security cameras and landed with the back of the TARDIS butted up against the door of the cell. If they’d gotten the key to his ship from Rose he had blocked their ability to get to the TARDIS. Then he extended his ship’s shields just beyond the cell. Perfect! He ran to the door swinging it open. 

His hearts skipped a beat. His Father held Rose in his arms. She was wan and pale with purple bruises, her eyes swollen shut. Her top was covered in blood. Her arms were black and blue. It was appalling. His Father wasn’t much better, with blood running down one leg staining his trousers and his face cut in several places. 

“Father, you said you had no means of determining what was wrong with Rose but it seems pretty obvious!” the Doctor growled his jaw tense.

“As bad as it looks these injuries are superficial. She has no broken bones I could detect but what if she’s bleeding internally? She needs to be medically assessed,” Ulysses wearily explained.

“Of course. You’re right Father,” the Doctor said, his jaw locked in fury at those who had done this. 

Barely in control of his rage for what had been done to them, the Doctor tersely asked his Father to take Rose to the infirmary. Nodding, Ulysses headed slowly into the TARDIS limping with Rose in his arms as bullets started to fly. The jig was up, they’d been discovered. It was probably worse for this world’s Torchwood because the Doctor was in full oncoming storm mode. As the bullets ricocheted off the shields in a dangerous spray of bullets, his adversaries had to stop firing realizing they were firing on themselves. The acrid smell of smoke from the weapons filled the atmosphere. Not understanding what was happening the Torchwood employees watched astonished as the interior of the cell darkened and the tempest formed. They witnessed the gale swirling around the Doctor. His voice cracked like a whip and his eyes were a piercing black fire. Each step he took forward, they took a step back. 

“My mate and my Father were thrown to your world by accident. I am here to bring them home. You could have offered them sanctuary, oh I don’t know, maybe a kindness, like a cup of tea. But oh no, you ignorant, cruel, reckless bastards, you attack them. You attacked my wife and my Father. And that was a very, very stupid thing to do. Why? Because I can raze your world without a second thought. That makes things very, very simple. If either of them is permanently damaged you are in for a world of hurt.”

The room was howling with the fury of the storm. The Doctor stood monolithic, his coat swirling around him as the Torchwood employees huddled together in fear holding onto the bars of an adjacent cell as the wind howled around them threatening to dash them against the walls. Using his sonic, the Doctor left lightning in his wake, lightning that sizzled and sparked around the bars of the cells shocking their hands from their safe hold. He strode into his TARDIS in fury leaving them shuttering in terror hearing the sound of the universe roar and watching the blue box disappear. 

“Calm yourself Time Lord. Now is not the time for mistakes,” the TARDIS hummed in his mind.

Still furious, his stomach tight with worry for Rose, the Doctor put the TARDIS into a polar orbit and called Jackie’s superphone knowing authorities would not be able to trace it or listen to the call. 

“Doctor?” Jackie whispered into the phone.

“Yes,” the Doctor replied, “can you talk freely and are you with Pete?” 

“You’re on speaker Doctor. Where’s Rose? Do you have her Doctor? I’m so worried about her.” Jackie almost whimpered which was very out of character for her.

“I have her Jackie, and before you ask she appears to have been roughed up by those witless Torchwood goons. She’s in my infirmary with my Father looking after her til I can attend to her.”

“But Doctor,....what do you mean, your Father?”

“It’s a long story and one for another time.” She was cut off by the Doctor who demanded, “Pete, give me one reason I shouldn’t blow Torchwood off the face of this planet?”

“I’ll give you three,” Pete replied. “First, the new Prime Minister just called. I assure you he has the basic decency and foresight to understand that torturing and killing aliens who come here earns enemies, not friends. He wants diplomacy to be the standard operating procedure accompanied with an appropriate defensive posture. Second, he wants me to be the new Director of Torchwood so he can implement this new approach and Doctor I will have Rose to help me given all her experience with you. Third, he has troops on the way to Torchwood to remove the current leadership and on the way here to liberate me from house arrest. 

“Rose?” The Doctor’s hearts lurched. Had Rose told her Mother she would stay here to perform this task? Had her Mother decided to stay here with Pete Tyler? 

The Doctor’s mind was racing and if he was honest with himself he was worried. He knew Jackie might just be making assumptions about Rose, after all she probably didn’t even know that he and Rose were bonded. If she had known about it she’d be giving him the nick by now.

“Jackie, have you decided to stay here with Pete and has Rose agreed to stay as well.”

Jackie replied, “I want to stay with Pete and Mickey wants to stay and help Pete at Torchwood and help his Gran cuz she’s still,alive here. Rose is my baby Doctor and once I talk to her she’ll want to stay with her dear old Mum, won’t she, especially if it means she’ll never see me again? We are in another universe! But to be honest, if the PM is unsuccessful getting on top of things we might all be begging for a lift out of here. Can your ship take all of us if we have to make a run for it? 

Assuring Jackie he could accommodate them all if they had to leave, the Doctor gave himself a shake. He remembered Rose’s love from the bond when she’d freely shared her mind with him, when she wrapped her heart, mind and body around him. He didn’t know why Rose loved him. He just knew that love was real and rock solid and it sustained him. She said forever and she meant it. He forced himself to calm down and think. Now his responsibility was to present her Mother with a way to win so she wouldn’t hate him more than she already did and make things worse for Rose.

“Alright, Pete, I won’t blow up Torchwood and here’s hoping whatever they’ve done to Rose doesn’t cause me to change my mind. Jackie, I have to attend to Rose now but, assuming you stay, a safe way to visit and communicate between universes is now possible. So whatever Rose decides to do it’s not like you’d lose contact and you too Pete in the event you need advice or assistance. I’ll call when I know what’s wrong with Rose.”

“Thanks Doctor,” Pete replied, “we’ll be waiting.”

Turning to the console the Doctor let Promon know their status. He told the Doctor he was standing ready to assist if need be. Finally he could satisfy himself Rose was okay. He spun on his heel and raced down the corridor to the infirmary. When he got there he saw that his Father had attended to Rose. He had eliminated the oedema from around her eyes and her facial and body bruises were gone. She seemed to be resting comfortably. Looking over his Father, he noticed the bleeding in his leg had stopped as it would with a Time Lord. 

“Father, I don’t know what happened to you but before I assess Rose may I suggest a healing trance for you. I’m going to need your skills on the way home. We have some time to wait before we leave.” The Doctor stepped up to his Father peering into his eyes, then he took his hand and studied his cuticles. “They tried to poison you?”

“Oh yes, they had a range of experiments for me. Suffice to say, had you tarried longer I fear what you might have found.”

Staring at his Father aghast he whispered, “I just found you again.” He put his hand on Ulysses’s shoulder and it trembled.

“Father what did they do to Rose?” he asked softly.

His Father looked him in the eye and said, “That girl fought like a lion to defend herself and me. She used her bonding necklace and it’s perception filter to fool them and protect me when I was unable to assist. She would attack from the shadows trying to get them away from me after particularly harsh treatments. I used my mind to plant horrific telepathic suggestions in order to protect Rose from rape and worse. Suffice to say it was a loosing battle of attrition. We were caged and they controlled food and water. Finally they used electrical shocks to force her out of our cell. She fought to protect her bonding necklace as though she thought if she let them take it she’d lose you. But they beat her till she passed out and then they took it. Son, any later, if you’d got here any later ...”. Ulysses looked down softly shaking his head. 

“I scanned her and repaired a broken finger and hairline fracture on her skull that I missed and she did have internal bleeding as well. I’m not a Doctor so you best double check everything,” Ulysses sighed, clearly exhausted.

The Doctor rubbed Ulysses back, his eyes brimming with liquid. “Thank you Father, now lie down and enter a healing trance and rest now. I’ll look Rose over but when you wake there will be good food waiting and we’ll be heading home.” 

Ulysses was softly guided down onto the comfortable mattress of the medical bed, a soft coverlet pulled up to his chest. The time lines he had expected to face at the white wall had been capricious and fooled him but he had still managed to keep Rose alive. Now his son was here and together they would get the job done. It seemed fitting to do it together he thought. His last thought before the healing trance took him was that his son had named himself well. He had an excellent bedside manner.

Scanning Rose carefully several times he assured himself nothing was missed and her body had been mended. Surveying all the damage he struggled to control his anger and keep his clinical detachment. He had to be sure he didn’t miss anything. And sure enough he had. Amongst all the blinking lights highlighting her many traumas was a soft blue light winking at him. What the hell was it? He’d never seen that indicator activated before. He studied the medical scanner’s panel. It couldn’t be but it was! How? Rose was pregnant! 

His fingers trembling he brushed her cheek gently, struggling to control his emotions. His precious girl had fought to defend herself and their baby and his Father. If she lost their baby because of Torchwood he would destroy them. Breathing deeply he squeezed his eyes shut trying to regain emotional control. Rose couldn’t possibly know she was pregnant yet. He had to think of her and not revenge. 

Gently he entered her mind, singing softly to her in Gallifreyan. He heard her say, “‘S a lovely song Doctor. Are you really here now?”

“Yes sweetheart. I’m right beside you and you are in the infirmary. Soon you’ll be right as rain safe here in the TARDIS.”

“‘Kay,” Rose murmured in her mind, “Doctor I’m sorry but they took my necklace you made for me. I really tried to keep it but they took it.”

Soothing her mind to lessen her anxiety he whispered to her, “Don’t you worry Sweetheart, I know where they took it and I promise to get it back.”

“You be careful Doctor, I want to go home with you. I love you.” Rose was starting to drift.

“Rose Tyler, I love you and I always will. You sleep luv. I’m going to the console room. The TARDIS will watch over you and call me if you need me.”

“Kay.” She drifted away.

Having hidden his elation from her the Doctor was overjoyed to have sensed the new life in her, barely conceived, probably the night he’d told her his true name. This changed everything. His hearts were full of his need to protect them.

Stalking to the console room the Doctor called Jackie.

“Jackie, Rose has been treated and is currently sleeping comfortably. She’ll be fine.”

“Oh that’s so good to hear Doctor. Thanks for getting her and tending to her. I was worried sick. When can I see her?”

“As soon as the coast is clear. Can you hand me to Pete? A few technical things I need to sort with him.”

“Oh sure and Doctor thank you. We’d have been lost without you and that daft ship.”

“Can I have that in writing please?” the Doctor snorted sardonically.

“Smarty pants! Here’s Pete.”

“Doctor what’s up?” Pete asked.

“Listen and nod where appropriate. I didn’t want to upset Jackie. They went to town on them Pete, on Rose and my Father and they were defenceless. In the process they took Rose’s bonding necklace. I married her Pete and that bonding necklace was my marriage gift to her. I’m not asking you to keep that a secret from Jackie, I just want you to wait until we can tell her ourselves”

“Okay,” Pete replied doing his level best not to give anything away to Jackie who was standing beside him.

“Now here’s the important bit. I want it back and Rassilon help them if I have to go there and get it myself. Am I clear?”

“Absolutely! Doctor the PM’s troops are here. They’ve taken charge and we’re no longer under house arrest. They’re taking me to Torchwood. I’ll take care of it and I’ll have Jackie’s phone with me.”

“Pete, Gotta go. My TARDIS is under fire!”


	25. Chapter 25

Racing around the console, the Doctor was worried. They were attacking with a barrage of plasma weapons. Ordinarily he could just evade the attacking ship by escaping into space or time but the Torchwood ship was space worthy and fast. He didn’t feel he could take the chance of escaping into another time period in this universe. His TARDIS was not calibrated for time travel here. Think, think, he demanded of himself. 

“Doctor, Doctor, are you in need of assistance?”

“Promon, the plasma wave weapons have a different phase signature than our universe making the shields minimally effective My TARDIS is sustaining damage. I’m trying to figure out how to generate double nexus particles from both our ships to blanket theirs. Enough particles will make their ship so dense it’ll fry their systems and they’ll have to land,” the Doctor barked. “Any ideas on a delivery mechanism?”

“You’re right Doctor. They’re the only particles that would work in this universe. Can you tie in a Zygma energy projector to your console. It should do the trick. Zygma energy is comprised of double nexus particles. I’ll be ready, on your signal, to proceed.”

“Right, give me a minute.” The Doctor raced around the console flipping switches, ripping toggles into position and checking read outs. He flipped open the comms signal, “Promon, on three, two, one, go!”

The attacking ship was layered with Zygma energy. Promon and the Doctor watched on their monitors as the Torchwood ship slowly sank down into the planet’s atmosphere until it landed. Imagining the panic inside the ship the Doctor chuckled to himself and contacted Promon. “Thanks Promon, I can take it from here. I couldn’t have done it without you!”

“My pleasure Doctor,” Promon replied, “I will move back into the void ready to assist.”

Slipping under the console the Doctor slotted two more fuel canisters in place and then raced back up to the console. He called Pete and gave him the coordinates of the ship so the appropriate arrests could take place. 

It took several days for order to be restored. Pete arrested the second in command and fired the senior leadership who had deliberately disobeyed the orders of the new government. Mickey and Jake were elevated to leadership positions in Torchwood. Mickey had proven himself here and had a new confidence. The Doctor was proud of him. Pete had been busy around the clock with setting things right including frequent calls to the Doctor for advice. 

So far Mickey and Jackie were decided. They were staying. The Doctor had landed his ship behind Pete’s estate so Jackie could visit her daughter. To help Rose heal he had given her mild sedatives, baby safe mild sedatives. Jackie had been introduced to Ulysses and over tea they had explained how the Doctor got his family back. To his astonishment Jackie had been very taken with his Father, impressed with his gentlemanly manner and the lengths he had gone to in order to help his son. Their story had been somewhat vague about the critical importance of Rose in the survival and well-being of the Doctor. That could wait until they broke the news about their bonding. Jackie had hugged the Doctor and told him how happy she was that he got his family back. On the third day Pete knocked on the door of the TARDIS and returned the bonding necklace to the Doctor. 

During their layover, his Father had worked with him under the TARDIS console to install more new parts. Ulysses was astonished his son had kept her cobbled together over so many years. For the Doctor’s part it was sheer joy to work with his Father. He was probably the best engineer Gallifrey ever had so he watched and learned an engineer’s techniques for efficient repair and replacement. More importantly father and son bonded over something they both loved, their ships and their women. Ulysses learned more about his son’s adventures and the role Rose had played as his son provided details on the many ways she had helped him. Ulysses was not surprised having seen Rose’s resourcefulness in action. As well he was told about the interesting turn of events with Promon.

Finally on the fourth day at lunch with his son, Ulysses looked him in the eye and said, “Doctor, it’s time to return home. Rose is better and getting frustrated with your coddling. Son, she wants back in your bed and out of the infirmary. And frankly I want back in Penelope’s bed and to end her worry. The longer you avoid dealing with telling Jackie you’re bonded to her daughter the less safe our return becomes.”

“Yeah, you’re right. It’s time to face the music.” Then, suddenly struck by inspiration, he looked at his Father and asked, “Will you be there? She likes you Father. She won’t hit me if you’re there!”

Ulysses laughed shaking his head in the negative. “You have defeated the Daleks how many times now? And you’re afraid of one Earth woman! Sorry Son but I can’t help you with this task.”

Looking at his Father pensively the Doctor softly said, “She’s pregnant Father and I haven’t told her yet.”

Ulysses was struck silent working on breathing. His eyes filled with moisture and he clutched onto the table. Finally he choked out, “You are afraid she’ll lose the baby?” he asked.

Nodding sadly the Doctor replied, “I’m afraid if I tell her, I’ll jinx it and our baby will be taken from us. I was thinking I’d wait til we’re past the first trimester. What should I do?” he asked earnestly.

“Well, I’m not a Doctor so correct me if I’m wrong but I’m pretty sure she’d know she was pregnant by then! Over the years Penelope has taught me that there are some things that you can keep from a spouse to spare them but never the big things. The big things you share for good or ill. If it goes bad you lean on each other and sometimes you bear the weight of your mate when they crumble. You help them recover even when you’re drowning in your own loss. As for Jackie, I think it would be best to keep your news to the bonding for now. Give Rose time to adjust and let her decide when she wants to tell her Mother. That’s what I would suggest.” 

The Doctor sprang from his seat in the galley so suddenly Ulysses stood too saying, “Everything okay Son?”

“Oh yes!,” he answered crushing his Father in a bear hug and explaining, “excellent advice Father. Thank-you. I’m going to tell Rose now. Then we tell Jackie we’re married. Oh and we’re leaving and we’re leaving today. It’s not fair that Mother is waiting!” With that the Doctor raced from the room leaving his Father shaking his head in amusement. He did however say a little prayer for the health of his son’s child, thinking it silly but finding comfort in it nevertheless. 

Striding into the infirmary the Doctor found Rose fully dressed, sitting on her infirmary bed swinging her legs and studying her bonding necklace, twirling it in her fingers and watching it sparkle.

“Not changing your mind about your bond with me I hope? the Doctor asked beaming at her.

Studying him she decided to make her intention clear. “I haven’t changed my mind about being bonded to you but I am telling you I am not staying here in the infirmary. There’s nothing wrong with me Doctor and you’re being silly!” She crossed her arms looking up at him with firm conviction.

“You’ll be happy to know I am here to liberate you. You have fully recovered from the trauma caused by Torchwood but, in my defense, there was a reason for my extra caution.”

Rose’s shoulders slumped. “I’m the patient Doctor, shouldn’t I have been the first to know?” 

“Ordinarily yes but I was trying to protect you in the event your status changed for the worse. But a wise man explained that such matters need to be shared with the person most important to you.”

“So this wise man knows about me and I don’t.”

The Doctor shuffled from foot to foot and rubbed his hands down his suit jacket as if they were perspiring. “It sounds bad when you say it like that Rose,” the Doctor whispered, his eyes sad and his demeanour deflated.

Rose slipped her hand in his and softly said, “Just tell me Doctor.”

He ran his thumb over her lips and whispered, “We’re having a baby Rose. You’re pregnant.”

Rose looked up at him and she looked terrified. “Doctor, I don’t know how to be a Mum. I don’t know what to do!” Tears rolled down her cheeks and her hand was trembling in his.

He quickly sat beside her with his arm around her shoulders, rocking her gently he asked, “What do you mean luv? Do you mean you don’t want this baby?” The Doctor found himself swallowing convulsively for fear he would be sick. He wanted their baby and he thought she did too. He’d seen it in her mind. It was his baby with Rose. He wanted this baby but he knew what his duty was. He had to respect what Rose wanted. He waited with bated breath for her reply. He completely forgot Rose was mentally connected to him.

She turned to him and whispered, “I could never abort your child Doctor. I can tell you want this baby and it’s true I want children with you but you said I couldn’t get pregnant without a lot of intervention. And now I’m pregnant and I’m not ready cuz I didn’t decide to become pregnant like I thought I would be doing. I’m not ready and I don’t know how to be a mum.”

The Doctor continued to sway her gently side to side. “No one really knows how to be a parent Rose but all over the universe people have babies and they love them and help them grow and they have fun and teach them. And you know what Rose?”

“What?” Rose whispered.

“Babies, children, they teach you amazing things, new perspectives, unbridled enthusiasm, love, unquestioning love.”

“What else?” Rose asked.

“We have each other Rose. Our child will be very special. Look at all we have to offer. It’s going to be fantastic!” He smiled at her broadly.

“You don’t think we’ll leave our child on some godforsaken world by accident then?”

“Now whose being silly hmmm?” 

“Yeah but human parents sometimes lose their kids in supermarkets. They turn their attention away for like 20 seconds and then their kid is gone and then they have a nutty trying to find them.”

“Rose Tyler what do you take me for? Obviously our child will have a subcutaneous locator beacon and then there is the mental connection. I would never let that happen!” Rose noted he shuddered just at the thought of it.

Leaning against him for comfort she asked, “Doctor?”

“Yeah?”

“Could I lose our baby cuz of Torchwood?”

“I wish I could tell you Rose but I just don’t know. What I do know is that human females have bodies designed to protect their babies even when they suffer trauma. It’s very early in your pregnancy, mere days after conception. I want you to avoid physical strain for the next month. That means normal exercise, nothing too strenuous. I’ll keep monitoring you and I am sure things will be fine.”

“What if I lose the baby?”

“Then it wasn’t meant to be and we’ll mourn together, lean on each other, love each other and we’ll recover because I will always love you Rose Tyler and no tragedy will change that.”

“Doctor, when our baby gets bigger will you be able to see it’s time line?” Rose knew the implications of what she was asking. “If it should happen that you see no time line for our baby, you tell me ok? I don’t want you facing that alone. Promise me Doctor?”

He nodded sadly.

They clung together for awhile and when he sensed she was feeling better he said, “Rose luv, we need to leave today. I was thinking we should tell your Mum we’re bonded before we go. When we get back we’ll make a gate at the other end so it will be possible to call and travel back and forth. When we know for sure about the pregnancy we can visit and tell her. What do you think?” 

“Yeah, that makes sense. Let’s get this show on the road. Your Mum will be worried sick.”

The Doctor marvelled at how lucky he was to be bonded with this woman. She had so many qualities but at this moment he was thankful for her adaptability. She would never consider aborting his child so she adapted and in a short few minutes it had become their baby and she was worried about him incase they lost their child. His Rose was so beautiful inside it made him want to fall on his knees in gratitude that she was his and she loved him.


	26. Chapter 26

Crawling out from under the console Ulysses watched his son and Rose trudging along towards the mansion as though they were going to the gallows. Ulysses chuckled to himself knowing the only reason his son debased himself and held his tongue and generally put up with his mother-in-law was his love for Rose. He remembered the old adage, ‘like father like son’. He had been willing to put up with insulting treatment from his peers on Gallifrey for Penelope’s sake and he had never regretted it.

Pete and Mickey were at the house knowing the Doctor wanted to leave. Pete figured it was important to be there to provide some ballast for the Doctor when the inevitable reaction from Jackie to their departure manifested, not to mention her reaction to the news of their marriage.

Herding everyone into the kitchen mother and daughter performed the time worn ritual of tea preparation. Once the tea was served, the Doctor scarfed up a scone which left his mouth encircled with powdered sugar. Not realizing she was being observed by Jackie, Rose absentmindedly brushed it away with a napkin. Deciding there was no time like the present, and never one to procrastinate Rose got right to it.

“Mum, we have to go within the hour.” Before Jackie could intervene which she was clearly fixing to do Rose said, “The thing is Mum, I’m going with the Doctor, especially now that we have a means of calling and visiting you. And Mum, the Doctor, well he’s just got his Mum and Dad back yeah. And his Mum’s in another universe and she doesn’t know yet what’s happened to us. We couldn’t waste the fuel to make a gate there til we got back not knowing what we’d face on the journey here. When we get back we’ll have access to more fuel and we can make a permanent gate and visit back and forth. I hope the Doctor’s Mom will come visit you and vice versa. She’s British Mum and I know you’d like her. Plus there’s another ship and crew in the void waiting for us and they need to get home too.”

Jackie looked back and forth between the two of them. She knew the Doctor’s story, the centuries of loneliness and she had seen him with Ulysses and knew what it meant to him to have his parents again. She could understand what his waiting Mother must feel with both her newly found son and her husband on a dangerous mission waiting with no word of their well-being. Before she could react Rose continued.

“Mum, you know the Doctor is the protector of our universe and we will be returning there. I was wondering if there’s anything at the flat you want us to get for you. I know there’s a few souvenirs I’d like of our time together there.”

Jackie didn’t miss the Doctor’s adoration of her daughter. He couldn’t help it. It was second nature to him to hold Rose’s hand and put a protective arm around her shoulder just as it was second nature for her daughter to brush the sugar from his mouth so he wouldn’t look daft. She noticed the easy comfort they found in each other. There was no one in all the universes more capable of protecting her than the Doctor but she just wished he wasn’t always doing such dangerous things.

“Oh that’s thoughtful of you sweetheart,” Jackie answered, “I’d really like to get the photo albums luv and the souvenirs you brought me from your travels.” 

Rose nodded subtly nudging the Doctor with her elbow.

“Jackie, I asked your daughter to bond with me, which is our version of marriage and she agreed. We’ve been bonded less than a week,” the Doctor blurted out wincing at how awkward he had sounded.

Jackie looked at her daughter clearly hurt. “You got married without me?” she asked looking at Rose clearly gearing up for a tirade aimed at the Doctor but Rose interrupted her.

“Mum it’s not like that cuz the ceremony is private between the man and woman involving ritual promises. His Mom and Dad had a dinner for us but it got all buggered up by a Time Lord who went barmy cuz of the Time War and put a bomb on the roof where we were having dinner so the Doctor had to fly a giant kite up to the roof and get it and rescue all of us so as far as wedding receptions go it was all bollocks but there is good news. The Doctor already told me he would marry me again in an Earth ceremony so you could be part of our commitment. He wants a banana chocolate wedding cake.”

Jackie looked at them in shock. “Honestly do you two live your lives like that all the time! Bombs on roofs, giant flying kites...”. Jackie just shook her head. “Honestly what are you going to do when you have children?” 

The Doctor jumped in knowing he couldn’t expect Rose to lie to her Mother. “Jackie we’d do what all parents do. We’d make adjustments to our lifestyle.” 

Knowing Jackie’s unerring ability to get to the bottom of things Pete thought to intervene for the Doctor’s sake. He squeezed Jackie’s shoulder noting, “Looks like we have a wedding to plan Jacks!”

Mickey stepped up too. Seeing the significance of the discussion he said, “Rose you’ve been my best mate all my life. It was us against the world but I think my job was to protect you till the Doctor found you. You two being together was meant to be, the Doctor and Rose Tyler in the TARDIS. 

Rose stood and wrapped her arms around her oldest and dearest childhood friend and thought maybe he was right. 

Mickey turned to the Doctor and made an offer, “If you’ll accept me, I’d like to be your best man.” The Doctor stood and shook his hand.

“There’s no one better Mr Mickey. Thank you.”

Jackie watched all this and knew something else was at play but she decided to let it go. Everything about this alien known as the Doctor had changed their lives. Jackie Tyler and her little Rose living broke in the slums of the Powell estates had been rescued by this alien in a way. Without him she wouldn’t have Pete back and now she lived in wealth and splendour in another universe! Her daughter travelled time and space with him having adventures and meeting other aliens and saving them against all odds. He had changed all their lives, even Mickey’s for the better. She made up her mind.

Jackie cleared her throat and everyone turned their attention to her. The Doctor braced for what was to come.

“Doctor, I’m real happy you got your Mum and Dad back and your world too and I get why you have to leave. Family is everything yeah.” Jackie squeezed Pete’s hand looking up at him and then at Rose smiling. “But I expect a phone call as soon as you get there to let me know you are all safe. Rose loves you Doctor and I reckon you’ve been good for her too so I am happy to host a wedding for you both and I hope your family will come.”

There was dead quiet in the room with the Doctor in total shock until Mickey said, “That’s as close as you’re going to get to a blessing from the Pope. Best grab it and run.”

The Doctor was so overjoyed he leapt from his chair practically knocking Rose over and more or less bowed to Jackie before dragging Rose to the exit where a flurry of kisses and hugs and goodbyes and best wishes and handshakes were bestowed on them as the Doctor inched them out the door.

Ulysses watched the monitor and smiled seeing them running towards the TARDIS with glee. He signalled Promon with whom he’d had a long chat earlier. Like his son he wanted to satisfy himself Promon was not a threat. He received the same kind of heartfelt apology and explanation. He was satisfied. Rose and the Doctor burst through the door joyous to be on their way. 

The Doctor took the helm and his Father stood at his place on the other side of the console. The TARDIS left the back of the lovely, leafy estate of Pete Tyler and gently nudged through the gate into the void, closing it carefully behind them leaving it open a minuscule amount to permit future communication and completing the closure with a layer of the molecular salve. Scanning carefully for other cracks in the barrier they found none. Puzzled, the Doctor realized Promon must have fixed them while he waited for them. 

He flipped open the comms signal. “Promon, looks like you fixed the cracks. I was to do that on the way out. You’re drifting. What’s your fuel status?”

“I did Doctor. The cracks were spreading and threatening the integrity of the gate. I think people from this world has been travelling through the void. Their technology is flawed. It’s tearing the barrier each time they jump. As to our status, we’re short of fuel. I’m afraid we can’t make it back.”

“Can you stay on this world until I can come back for you?”

“Afraid Not Doctor. Not enough fuel to get through the gate and land and even if I could land my TARDIS would be powerless. Not sure that would be wise in light of recent events.”

“Promon, I’m not leaving you and your guardians behind and I’m not leaving your Tardis to die. You’re drifting now. It’s only my ship’s tether to yours that allows me to know where you are. I’d never find you in the void and with no power your Tardis couldn’t protect you from the effects of the void. How long before you lose comms?”

“About an hour!” Promon said controlling his fear admirably.

“Promon, give me a moment to figure out our options with my Father. I’ll get right back to you!”

Rose sat on the console seat listening to Ulysses’s and the Doctor’s rapid fire Gallifreyan conversation from under the console. She didn’t know what they were saying but she surmised they were devising increasingly complex ideas that probably couldn’t be implemented in time. She could hear the escalating desperation in their voices too. She knew they could have solved this easy peasy if they’d been in normal space but not in the void.

“Doctor,” she called. No answer. They were still talking in sing song Gallifreyan.

“Doctor!” she called a little louder. They were still nattering away.

“Doctor!!!” she yelled.

They stopped talking, both their heads popped up from underneath the console reminding Rose of gophers popping their heads up from their burrows.

“Yes Rose?” the Doctor asked.

“Why couldn’t you put the fuel canisters in a sturdy bag with a strap and hook it on the end of the grappling arm you used on Primula V and set it on the end of Promon’s ship grappling arm? Those arms are operated manually as in they don’t need power right? He could then pull the arm and the fuel back into his ship.

There was silence for a moment as they both stared at her and then after some scuffling about below the console they both crawled out, looking very chagrined but carrying fuel canisters.

Striding over to her the Doctor scooped her up and whirled her around in a Doctor hug full of enthusiasm. “Brilliant Rose Tyler, bloody brilliant!” 

Ulysses signalled Promon and within 10 minutes the operation was complete and the two ships and their occupants were on their way across the void. 

The Doctor stroked the console of his TARDIS looking up at her rotor as it moved slowly but surely up and down, never faltering. She was singing to Promon’s Tardis, reassuring the younger sentient ship that her Doctor would never leave a Tardis to suffer and die in the void. With his head tilted the Doctor listened to the song of reassurance and promise and found it akin to an Earth lullaby though it was full of nuance and complexity. She sang to the younger ship of friendship and support in the face of adversity and sacrifice. She sang of creation and and universal balance and beauty imparting some of her knowledge to Promon’s Tardis in the process. The Doctor knew Promon’s ship had almost died and that it had been afraid and felt alone yet it had never once considered sacrificing its’ passengers so it could collapse its size to live longer. The younger ship sang back to his TARDIS of joy and gratitude and wonder at what had been taught by his ship.

Ulysses stood on the other side of the console listening too. The Doctor saw tears in his Father’s eyes. Rose slipped off the console bench and hugged the nearest coral strut. 

Responding to Promon’s hail, the Doctor activated the Comms switch. 

With wonder clear in his voice he said, “Are you listening Doctor?”

“Oh yes, is there anything more wondrous than these magnificent beings that help us. How could we ever have collared them? Shame on us!” he declared.

“Too true Doctor! Thank you to you and Ulysses and Rose for finding a way to take us back home.”

“Our pleasure Promon but the thanks belongs to Rose. It was her brilliant idea that saved you. We’re close to our destination. I am going to attempt to fashion a gate like you did so if you wouldn’t mind keeping an eye on me I’d appreciate any advice you have.”

“Happy to Doctor and thanks again,” Promon said, his gratitude evident.

Ulysses interrupted, “Promon, is there a way to disguise the gate? I realize the likelihood of some entity in the void finding the gate is rather slim but I am aware there are Daleks and Cybermen here, probably dysfunctional but they did break into the Doctor’s universe. Our universe is essentially defenceless yet it contains treasures and knowledge from Gallifrey that could be used to effect great destruction and we are currently powerless to defend those secrets.”

“Ulysses, fear not. The gates are constructed so that the molecular membrane that covers the repaired barrier not only strengthens the barrier repair but scans as indistinguishable from the barrier. While it is true we left a minuscule hole in the barrier to enable communications, the hole is covered with that permeable membrane that mimics the barrier. Even we would not be able to find the gates again were it not that we know the coordinates. Each time we open and close the gates we must reapply the molecular salve,” Promon explained.

“Excellent, well done. We should meet when we’re home as I can think of several applications for your work,” Ulysses responded enthusiastically. It seemed he had judged Promon wrong. He was a changed man since the Doctor’s therapy. 

“Happy to collaborate Ulysses!” Promon responded eagerly.

After the Doctor had created the gate perfectly and both Tardises slipped through the Doctor closed the gate again and the two ships untethered. The younger Tardis sang out its return and introduced the Doctor’s TARDIS, singing her praises, extolling her history and glorious exploits and her loyal pilot who saved a Tardis from dying in the void. All the other Tardises growing along the hills of red grass began to sing a chorus of recognition welcoming her home to the hills of her birth. Listening to the symphony the Doctor was pleased he had brought his beloved companion home and welcomed the end of her loneliness and separation from her own kind. He knew what that felt like!

Ulysses and the Doctor looked at each other in astonishment. Ulysses said in awe, “They all recognize her Doctor, they all know of her. She is as much a legend as you are!”

The Doctor sniffed, “Course she is Father. She’s magnificent my old girl!”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be honest I was sorry to see this story end. Thank you for your lovely and encouraging comments. Let me know if you would like to see another story in this AU.

Landing his famous TARDIS with soft singing continuing in the background he turned with excitement racing over to Rose and taking her hand. He called to his Father, “We made it! We’re home! Shift!”

They all rushed to the doors. Promon was waiting outside for them and turned to Rose asking if he could have a few minutes to speak to her. Rose smiled and nodded stepping to the side with him. Of course Promon’s intention was solely to apologize and he had his grateful-to-be -alive guardians with him, nevertheless, the Doctor hovered nearby. Having said his piece to Rose Promon bowed again, nodded to the Doctor and Ulysses and turned heading back to his incarceration.

Meanwhile up at the stone house Penelope sat with her tea studying the many stories Rose had amassed and placed in her bonding gift for her son. She was enthralled by the stories about the living beings the Doctor had saved, the world’s he had protected, the diseases he’d found a cure for and the help he offered at every turn across the universe she had once lived in so many years ago. What particularly touched her heart were the notes and precious little gifts from the children. Her son had been their saviour and he had been kind to them and had inspired them. Rose Tyler had made this gift to help her son realize the positive impact he had on so many. She had been instrumental in his healing through her love and acceptance. 

From the time Ulysses left with her son she had spent every hour she could spare from her responsibilities to go through the precious gift Rose had made. There was so much more to Rose than met the eye. After all, she had been with him during those adventures and he had relied on her. Still it was a blessing to her heart to know all the good her son had done for others. She was so proud of him. He was courageous, ingenious, open-minded and hospitable to all. Suddenly she heard a Tardis landing. It had been days and she leapt from the table racing for the portico doors.

She ran across the portico and leapt over the steps spotting her son’s ship parked on the promontory where their tent was set up. They were walking up the hill towards the house with her son’s long strides putting him in the lead. Looking up and seeing his Mother running towards them his face lit with delight and he reached out his arms in welcome. Penelope ran right past him and propelled herself into Ulysses arms. Rose snickered at the look of surprise on her Doctor’s face. She walked up to him and took his hand while Ulysses hugged his wife.

“It does feel like home here Doctor. Once we get Mum’s place on Earth cleared out there won’t be much drawing me there. I know Earth is your protectorate and you’ll always look out for it but we could make this our base of operations, if you like.”

“Nahhh,” the Doctor responded, “this is where I came from and where I bonded with you and it’s therefore very special to me.” He looked at her squeezing her hand. “And of course we’ll visit and drop our many children off when we need to get away and most likely they will get educated here given the better tone my Father has set for this little planet. Of course it’s the same with Pete’s world isn’t? We’ll visit regularly and take our many children to visit their grandparents but we’re travellers and I feel like the TARDIS is our real home and that probably means living in our universe. It’s bigger, more to see, more to learn and we have friends there too. What do you think Rose?”

Rose threw her arms around him whispering in his ear, “I just wanted to be sure it’s what you truly want and I agree. It’s the stars for us. Also what do you mean ‘our many children’? Am I going to get pregnant every time we have sex cuz we’re gonna have to change our practises if that’s the case?” 

The Doctor laughed swinging her back and forth. “Many children is my wish Rose but obviously now that we know we don’t need intervention for you to get pregnant we’ll decide together how many children we’ll have. But just so you know we can engage in ‘other practices’ when we don’t want to get pregnant and at any time as far as I am concerned. I favour them,” he growled waggling his eyebrows.

Ulysses and Penelope had strolled up the hill chatting to each other. Penelope looked back down the hill and hailed her son. “Doctor, you and Rose come for dinner okay?” 

Rose answered, “Can’t wait Penelope! We’ll bring cake and wine.” Rose said waving to her and then turned with the Doctor heading back to the TARDIS.

“Rose, I was thinking we could set the tent up in the TARDIS garden by the meadow and the babbling brook and sleep there tonight. You okay with that? I want to be ready to leave in the morning.”

Rose took his hand and smiled at him. “I like that idea Doctor, in fact I think we should leave it there. I’ll always have good memories of our time together in that tent and I see no reason we can’t make new memories there!” She ran her hand up the inside of his thigh giving him her patented tongue-touched smile.

She heard the rumble of pleasure in his chest and added, “But first you move the tent and I’ll make the cake and then we need to call Mum.”

Sighing the Doctor kissed her neck and nodded adding, “I need to talk to Pete too and get them to stop jumping through the barrier.”

****************************************************

The Doctor was positively humming with glee. Awhile back when they’d been on a planet with beautifully scented flowering trees, Rose had told him the story of Mr. Michaels who had lived on the Powell estates. He didn’t have much of value except a small tree he grew outside his ground floor flat. He had explained to young Rose it was called an ivory silk tree and it was a tough little tree with beautiful blooms that smelled like honey and almonds. Mr, Michaels had to break a hole through the concrete outside his flat and he spent his meagre earnings to buy the tree, soil and fertilizer. 

Rose explained she used to stop by his place on her way home from school sometimes to see how the tree was doing and that often Mr. Michaels would let her water the tree. One day it had produced one lovely bloom and because she was only little she wasn’t tall enough to reach the bloom. Mr Michaels came out and reached up to catch the one lonely, long panicle and pulled it down so she could smell it. Rose explained what a wonderful scent it was. So every day she went home by Mr. Michaels place and each day there were more blooms until one day there was a breeze so that as soon as she turned the corner into the tenement block the aroma of the beautiful little tree had filled the whole square. She told him how she ran to Mr. Michaels to tell him and to thank him for planting such a beautiful tree. 

Of course the Doctor was able to deduce from her story that Mr. Michaels was mysteriously outside everyday when Rose came by from school. He obviously knew little Rose loved the tree like he did. According to Rose he would chat to her, get her to water the tree and then send her on her way so her Mum wouldn’t worry. The Doctor had no doubt the daily visit from the little school girl who shared his love for the tree had been the high point of his day. Rose explained that just when the tree was in the height of it’s bloom the local ruffians destroyed it one night. She said she had cried and cried and her Mum had been upset because she didn’t know what was wrong and she didn’t know about Rose’s visits to Mr. Michaels tree. Rose told him she never saw Mr. Michaels again but she felt sure he had been heart broken. There wasn’t much beautiful in the Estates, she had explained, so when someone went to the trouble to share beauty she couldn’t understand why others would destroy it.

So taken was he with the story he couldn’t put it out of his mind and decided to make it his business to find this species of tree and plant one in the TARDIS garden. He had spent days researching the species, finding a nursery, purchasing a specimen small enough he could carry it in the TARDIS and tending to it once Rose had gone to bed. That tree was now in bloom and he couldn’t believe his luck nor could he wait to plant their tent in exactly the right spot so the garden breezes would blow the scent in the tent this evening when they went to bed. 

But he was the one surprised when he got to the meadow. He dropped the tent in astonishment when he saw the gift that Mariola and Nolan had left them. It was a magnificent fountain but it was more than that because it was a work of art made from the same material as his parents’ perpetual motion creation. The carving was meticulously designed to fit with the beauty of the garden, the lilting sound of the water was beautiful to the ear and it was a feast for the eyes. The fountain, like the perpetual motion machine, swayed subtly but continuously as the water flowed through the designed pathways that glimmered in the form of delicate leaves, intricately carved tendrils and flowers. Quiet Nolan, the shopkeeper was a truly inspired artist thought the Doctor.

Whenever he was working on a surprise for Rose he shielded his thoughts from her. It had never been an issue before they bonded other than her innate sense that he was up to something but since they bonded she was rapidly becoming proficient with their telepathic connection. He could feel her nudging his shield and sent her a message, “Butt out nosy Parker! You’ll wreck my surprise!”

He felt her withdraw and sensed her delight and anticipation as she fastidiously measured cake ingredients. Thrilled that Rose would experience Nolan’s surprise as well as his surprise, he waited til she put her cake in the oven then set up her call to Pete’s world. He spoke to Pete to caution against any further jumps across the barrier until he could examine the technology at their next visit and left Rose talking to her Mother as he set off to put in a good word for Promon with the authorities. Forty minutes later he sent Rose a mental reminder to check her cake knowing she would still be talking to her Mother. 

He briefly wondered if he had become domesticated but decided if he had he didn’t care. He had a proper family, his bond mate was pregnant and he had the best of his world back. They gave him something to fight for but they needed him too so he decided he should start building failsafes into his work instead of his all too often approach of making it up as he went along and not caring if he died. Rose and their baby needed him and he needed to keep them safe from harm. His current safety protocols to return Rose to Earth in the event of catastrophic conditions were no longer applicable and as he thought about it he quickly amassed a list of changes he would have to make to mitigate the many dangers he was far too cavalier about plus he could provide them with various defences and protections. His mind was humming and his list was growing.

At the appointed hour they walked up to the stone house, the Doctor carrying several bottles of very good wine and Rose carrying the cake. But another surprise awaited them when they arrived. The table had not been set for dinner and there were tears in his Father’s eyes as he seized the Doctor in a firm embrace telling him he was so proud of all he had done. The Doctor was puzzled at what his Father was talking about. Rose saw that Ulysses and Penelope had been looking over her bonding gift for the Doctor. She saw the moment when her bond mate saw the gift on the table and put two and two together and she knew he understood and appreciated it when he bear hugged his Father in response. Rose resolved to share the gift with her Mother at their next visit. After a wonderful dinner and animated discussion there were tearful goodbyes and promises of an early return. For Penelope and Ulysses it was the fulfilment of a plan spanning hundreds of years and they were pleased beyond measure at the results and proud beyond measure of their son. They could finally breathe again.

Holding hands on their journey back to the TARDIS they stopped to drink in the vista of what might as well have been Gallifrey and it was a solemn moment for the Doctor. His gaze was far away and Rose recognized it. He was looking at time lines.

“What do you see Doctor?” she whispered as they stood in the moonlight.

Answering, he stood monolithic staring at some distant plane, “This planet will endure for eons and generations of Time Lords will come from here. Our children and our children’s children will endure and none of them will ever collar a Tardis again. They will do great things!” 

He paused listening to something and she heard him gasp. Finally he turned to her and said,”Rose, the TARDIS tells me your gift of love to me, the book, it comes to be seen as the manifest destiny of our family and will be revered by our progeny. Not all will be travellers and adventurers like us but all will use the book and it’s message of love and help to others to determine how they can do the same using their unique talents,” he finished full of awe. “And Rose the Tardis’ gift to us is your longevity. You will be my bond mate for many, many years to come. Time will not age you nor will you tire of me. We will be together and surrounded by our family until...” he paused his emotions getting the better of him.

Drinking her in he saw her protectively run her hands over her belly for the first time and in that moment he felt a flash of consciousness and he knew they would not lose this child. He stared off over the hills of his youth and put his arm around Rose thanking the stars he loved with his tears of joy


End file.
